Fools Rush In
by Urd85613
Summary: Thanks to a deal he made with Mephisto Kurt is back from the dead. But it won't be for long if he can't get the woman of his dreams to fall for him before time runs out. Even with Remy's help getting a recently dumped Ororo to open up her heart to love again so soon may prove to be to much.
1. Chapter 1: Bad dream

Fools Rush In

Summery: Thanks to a deal he made with Mephisto Kurt is back from the dead. But it won't be for long if he can't get the woman of his dreams to fall for him before time runs out. Even with Remy's help getting a recently dumped Ororo to open up her heart to love again so soon may prove to be to much.

Disclaimer: come on you know the deal, I don't own any marvel characters and am not making any money off of them. Also suggested sex in this chapter.

Author note: So this is my first story in years. I caught the fanfiction bug again about three months ago. Between work, school and a hundred different ideas in my head it took a while before I had something I was ready to put out. This chapter is more T then M but I plan to be more M in future chapters. Please leave reviews. I have been looking for a beta for while so if you would be interested please pm me. With the forever changing and expansive world of comics it's hard to really to stay completely in continuity all the time. (Obviously am already going off it a by bring Kurt back.) Really hard with this story since X-men vs Avengers hasn't finished as of me starting this. So lets just say this takes place some times after the dust has settle from that. In my own little marvel U.

PS, will have Kurt to English translation at bottom of chapter.

Chapter one: Bad dream

The rain was pouring down hard over the X-manor, lighting and thunder thrashed in the background. Most of the occupants inside the manner were comfortably asleep. Unfortunately for Ororo, she was not one of them. Not while her lover lay peacefully beside her. She was in the midst of a bad dream, one that had her tossing and turning. She felt so helpless as her mind wove a story she was powerless to change. Her lover finally started to stir when he heard her mumbling in her sleep. "Why would you? No don't. For goddess sake have some self-respect!"

"Shh... Liebste, you're having a bad dream." He whispered as he began stroking her soft white hair. Unfortunately, her eyes were still closed and she continued to mumble. He did not want to shake her awake, but she looked like she was in so much turmoil he felt it would be better than to leave her this way. Placing one hand on her shoulder and taking the other, he stroked her lovely face. "Ororo, liebe wake up. Please liebe, tis only a bad dream, nothing more." After a few moments her lids finally opened. Finding himself staring directly into her big blue eyes, he couldn't help but let out a small sigh before asking her if she was ok.

She immediately sat up on their bed, bringing her knees to her chest and crossing her arms over her legs. "No love, I'm afraid I am not. I just had an awful dream. It seemed so real, and I couldn't wake myself up from it."

He stroked her hair again as his tail went to work making swirls all over her back. She felt so tense, but after a minute or two he began to feel her ease a bit. "You know liebe, if you tell me about your dream it might make you feel better." Even with just the moonlight coming through the window he could see her biting on her luscious lips. This always did two things. One, it made him want to kiss her senseless, and two, it worried him. She only did this when her controlled veneer was down. It always meant one thing; she had something she didn't want to say.

"Ororo, whatever it is, you cannot be held responsible for a dream."

She turned to face him. Taking a hand off her leg and using it to caress his face, she pulled her lips into the smallest of smiles. "You have made me so very happy Kurt. I hope you know that?"

"As you have made me liebe, but it is always nice to hear anyway."

"I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you."

"Surely despite my trickster ways, you think me more mature than not to be angered about a dream, especially one that has upset you so."

"Yes of course, you're right beloved. In fact, that's one of the reasons why I love you."

He felt his heart start to pound faster in his chest. This was not the first time she had said those words to him, but it still had the same effect on him as it had the first time. He gave her that devilish smile she seemed to enjoy so well. "Now you're stalling liebe. Come on, out with it already."

"Ok ok, well in my dream, I married T'Challa."

"Black Panther?"

"Yes." she groaned.

"And marrying your childhood sweet heart who is a super powered king of a rich country was awful?" He asked, keeping his voice as neutral as he could.

She bit her lip again and slapped him on his back. "See I told you!"

He laughed to cover the tension he began to feel in every muscle in his body. Kurt was not nearly as self-conscious about his looks as he had been when he first came to the X-men. He knew that they held a certain appeal for many women, but dating a woman whose looks were so intimidating that a play boy like Warren or a man as tough as Logan were scared to make a move… _That_ was an ego booster and downer at the same time. "I'm just teasing you liebe. Come tell me, why was it awful?"

"Remember my last trip to Africa?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Without realizing it, Kurt's mind had started to wander.

It wasn't until just before her last trip to Africa that he had finally worked up the courage to confess his feelings to her. He had loved her so long from a far. Even when he had come to love and care for others, his feelings for her did not go away. They just moved out of the forefront, hidden somewhere in the background. At first he surmised his feelings as nothing more then a crush. He admired her, respected her - they had grown a special private friendship over the years. Like the rest of X-men, she was family. He had just gotten it all confused, he told himself, and his body's reaction to her surely didn't help matters any. But she was a beautiful woman of highest quality, and it was only natural that he would feel the stirs of desire around her.

Once during a session, Charles stumbled onto his thoughts of her. Kurt never knew why, but when Charles asked him if he was in love with her, he finally admitted it to himself and said yes. Charles told him it was easy enough to see from his thoughts and encouraged him to act upon his feelings. Kurt thanked Charles for the advice, but told him that probably wasn't going to happen.

They had flirted with each other constantly over the years, but he was flirtatious by nature so he always had a perfect cover. Some of it was to protect his heart; scared of what he felt would be her inevitable rejection. Part of him did not want to ruin their friendship or compromise the team. A small bit of him stupidly thought he needed to protect his soul from her, not that he felt she would try and do anything to harm him or turn him away from his faith. Quite the opposite, she had been one of the few that was always supportive of his faith.

Something about the feelings she brought out in him had him terrified for a time. He often found himself incredibly jealous when it came to her. When other men made glances, or paid her complements, it was all he could do not to wrap his tail around her slender waist and make off with her like a dog claiming a bone. He managed, for the most part, not to show his jealousy on the outside, but he knew it was still there. To say nothing of the lust she stirred in him. All the times he desperately wanted to claim her lips, to feel her long perfectly toned legs wrapped around him, to taste every inch of her. Once he had a thought about walking into the middle of her class and taking her from behind her desk and not really caring too much about who would see them. After that, he had thought himself too devious to have her love.

Then she made plans to go back to Africa and help out with the dry season. Logan had quickly volunteered to go with her. Kurt was going to miss her, but thought maybe a break from her is what he had needed to clear his head. Then he overheard Remy and Logan arguing. Remy accused Logan of only going to Africa to put the moves on Ororo. Logan had said he would go no matter what, but never denied what Remy was saying. Kurt's heart felt like it hit the floor. He knew that if they got together, he would lose his chance with her forever.

That's when he realized his love for her was not a sin. To want to worship her body and spirit was not a sin. The sin would be to let her go without a fight. If he was honest with himself, he had only thought about Logan for a moment. Yes they were friends, but Logan knew how Kurt felt and he was going ahead with his plans. True enough, part of that was Kurt's fault for sitting on his hands far too long, but no more. If Ororo already had feelings for Logan, nothing he could do would change that.

He had no idea what he was going to say or do. Once the decision had been made, he just knew he had to find her. He went to the attic, her classroom, and the danger room with no luck. Then he decided to teleport to her green house and there she was, her long white hair tied in a high ponytail, her cut-off shorts at least a size too small for her perfectly round backside. The tank top she wore showcased her more then ample chest. He was a man with only three fingers on each hand, but they were still rather large hands and he had always imagined how he would have them completely full with her. After all, she was connected to the very earth itself, and every womanly thing about her simply screamed bountiful. Sensuality was just as much a part of her as her mutant power.

She was swinging her hips back and forth to music from her iPod while she watered her plants. _Mein Gott, how she tests me_, he thought before he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

She immediately turned around. Smiling, Ororo pulled out her ear buds. "Oh, hello Kurt. Do you need something?"

Need had been a perfect word. He needed to stop being scared, he needed tell her how he felt, and he needed to kiss her - right then and there. So that's just what he did. Without one word, he wrapped his tail and his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Catching her by surprise with parted lips, he brought his crashing down upon hers. His tongue found hers and he twirled it around with as much easy precision as his own tail, which was busying itself stroking up and down her rear. She tasted so incredibly good and sweet to him. He bit down on her bottom lip and was sure this is where she would move to stop him. Instead, she had closed her eyes and let a small moan escape her throat. Her hands snaked their way up from his chest past his neck until they found their way into his hair.

His tongue found hers again and now both their tongues were in it together. She wrapped a leg around his hip and he finally got to caress and squeeze the thighs he had dreamed about for so long. Her brown sugar skin was soft and supple, but the muscle underneath reflected the warrior that she truly was. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore. He decided to press his luck by moaning her name into her mouth. She purred back to him; "my room now." Before she could blink again, there they were.

If he ever feared that she wouldn't live up to his fantasy, the feeling quickly disappeared. Like everything else Ororo considered worth doing, she was very passionate and skilled at it. He was happy to be able to say that he brought her to release three times before he reached his own. It had been a sunny day outside. Once they got to her room, it suddenly started pouring rain, soon followed by thunder and lighting.

It had been feverish; few words had been spoken between moans of pleasure. These were all frantic whispers spilling from his lips in German. Kurt was unable to hold back any longer the words that were in his heart.

"Ich liebe dich." (I love you)

"Ich lasse dich nie allein." (I will never leave you)

"Keine liebt dich so wie ich." (None loves you like I do.)

It wasn't until they both finally collapsed on her bed that Ororo said any actual words. "Wow... Kurt that was...wow. But Kurt, does this… I mean? I don't even know what it is I'm trying to say."

He got off his back and turned on his side to face her. He then started to twirl a piece of her hair between his fingers. "I think I know what you're getting at my frau. This did kind of come out of nowhere for you I suppose, but for me it has been long overdue. Ororo, I love you. You are by far one of the kindest, wisest, strongest women I have ever know. Your beauty takes my breath away on a daily basis. I know I run the risk of scaring you off by telling you this all at once, but I couldn't wait one more day. I leave it up to you to decide what this was between us today." He took her hands in his and kissed them. "This has been more then I ever thought possible. I find I am greedy, so of course I would like more, so much more."

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. He felt that it could go either way. She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Well Kurt, if I'm being honest, I'm not sure what this is between us, but I would like to find out. Perhaps if you are willing to wait? We could find out in earnest when I get back from Africa."

It was not exactly what he had wanted to hear, but it was more then he ever really hoped for. "Ja, I've waited this long for you liebe. What are few more days?" This made her happy enough to pull him into a kiss and that lead to them ravishing each other a few more times. Finally she kicked him out so she could start to pack. He wanted to stay and help her, but Kurt knew he would never be able to keep his hands off of her now.

He teleported to his room knowing he should shower before dinner, but her scent still clung to him and he didn't want to wash it away just yet.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Coming" he called out. He opened the door to find Logan on the other side of it.

"Hey buddy, I was gonna ask you if I could borrow..."

_Verdammt_, Kurt thought, _he is sniffing the air_.

"Kurt, why do you have Ro's scent all over you? …and I'm not just talking about her perfume." Logan asked with a face that said he already knew the answer.

What could he say? The only thing he would be ashamed of was if he were to lie. Kurt looked his good friend right in he eyes. Then he said a silent prayer that this conversation wouldn't end with them swinging at each other. "My freund, it is not really my place to tell Ororo's business, but if you are asking I won't lie."

For a second Kurt watched his friend get angry and clench his fist. It passed by as quickly as it came, then Logan was patting Kurt on the back. "Well good on ya elf, who knew you had it in you? Just take good care of her. Girl's got a line around the block. Since you found your stones someone else is bound to find theirs too."

Kurt put a hand over his heart. "Of that I can promise my friend. I will take very good care of her heart. As far as others go, they are surely welcome to try, but I didn't wait this long to let her go… ever."

The month Ororo was gone with Logan had been torture for him. His body ached for hers in a way that just did not seem fair. It was one thing to continue to go without when it had already been a long time, but a whole other to have two mind-blowing passion filled days only to be forced to stop cold turkey. He wondered more then once if she was finding it as difficulty as he.

Even more than that was how much he missed her presence. Every day he would come down for breakfast and find himself slightly disappointed all over again not to see her smile greet him as he walked in. He missed watching her do yoga in the mornings underneath the magnolia tree before he did his morning prayer. There was something wonderful about seeing her so calm and relaxed before the rest of the world intruded upon her. A couple of times he thought about asking to join her, but then decided better of it. He understood her need for private peace before starting the rest of the day. It was why he got up so early to pray.

He missed their late night talks. They had always had them since he first moved in. He had the room below hers; the walls were thin and the floors were old. One always knew when the other was still up. At first he believed that it was just him who had been restless - new place, new people, still coming to terms with himself. After a while he realized that sometimes she wandered the grounds long before he did. She had been such a great comfort to him, especially at the very beginning. He was glad to do the same for her. The only one who ever patrolled more than them was Logan. There wasn't a set time or date for these talks, they just seemed to happen organically, whenever one of them needed it. Sometimes there would be no talking. They would just walk or sit silently with each other. If one was in an especially foul mood, the other would keep their distance and just stay in eyesight.

During Ororo's absences Kurt had taken on the duties of her garden and green house, which Remy more then happily relinquished. He told Kurt "Remy don't like being responsible for her babies, and I'm always nervous that all her plants are going die on my watch." The first time Kurt was alone in her green house he realized why she always smelled so good. Her scent was a perfect mix of every flower she grew. He found it helped him to be in a place that was so _her_. Remy had joked if he was spending all his free time in her attic, but of course, he would never intrude on her space without her permission.

They had emailed each other everyday and talked on the phone once in a while. When she came back they quickly found out that what was between them was amazing. Not just in the bedroom, as great as that part of their relationship was. They found their romantic relationship was much the same as their friendship, only just more so. They did all the same things they had done before, plus a few new things.

He had gotten her into old movies before, but now they were together, they watched them more often. She had actually helped him grow something that didn't die in the first month. They also trained together. They still had their late night restless chats, only now they didn't need to seek each other out because they were always in each other's beds. They tried to have at least one meal together each day unless something really crazy was going on. Their friends found that, for two people who could be at times very introverted, their relationship had drawn out both their lighter adventurous sides. They often went dancing, tried a new restaurant or took a weekend trip. Mostly they gave each other great comfort, understanding, respect and true happiness.

No one comes without baggage, and they were no acceptation. Her mood could swing quickly, to say the least. Whenever people found her cold or impassive they were probably most likely being saved from the tidal wave of emotions that was brewing under her surface. Kurt had insisted that she hold no such facade for him. At first she was leery to completely let it down all the time. Eventually he convinced her that he understood that being connected to the earth meant the emotions she felt weren't always her own. He often told her he would take whatever she dished out. Though it wasn't easy, she always made an attempt not to direct it right at him. Sometimes she needed to scream, cry, be held or, if it was really bad, go off on her own. He liked that one the least, but he would always be waiting for her when she got back. She had said once that whenever she really wanted to go off the deep end, she could still feel this tiny thin string pulling her back and it always lead right to him.

Now that they were together, he found he actual got a kick out of it when other men stared. His insecurities were fewer and far between. He knew everyone felt these things at some point all through life. He was never whiney or treated anyone poorly because of it. Ororo never seemed to mind stroking his ego every now and then with that adoring way she looked at him. The things she would say about him even to others, the way they made each other feel every time they touched. She had once remarked to Anna during training "Please, Flynn would have a complex if he ever saw my beloved in action." His love was certainly no damsel in distress, but she truly made him feel like the dashing swashbuckling pirate he enjoyed watching so much in the old movies.

Does he remember her going to Africa? How could he forget the very thing that lead to all these months of happiness?

"Kurt! " Ororo shouted.

"Uh?" His lady, who looked just a tad ticked at the moment, pulled Kurt out of his trip down memory lane.

"Are you ok beloved? You seemed pretty lost in thought. I was talking for a while there before I noticed you weren't here, so to speak."

"My apologies liebling, when you mentioned Africa I couldn't help but think about us getting together and everything up till this point."

"I can't believe how little time has really gone by. Somehow it feels like we have been together much longer."

"In a good way I hope?"

"Oh yes love, in a very good way indeed."

"Gut, but please start telling me your dream again from the beginning"

"Well like was saying, I left to Africa with Logan, but you never came to me in my greenhouse or confessed your love for me. While in Africa T'Challa showed up and said he wanted to talk, to spend time together. Then before I knew it we were engaged, like almost the same day."

"What?"

"I have barely spoken to the man since I was 16". He just shows up and asks me to marry him. Why would I say yes just like that? I gave up on begin a X-man, said goodbye to my friends, my life. Everyone seemed very excited for me. No one said anything at all about how fast it was happening."

"No one at all?"

"No, it was strange," she mumbled. "Not even Remy And I turned into like a Stepford wife. The day of the wedding he tells me the union has to be approved by his panther god. I asked him if he would marry me no matter what. He never answered and I let it slide!" Putting a hand to her chest, Ororo continued "Now I ask you, is that something I would let go unchecked?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "Nein, I could never see you tolerating that."

"After the wedding there were some good times, but he was constantly wanting me to sit out in the sidelines. Even when I was saving his sorry ass. At one point he left me so he could do… I don't know exactly what - in Hells Kitchen. Everyone kept asking me if I was ok with it and I kept saying I was, but I don't know."

It pained Kurt to see the frustration on her face. Ororo was a very proud woman and if she ever did marry Kurt, he was sure she would only ever want to see herself as her husband's partner. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She began to inhale and exhale, taking deep slow breathes. "Are going to be alright liebling? I could pop downstairs and get you some warm milk."

"No thank love, I'm sure I will be fine. It was just really upsetting to see myself doing and saying things that didn't feel like me. When I finally did speak up, he told me he annulled our marriage without even talking to me about it."

"Oh liebe, even for a dream that must have hurt. I'm sorry."

"I haven't really spent time with Ta Challa in a long while. I couldn't ever imagine him being so cruel, arrogant, and pig headed. The things he said and did, I just can't wrap my head around it. Or me, I actual cried when he ended the marriage. I was so pathetic! To cry for something, someone that had been so bad."

"Love can be found even in a bad marriage. It doesn't mean two people should be together."

"I agree whole-heartedly, it was like the only reason we were together was because we had loved each other once, a long time ago. Well, I'm so glad that's over with and so grateful to be awake lying here in your arms."

He gave her a big squeeze. "I feel like there is something else schatz."

"Well, two more things actually. It all felt like some awful home movie I was forced to watch but could do nothing to stop. The worst was the look on your face as I was walking down the aisle, knowing the way we feel about each other, all the things you said to me before I left for Africa. Thinking of you having to watch me be with someone else was terrible."

He cupped her face in his hands; the thought was too much for him to dwell on. "What was the other thing?"

"Part of the reason I think I said yes in the dream... there was talk of children."

His tail began to twitch. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes and well..." She was beginning to bite her bottom lip so hard Kurt was worried she might make it bleed. "Uh goddess, help me beloved, I am tired of wasting time. I want to be a mother and I would be very honored if you would be willing to be my child's father."

Kurt's heart rose up from his chest and made itself comfortable in his throat. _Honored? She would be honored to carry my child_ he thought. As if he needed any more proof of the Lord's love. Here was the woman of his dreams, willing to sacrifice her body and energy to create a life with him. Of course she should be a mother. To him she was perfection personified. Her DNA should be stored for future generations to study. Plus, any child would be blessed to grow up with her love and patience. He could probably argue on his own genes or partnering skills, but next to being with her, having children was his biggest dream. Above all, he had never been able to deny her anything. He surely wasn't going to start now. Maybe he could also get something extra out of this he told himself.

"What about religion?" He asked her.

"Well of course I know how much your faith means to you and I want you to be able to share that with your child." "I thought we would raise them with both and let them decide when they're older."

"Oh it's them is it? So you're not asking for a child liebling, you're asking to have children!" He nuzzled the words into her neck as his tail tickled her rib cage.

She squirmed in his arms and giggled out loud. "Yes, more then one would be nice someday!"

He stopped tickling her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Schatz, I think more then one would be nice someday too. But when I mentioned religion, I was really referring to getting married."

To this she rolled her eyes and shoved a pillow in her face.

"Now now, liebe-" He tried in vain to pull the pillow away from her face.

"Uh, Kurt!" She groaned.

"I know you never have been big on the whole ceremony and such. To be sure, tonight's dream did not help any. But my frau, it would really mean the world to me. Besides, are we not already married in every way that counts?"

She pulled her head out of the pillow; "You know it's not you right? I would gladly commit my life to yours, it's all the rest of it I can't stand."

"So, is that a yes?" He asked, letting a huge smile spread across his face.

She rolled her eyes at him then took a few seconds before asking "Surely you're going to ask me better then that?"

"But of course my frau, right as always." Kurt teleported back to his room, which was really just a glorified storage room at this point. Kurt went to his desk and pulled out a pretty blue box. He had brought the sapphire ring months ago when walking by a window at Tiffany's. The ring was the prefect shade to match her eyes. It had been on sale and was too good a deal to pass up. He had hoped in time he could get his love to come around on the idea of marriage.

When he teleported back to her room with box in hand, her mouth fell open. "Oh love, I only meant for you to ask formally. I never thought you had already… "

"Good to know I'm still full of surprises." He winked at her as he dropped on one knee. "Ororo, you have been my friend far longer then you have been my lover, but I wish to keep you as both for the rest of our days. Would you please do me the honor of also becoming my wife, partner in all things and mother of what I hope will be many children?"

Ororo was smiling so hard her dimples where showing. "Kurt, I never grew up dreaming about getting married. All I ever wanted was to feel loved and respected by someone who was honest and kind. You are even better then my dreams because you're those things and more. You are a passionate person who stirs my own passion greatly. You make me smile and laugh everyday. You always put me first and yes, I will marry you. With one make-or-break condition."

He was not amused at her toying with him at this very moment, but decide to go with it. "Ok, liebling what?"

"That although we'll be married by the time the child is born, we don't wait till we're married to make it." She stuck her left hand out for him to slide on the ring. He did so quickly and began kissing from the tips of her fingers all the way up to her neck. They fell back on the bed together and began working on their family.

Later as she lay asleep peacefully in his arms, Kurt found he could not stop himself from smiling so he too could also fall asleep. He couldn't believe how completely happy he was. From were he came from to now… He had friends, a cause to fight for, the love of a great woman, and now hopefully soon, a child. All this because he had finally gotten over himself and his fears. His thoughts where interrupted when Ororo started to mumble again.

"Ich bete dich an." (I adore you.)

"Ich liebe dich." (I love you.)

"Ohne dich kann." (I can't live without you.)

This time they were loving words in his native langue. She had expressed an interest in wanting to learn it last month, very quickly becoming his favorite and most dedicated student. She snuggled closer into his chest. He couldn't imagine anything better.

Suddenly something started to change in the room around them. The walls and the ceiling above them began fading. They were literally disappearing before his eyes, revealing nothing but empty blackness. The blackness continued to creep its way through the room like a mist, eating everything around the room as it slowly made its way towards the bed. He tried to teleport with Ororo, but nothing was happing. "Liebe Wake up, we need to fly out of here!" He shook her, but she did not budge. "Ororo wake up please!" He kept screaming, pleading with her to get up. Still nothing he did worked. His heart felt like it was going to pound out his chest. All the while, more and more around them faded away until the worst started to happen and she began to fade away as well.

"Nein, dear lord what is happening!" He could feel her getting lighter and lighter in his arms, her body fading away from him. By the time she was almost completely gone, his voice was so horse from screaming he could only whisper. "Please schatz, don't go, do not leave me here without you." Nothing changed. Eventually she was completely gone and he was left alone.

_What happened?_ He asked himself. He had everything right in front of him and now it was gone. _Come on Kurt you need to calm down. Find a way out of here then you find..._ He couldn't finish that thought because new thoughts crept into his mind. Or rather, truths he did not want to remember. The truth was Ororo was never there in bed with him this night or any other night because he had never told her how he felt… before she went back to Africa or after. That he had stood by slowing tearing his heart into pieces as he watched her marry another man, who was in fact the Black Panther. The last realization struck him so hard he could feel his legs give a little underneath him. He had died never telling her how he felt about her or how much she meant to him. He may have died trying to save Hope, but to him he still died a coward. Before he had a moment to think about where he was and what this all meant, he heard a familiar and unwelcome voice.

"Such a shame, it really was a lovely dream. "Do you think the baby would have had her lovely eyes?"

"Mephisto!"

"Maybe I could help you with that?"

End of chapter one…

Well I hope you enjoyed and will read the next chapter when it comes out. It really shouldn't be too long. I always try to have one chapter am writing and one chapter am editing. So now that I've posted this I will be editing chapter two. Chapter two is titled "Let's make a deal"

Kurt to English

Liebling / Sweetheart or darling

Liebe / Love

Schatz / Treasure

Verdammt / Damn

Mein Gott / My God

Meine Freund / My friend (male)

Frau / Lady

Ja / Yes

Nein / No

Gut / Good


	2. Chapter 2: Lets make a deal

Authors notes: I have not included Kurt Darkholme in this fic. I have not really read enough on the charter to do him justice. Plus if I had him here there would be no way I could not have the two Kurt's meet and I just don't feel like telling that story right now. Special thanks to: Dreadloc, Beanie McChimp and Ebony58 for following. Also thank you to all who took the time to check out the first chapter hope you come back for the seconded. Please, please leave reviews. I'm sure I will improve more the more I do this. But feedback always helps and motives.

Chapter two: Let's make a deal!

While not technically the devil, Mephisto certainly liked playing the part. Tall, red and muscular, the immortal being was never seen without a cape or cane. His smile was never warm or friendly but always creepy and unnerving. In love with no one but himself, Mephisto had a flare for the flamboyant and dramatic. His favorite pastime was making trades, deals and wagers. Although he had once punched the demon in the jaw, Kurt knew above all he should tread very lightly where Mephisto was concerned.

"Mephisto, what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Taking a moment to look around the vast black empty space they were in Kurt asked, "Where on earth is here, for that matter?"

"Not earth, for sure. It has lots of names - Purgatory, Limbo, and the Void to name a few. The name of this place or where it is does not matter. What matters now is where you'll go next?"

"Which is?"

"Well my dear boy, that's entirely up to you."

"How could that be? I died. I am pretty sure I don't get a say in the matter."

"Sure you do, that is, with help from me of course" Mephisto winked at him.

"Why would you help me and who said I wanted it? I lived a good life. I had friends love. I like to think I did good in the world. Why shouldn't I take my place at the Lord's side and be happy? Instead of whatever twisted offer you have? Besides, don't you remember me not being very receptive the last time you tried to offer me a deal?"

"That was different my dear boy. At the time I was asking you to step aside so the fate of your world could be decided, and I would spare all you cared about. I still think you're a fool for not taking that deal by the way. This time all I'm asking is that you help me out with a little wager I've got going with a friend. You wouldn't have to do anything you don't want to do already, I assure you. Plus, I guarantee no matter the outcome, there is no big consequence to you. And the fate of your world will not be affected by it. Also let's not play coy shall we? We both know exactly why you would want to go back."

Mephisto waved his hand and suddenly an image of Ororo appeared next to where Kurt was standing. "You want go back for her! And this," Mephisto waved his hand again, the imaged changing to a scene of Kurt and Ororo in bed together. "Last but certainly not least." The image changed once more, turning to himself and Ororo holding a small child. Maybe about one year old with pointed ears, indigo blue skin, puffy checks, white curls and sapphire eyes. Kurt had never thought of his own features as beautiful before, but there was no denying that the babe was exquisite. The three looked as happy as any family could ever be. He found himself smiling at them despite his better judgment.

"Come on Kurt, I know you're miffed with me for letting you play in this delicious illusion for a while and then taking it away, but you shouldn't hold it against yourself or her."

Kurt had forgotten about that till just then. When he thought about Ororo fading in his arms he started to growl.

Waving a hand like he was scolding a naughty puppy, Mephisto scoffed. "Oh stop that, I'm sure the ladies find it very sexy. I assure you, it does nothing for me. Come on, I only did it to show you how good things could be."

"Ja, so I would be more open to taking your offer." Kurt sneered.

"You know I didn't just make up these illusions out of nowhere Kurt. She was in your thoughts as you passed. True, you had many thoughts running through your head, but this little beauty popped up more then once. You know what feeling came to you when you saw her - regret. It's funny, because I looked back and I can't find a single thing you did to her to be regretful about, unless you may regret something you didn't do or say?"

"I have no response. All that you say is true. I do love her, and I will always regret not telling her, but so?" Kurt shrugged at the immortal.

"So!" Mephisto shouted hitting the bottom of cane to the ground. " I'm offering you the chance to go back and say the things you never got to say. To see if she feels the same."

"Thank you for the offer, but the frau is married. I may not be the best Catholic, but I am certainly no home wrecker, no matter what the gain. So if you will please release my spirit so that I may move on, I will bid you good eternity."

"I guess being dead and all, you would be out of the loop. Relax my blue Romeo, your ladylove is a free agent once again."

"What?"

"Yup, T'Challe dropped her like a hot potato, without any warning."

Kurt shook his head; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He suspected they might be having problems even though Ororo never talked about it. "Mein Gott, I had no idea things were that bad."

Mephisto chuckled "Yeah well, a lot can happen in three years. What was once a chink in the armor can turn into a continental drift. You don't need to act like you're so broken up about it."

"Nein, I never... I was hurt. I was jealous even though I had no right to be, but I put that aside. I just wanted her to be happy, even with someone else. On her wedding day she looked so happy and he could give her everything. Now you tell me my dear friend... and yes, the woman I am in love with has been hurt. More so, she is probably still somewhere hurting. Nein sir, that doesn't make me happy."

"Which is exactly why you need to consider my deal!"

"And what, I just rise up from the ground? That would go over well with everyone I'm sure." Kurt laughed out loud.

"Why? It wouldn't be the first time." Mephisto shrugged. "Besides, I'm not talking about you being a zombie or something. I'm going to change the time line a bit so that you never died."

Kurt threw his hands in the air. "Forget it! I am not having you messing with everyone else's past and future just to bring me back. Who knows what havoc it will bring."

"While that would be true in most cases, unfortunately, not so in this one. But it would have been a sweet bonus for me, I must confess."

Kurt just stared at Mephisto marveling at the twisted demented creature he was.

"There you go looking confused again. Let me explain. See, when I send you back, I will make it so that when you fused with Bastion's arm, and it didn't hit anything too vital. "It won't take too much for that. Maybe I'll just move you over to the side a little. Then I'll have you teleport somewhere more useful than the front lawn, like med bay. You still needed surgery; you survived, but maybe because of the drugs or the trauma you never woke up. You will have been in a coma all this time; about three years give or take. Anything that would have happened with you dead pretty much still happens."

"Won't I start to change things when I wake up?"

"Oh come on Kurt, grow up a bit. Who in this universe ever stays dead? Even if you leave now to go sit on a cloud, I guarantee you would be back one way or the other someday. I suggest you go back now before a more grittier, edgier version of you comes from another reality or timeline to replace you. Believe me, no one really wants that."

"Wait… you're saying there is-"

"Just trust me when I say no one ever stays dead around here, well expect for Gwen and Uncle Ben."

"Uh...?"

"Anyway, here is the deal. Maybe that's not the right word for it - more of a test or experiment really. Should you except, I will send you back and you will wake up in a hospital bed on Utopia. You will be free to woo your ladylove for exactly 30 days. If you wish to stay alive, all you have to do is get Ororo to declare her love for you. And just so we are perfectly clear, I don't mean you're my long time friend-slash-teammate-slash-family sort of love. If you don't, it will turn out that the doctors missed a clot in your brain that will leak and kill you."

"After which my soul will belong to you," Kurt sighed.

Mephisto roared with laughter. "Please, you can keep your precious soul and be taken right up with to your precious lord. It's no fun torturing a soul who will take the punishment without complaint."

"Then what do you want?"

"All I want is to prove a point and have some fun."

"Prove a point to who?"

"That's info you don't need to concern yourself with. I was having a chat about how utterly foolish and hopeless your little world is. For all you try, you are simply incapable of change. Don't get me wrong; I love you guys for it. I get my biggest kicks from it actually. It's like watching a hamster run a wheel. My companion didn't agree with me. They said that given the right wake up call, anyone could change and overcome the thing that was holding them back, yada, yada. Lucky for you we were looking for someone to place the bet on right when you were dying."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt replied "Oh ja, I feel so blessed to be dying just in time to be a pawn in your game."

"As you should be. We had millions of regretful souls to choose from. When I showed my guest your little tale, I knew it was perfect. You see my dear boy, I believe that even if I send you back, by the end of your time you still won't have told the weather witch how you feel, knowing that you'll just go to heaven. There is no pressure for you to say it - no gun to your head, so to speak. You have to just get over yourself and do it. Even if you do, that's no guarantee she will love you back. Heck, even if she could or would, she has been burned so many times that she won't admit it. I will have proven my point that you haven't learned jack from your death and she didn't learn diddle from her divorce. It will be so delicious," the demon giggled. "I was going to make so she would have to tell you first before you could say it to her, but heck, I don't even need that. She is an ice princess on a good day."

"Watch your mouth Mephisto!"

"Yeah, prove me wrong. Take the deal and go back." Beside Mephisto a hospital bed appeared in the otherwise black nothingness that surrounded them.

Kurt felt like he had a million things going through his head at once. He died. He knew the right thing to do would be to move on. Mephisto was probably right anyway. He had all the time in the world before and never told Ororo how he felt. Why would now be any different? Also, if he did, could she ever love him? Surely it was too soon after her heart had been broken, and it wouldn't be fair to make her try. As much as he knew that, saying no would be the right and easiest thing to do. There was a much bigger part of him that wanted to try, wanted a second chance. Even just to spend more time with friends and love ones… Ok, to spend more time with her.

Kurt sighed, "Like it was ever really a choice. Where do I sign?"

"Paper and pen is so yesterday, just hop on the bed and I'll take that as a yes."

Kurt walked over to the bed thinking long and hard. Trying to see all the possible twist and turns in doing this. What other angles could Mephisto have? Then he realized it was pointless. Even if he were as smart as Reed, who could possibly see through all the plans of an immortal practical omnipotent being. Either he was going to do this and accept all the consequences that might go along with it, or he wasn't going to do it.

Kurt sat on the bed and said, "Here goes nothing."

"Very good!" Mephisto began clapping his hands excitedly. "Now, before I send you off, one little rule. You're allowed to tell only one person of our little deal, and of course it can't be Ororo. Do you understand?"

"Ja, what do I have to do now?"

"Oh nothing. I've got it from here, the sending you back part anyway. You just lay back and close your eyes."

Kurt took one more look around the black nothingness surrounding them before putting his feet up on the bed, laying his head on the pillow, and closing his eyes.

Almost instantly he heard the beep of a machine and a dripping sound. That made sense - Mephisto said he would be waking up in the hospital on Utopia. But then he smelled... fresh flowers? It was a familiar scent, her scent. Was she in the room right now? He did the worst possible thing he could as someone waking up from a three-year sleep - he opened his eyes right into the lighting above his head and quickly sat up. He immediately felt dizzy, his eyes hurt and he thought his head was going to split open from the pain. To him, the whole room was spinning. He stuck out his an arm to try to keep balance and someone grabbed it. "Ororo?" Kurt managed to slur out. Apparently his mouth hadn't quite woken up yet either.

"Ororo? No, sorry ami."

As the room slowly stopped spinning, he turned to see who had his arm.

"Kurt, are you ok? Remy is going to call the nurse."

"No…wait a minute. Let me look around a sec." Kurt looked over at his Cajun friend. Ever the dashing rogue, it wasn't the face Kurt wanted to greet him, but it was a familiar and welcoming one. For that he was grateful. Remy's auburn hair was tied up and fell past his shoulders. _I guess he decided to let it grow again,_ Kurt mused. He almost chuckled when he remembered a slip Ororo had once made. Apparently Remy enjoyed having Ororo brush his hair while they watched the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy. Remy's signature red eyes smiled down at Kurt and he was grinning like he knew something Kurt didn't. "Did I miss the joke mein freund?"

"Oh nothing mes amis, Remy just happy to see you finally awake. We all starting to get worried you never wake up." Giving Kurt a casual shrug, he continued, "So you wake up and your first word is my Stormy's name uh? Remy file that one away for a rainy day."

_Mein Gott, he noticed. Could that be a problem? _Kurt wondered. His denial instinct kicked in. Honed from years of trying to fool himself and everyone else he was not in love. "It's just I thought I smelled her when I was waking up."

"You smelled her?" Remy's brow shout up as he mulled that over a second. "Oh, yeah right! That girl always does smell like a field of flowers. Well, mystery solved ami, you were smelling these." Remy turned around to the nightstand and grabbed a vase of flowers.

Kurt recognized some of them. "Are those from? "

His playful friend winked at him. "Yup, one get-well-soon Ororo special. It's got a little bit of every sweet smelling thing she grows."

"Ja, I remember she would make one of these whenever anyone was sick."

"Correct, and you, my luckily elf, have been getting one of these at least once a week since you been in here."

"Every week, how long have I been out?" Kurt already had an idea of the answer, but knew it would look weird if he didn't ask.

"Uh…maybe Remy should be getting one of those pretty nurses now, non?"

"It's ok Remy, please just tell me."

"I'm sorry Kurt, but it's been about three years."

"Mein Gott, that is a while" So Mephisto had done what he said. "Remy, do you mind if I?" Kurt pointed over to the flowers.

"But of course, no problem chere."

Kurt took the vase from Remy and deeply inhaled the scent of the flowers. The smell of them brought back so much. Before, Kurt had been afraid that the illusion Mephisto put him under made his feelings for Ororo seem more than what they really were. Somehow taking in her scent confirmed that though their romantic relationship had been false, his feelings for her were not. Kurt lost count of the number of times he'd catch this scent on the wind right before she would make an appearance. At first sniff his tail would go stiff, then relax a bit to swing back and forth as he inhaled deeper in anticipation of her arrival.

"So, are you always the one who delivers them?"

"No sir, Ororo usually deliver these herself when she comes to visit. She was just about to come over with these when Hank called and asked her to help with something he was doing, which is the second reason Remy be here today. Hank said he was getting something off of your machine over there while he was leaving. He asked me to check in with the docs here since I was coming anyway. Don't think he ever really thought you be up. Can't wait to hear what old Hank is going to say when I tell him." Remy reached into his pocket to get his phone.

"Wait please, I am not ready to deal with a bunch of people or doctors right this second."

"Remy understand Kurt, but you going need to see them all sooner or later. Only reason they aren't in here right now is cause a new nurse tripped over the cord. I was going plug it back in, but apparently there is a form someone needs to fill out for that."

"Ok, but for now, just sit and talk to me some more."

"Sure thing ami." Remy took the seat next to Kurt's bed.

Not wanting to seem overly eager to talk about Ororo, he decided to ask about Hope. "Remy, did Hope… I mean, is she all right?"

"Oh, she be fine. You were amazing that day. You saved her. Though her life hasn't been a piece of cake since then, I think you'll find the fille has really come into her own."

This was a huge relief to Kurt's ears. It filled him with great joy to hear she was doing well. Hope was definitely near the top of his list of concerns, and of people he wanted see, but he found he couldn't help bringing the conversion back to the person on the top of both that list. "You said Ororo was with Hank?"

"Oui. Apparently Hank had to meet with some fancy pants heads of state that Ororo met a few times when she was married to what's-his-face."

"Was married?"

"Oh yeah, forgive me ami, you been awake for at least five minutes and Remy have yet to fill you in on all the gossip."

"Oh...Well I wouldn't want to gossip about Ororo."

"Of course not Chere, Remy be her best friend. You think I be spreading her business around. This just be a fact, unfortunately for others it be news." Remy leaned over and picked up a magazine from a bin and handed it over to Kurt.

Right there on the front cover was a huge picture of Ororo and T'Challa with a rip down the middle. In bold it read "Divorce! Find out the how, why and who? Could one of her sexy teammates from the X-men be to blame for the split?" On the side of the mag were three small pictures of Peter, Remy and Warren.

"It's a pretty good picture of me if I do say so myself, but it pissed Stormy off royally."

"Verdammt. So it's true, Mephisto was right!" Kurt knew he shouldn't be that surprised. Mephisto wasn't known for lying, but he sometimes withheld the whole truth.

"Mephisto? Kurt, no good could ever come out of anything that red devil says. This be coming from a man who worked for Sinister and Apocalypse."

"I agree with you mein freund, but-"

"But nothing. Come on Kurt, what's wrong? You're acting strange even for a man who just come out of a coma."

Kurt was beginning to feel stuck. He never liked lying, but Remy was on to him. If he suspected something was off about Kurt, he would surely bring it to Ororo's attention. A light clicked on inside Kurt's head. _Of course I should tell Remy everything._ When Mephisto said he could only tell one person, he originally thought of Logan. Now that he really thought about it, Remy was the perfect choice. He had plenty of experience with women and he knew the woman Kurt was in love with better then anyone at this point. Who better to help? In fact, Kurt found it was silly he never thought to seek Remy's advise before.

"Ok mein freund, I will tell you everything but I warn you, you're going to find it hard to believe." So Kurt told Remy everything - about dying, spending the last three years in some made-up illusion, being in love with Ororo, and the deal he made with Mephisto.

End of chapter two…

Well thanks for reading. Chapter three will be titled "No rest for cupid." Please leave reviews especially if you liked anything you read here so far. Or even if you have any ideas. I pretty much have things planed out but am open to suggestions.

Kurt to English

Ja / Yes

Mein freund / My friend (male)

Nein / No

Verdammt / Damn

Mein Gott / My God

Remy to English

Ami / Friend or buddy

Chere / Honey or dear can used for ether sex

Oui / Yes

Mes amis / my friend

Non / No

Fille / Girl

xxx


	3. Chapter 3: No rest for cupid

Authors note: Ok so Remy/Rouge shippers there is no need to hate me, at least not in this story. Remy and Rouge aren't doing so hot at this point in the story but you know. I really don't want to have to say it but you stuff can always change. Thanks to Beaine McChimp, Dreadlocand, Ebony58 and Harbinger of Kaos. And all who have taken the time to read so far. I know I must sound like a sad puppy but please leave reviews. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter three: No Rest for Cupid

"Ok, so let's see if Remy got all of this straight. When Bastion's arm went through you it hit something fatal and you died. Then instead of your spirit or whatever going to heaven, Mephisto stuck you in some fantasy were you and Stormy hooked up, got engaged and tried to have a bebe. Is Remy on track so far?"

"Ja."

"Then he pulls you out of it and offers you a deal. He make it so you didn't die, just been in a coma all this time. Now you got 30 days to get Stormy to fall in love with you and admit it. If you don't, you'll die again, but you don't owe him your soul or anything. He only wants to prove a point to someone else he made a deal with. You only allowed to tell one person and you told moi cause you want Remy's help in wooing the lady. Is that everything?"

"Ja, that's everything."

Remy needed a minute to mull over everything he just heard. He leaned back in his chair rubbing his chin. "Can't say I really blame you, Remy would have done the exact same thing in your two-toed shoes."

"Thank you mein freund, I must admit I feel completely insane and selfish for doing this."

"Well chere, if anyone deservers to be selfish for once it's you."

Kurt sheepishly asked Remy, "You did not really seem surprised when I told you I was in love with Ororo."

"That's cause there is no surprise there."

Kurt put his head in hands. "Mein gott, am I that obvious?"

"To moi and some others, yes. To Stormy, on that front you don't have to worry, Stormy been beautiful for so long she don't noticed what she does to men. Want to know what first really gave you away?"

"Sure."

"My lady."

"So? I call women frau all the time."

"True enough, but you ever noticed you only call Ororo my frau? You know Kurt, I don't call her Stormy just because her name be a mouthful and Logan don't call her Ro just to be cute. When you give someone a nickname that's just for you to use you're saying my relationship with you is special. I want to mark it as different from others. It may not be a conscious thing, but it means it all the same. Heck, my lady? The my says it all right there, non?"

"So what do you think? Is there a chance Ororo could love me, in such a little period of time and so soon after her divorce? And are you willing to help me?"

Scratching his head, Remy asked Kurt "Before I answer your question, let me ask you a few of my own. That nickname you gave her, she ever tells ya to stop using it?"

"Nein, not that I can recall."

Needing something to do with his hands, Remy pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and began shuffling. _So Stormy, you never be telling Kurt to stop with the nickname, but you be telling Remy and Logan to knock it off all the time? Either you don't notice it's a nickname or you don't tell him to stop cause you like it?_ "Hey Kurt, does she got a nickname for you?"

"Well I don't know if I would call it a nick name, but she does call me Mr. Wagner sometimes."

Remy smirked just a bit and went back to shuffling cards. He remembered hearing her say it a few times and he also remembered the way she said it. Whenever she called Remy Scoundrel or Logan Fiend it was quick and had a little pitch to it. Wagner she always drew out a little, letting the letters roll in her mouth a bit. _So Stormy, you do like it, at least enough to give him a nickname to almost match the one he gave you._

Remy tried to think about Ororo and Kurt's relationship from what little he cared to observe of it over the years. They joked, teased and flirted with each other as much as anyone else. They didn't seem to go off together on their own that much like Remy and she did, but he got the feeling that the deeper part of their friendship took place when no one else was around - not like either one was trying to hide anything, but more like it was just private.

At the very least he knew that Ororo found Kurt attractive. In the beginning she often chided Kurt for always using his hologram when he went out, telling him "if there is no need to put a towel on the David there is no need to but a hologram on you." Most people would not think it, but Ororo was a woman who enjoyed looking at men. If caught staring she would simple say, "I appreciate the human form" without a trace of embarrassment or shame in her voice. It never happened when something important was going on, but if a man was attractive it was just a fact to her. Kurt must have a great ass because Remy caught Ororo scoping it out on more then one occasion. So yes, there was attraction on both ends. When they danced or flirted there was definitely chemistry.

That wouldn't mean it would be a cakewalk to get her to fall in love, let alone a confession. After all, they both still had their hang-ups. Despite having beautiful women falling all over him, Kurt never worked up the nerve to try putting a real move on Ororo. A big reason for that was probably Logan. Both Kurt and Logan had been sweet on the girl at one point. They were best buds so Remy could see that might give a man pause. Throw in possibly rocking the team boat and not wanting to ruin a friendship. However, the cherry on the sundae was the fear of rejection. That was a lot to get past.

As for miss Monroe, where to start? Most of the time his best bud was the most level headed person you could meet. One of the few times she decides to be spontaneous she moves to another continent, becomes queen of a country and marries a super-powered king. When Ororo cuts loose she goes big. The lady may look and flirt, but she never actually made an official first move, not even when she may have wanted to. Remy had seen her drop hints a time or two. Maybe there was such a thing as too beautiful, because it seemed she would need a sign over her head before any X-man would make a move.

If asked, Remy knew she would chose to do anything in her power to keep Kurt alive. If choosing to fall in love could be an option, he knew she wouldn't hesitate. However, right now everything was still so raw for her even if she was doing her best to hide it and only letting him see the hurt in her on her worst days. Remy also got the sneaking suspicion that not all of her hurt had to do with the divorce. _With all the crazy shit that's happened over the last few months is it a wonder? Anyone who really paid attention can see she is mixed up in a big bad way. Would she ever be ready for love again ever?_ Heck, he couldn't even get her to have a fling with someone. Well, there was that one time, but he wasn't sure.

If left alone in the matter, Remy knew Ororo wouldn't open her heart to anyone for years. Now was actually the best time, while she was still feeling everything, before she had time to build back up her walls. And if Remy were picking the guy himself, he wouldn't have come up with a better choice than Kurt. They were both responsible and generous, almost to a fault. Kurt tended to let his fun side out more and that would be great for Ororo. _She always cut loose more when she has someone to do it with, friend or otherwise._ Remy could bet before long the girl would have the elf trying stuff he never thought of.

_Stormy needs to be wooed and romanced,_ which was something Remy was sure Kurt would be more then happy to oblige, even after they had been together a while. Ororo was a woman who loved with her whole heart. Once a man got it to open up to him. He'd always feel the full force of it. If Kurt could get her to open hear heart to him she would make the elf happy the rest of his days.

_But then again, maybe Kurt is halfway there._ A memory came to his mind that made Remy wonder… As well as he knew Ororo, maybe he had missed something that was there this whole time? _Heck, maybe she missed something too._

(******************)

About six months after Kurt's near fatal injury, Remy found Ororo on the roof of the hospital trying to hold back the rain and her tears. The sky was so grey it was nearing black except, for one spot above Ororo where the sun was trying desperately to hold on to a break she had made in the clouds. Remy walked over to her holding an umbrella.

Hands stretched out to her sides and her hair blowing every which way in the wind, Ororo had bellowed at him. "Drop that thing where you stand. You shall not be needing it! I assure you, not a single drop will be falling today!"

"You crazy chere? You can't hold back that much water when you feel like bursting yourself. The clouds are full to the brim Stormy; let it all fall." Remy had been standing right in front of her but she wasn't looking at him. No, her eyes, her mind, were somewhere far away.

"No, not today. It was supposed to be today."

"Stormy, you heard Hank, this was just the soonest he would be able to wake up. It's been six months; they just took him off all the drugs now. He could wake up as soon as tomorrow."

"Or it could be years Remy! Or he could never wake up at all! How many, how many more loved ones will we lose?"

"Stormy, he's not dead! As long as he is breathing there is a someday, there's hope… Which is why you're out here fighting Mother Nature and yourself, isn't it chere? - Trying to make a ray of hope in this dark sky." To this day Remy would never be sure if Ororo was talking to him or whatever it was she was looking at far in the distance.

"There was never darkness in his presence. Nothing was ever so grim when he was near."

"Not 'was' yet Stormy. He'll wake up one day when he's ready."

It was the first and only time Remy had ever seen tears streaming down her face when her eyes were white. The sight was beautiful, haunting and heartbreaking. She continued in vain to try to make the clouds part and bring out the sun, but she was far too upset and melancholy. After a few minutes more she stepped under Remy's umbrella and the hole in the sky closed up, taking the single ray of sunshine along with it. Ororo buried her face in Remy's chest. Her tears and the rain burst through like a broken dam.

(**********)

That memory sealed Remy's answer on whether or not to help Kurt and what his chances were. Remy glanced over at the bed. Kurt looked like a puppy in a pound just on the cusp of perking up his ears and wagging his tail.

"Oui Kurt, I do believe there is ghost of chance. But if Remy gonna be your cupid, you got to promise Remy two things. One, you do exactly what Remy say even if you don't like it. And two…"

"If Ororo and I do get together I promise not to give her any grief when you two go off on one of your little thieving adventures, or come over all the time and all the other best buddy things you do, with which I am fine. However Remy, I do draw the line at brushing her hair."

"Really, that's where you want to draw the line, hair brushing chere?"

"Of course mein freund, because I plan to do it."

"You are aware Remy been known to snuggle in her bed?"

"You can't snuggle in her bed if I'm already there Remy." Kurt smiled, giving the Cajun a full view of his perfectly sharp and pointed fangs.

"Good point mes ami"

"Also, if there was ever going to be anything going on between you two it would have happened already. You would be even more pathetic then me to have the inside track all this time and not do anything about it."

"Another excellent point. You know, I have made that point to a couple of guys myself. I think I'm going to like you as my best friend-in-law. So do we have a deal then?"

"Ja, making a deal with you is much easier to make then with Mephisto."

"We shall see mes ami, we shall see."

"Ok, I guess the first thing would be for you to go and let the nurses know I'm awake."

"Non, the first thing is making sure no one figures out you're awake till Stormy gets back in this room."

The next two days were no picnic for Kurt or Remy. Kurt had been more then ready to get out of that bed. He couldn't do anything but lie there perfectly still with his eyes closed unless Remy gave him the all clear. Kurt also didn't like the idea that they were setting it up so that Ororo would be the one in the room when he woke up.

"I'm worried it would be dishonest and I would rather die again than to trick her into feeling something for me."

"Hey, if Hank hadn't called she would have been the one here when you woke up anyway. We are just fixing that. Now you lie still while Remy takes care of some things."

(**************)

Remy's number one job for the two days was to make sure Kurt was checked on and monitored as little as possible. The first step was making sure his machines didn't get turned back on. _You got to love bureaucracy sometimes,_ Remy thought as he made his way to the nurse's station. _It always makes the art of deception so much easier._

Documents could always be lost or forged when need be.

_D'accord, it's Hello nurse at the desk today!_ Remy could feel his smile spread as he approached. He usually preferred the tall leggy type like his Anna or Ororo, but you could never count those petites as down and out. Hello nurse was one of his favorite petites. She may have been short, but everything else about her was as big as the great state of Texas where she was from - big dirty blonde hair, big brown eyes and big well, anything a man might like to be big. All this on a thin little frame that didn't seem like it should be able to hold that much woman. Plus the butterfly wings that came out from between her shoulder blades were just adorable.

"Well good afternoon Hello nurse. I can't believe they stuck someone as pretty as you behind a desk. You should be walking around the hospital spreading good cheer with your smile."

Hello nurse loved to flirt and let out a cute little infectious giggle at Remy's comments. "I told you last time Remy, call me-"

"Ah chere, come now, don't ruin the mystery." Remy replied, giving her a smoldering look with his red eyes "I know that's not your name, but every time Remy see you that's all he want say." "Hello… nurse!"

Hello nurse smiled as she scanned Remy's body up and down with her big brown eyes. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're still in town. Stuck in this a place all day I don't get flirted with nearly as much as I should."

"Such a shame to hear. Remy make sure he come by more often and give you a double shot."

"Well please do luv. Oh by the way, I just filled out that paperwork so we can have someone come down here and turn Mr. Wagner's monitoring equipment back on."

"Well thanks so much, I was just coming to check on that."

"Good thing too, we're getting this in right on the wire. It has to be sent to processing first and they go home in 30 minutes. We would have had to wait till Monday morning. I'll just have to run this down in five and we will be good to go."

"Hospital's a model of efficiency, non."

"You said it luv."

"Why don't you let Remy take you out for a drink and you can tell me all the ins and outs of hospital paperwork?"

"Sweet baby Jesus, I thought you were never going to ask. Let me just get my phone so I can put your number in it."

As soon as Hello nurse turned around Remy took a graceful hand and slid the form across the desk sending it into the waste bin.

"Here is my number. I get off tonight around eight if you want to grab a drink or two."

"That sounds lovely chere, Remy will definitely be giving you a call." Remy picked up one of her hands and pressed a soft long kiss on it, then headed back to Kurt's room. With that one well-placed kiss, Hello nurse completely forgot about the paperwork she was going to deliver.

(*****************)

Once that was taken care of, the rest of Remy's job was to make it look like someone had always just checked in on Kurt. Nothing major - change a few charts, chat a few people up. This meant that he had to stay in the hospital the whole two days and hide every now and then so it didn't appear that he had been there all day. Hospitals were not the most comfortable places so he knew he could kiss his beauty sleep goodbye.

He also hung around to make sure Kurt stuck with the program. The man was itching to get moving. Kurt and Remy did a lot of card playing and talking those two days, but Remy knew he had to be careful about the info he gave Kurt. It would look strange if Kurt didn't have a ton of questions.

"So now it's the Jean Grey School and Logan's running it?"

"Oui."

"Wow, who would have guessed? I do not understand what happened to bring about this split."

"That's really complicated, and everyone's got their own answer on the subject. I think it's best if you just wait awhile on that one. I'm sure Logan and Scott are going to be more than happy to give you their thoughts."

"Ja, you're probably right. What about you and Anna? If you both went to the school, why are you back here on Utopia?"

"Your sister and me are having some issues." Remy noticed it looked like his blue friend was trying really hard to suppress a chuckle. "Oh is that funny Kurt?"

"I am sorry my friend, but when are you two not having issues?"

"Yeah, well anyway, when Ororo got the bomb dropped on her, I wanted to be there for her. Things weren't that hot between Anna and me. I thought it be a chance for the two of us to clear our heads; see where we stood."

"I'm sorry to hear that you two are having problems. I sincerely hope you work it out."

"Thank you, my ami, you and me both."

Time seemed to move by way slower then both men would have liked, but it did move. Kurt nearly jumped out of the bed when he heard Siri announce a call from Stormy.

"Hello scoundrel, did you behave yourself while I have been away? You haven't been bringing a parade of bimbos to my apartment have you?"

"No Stormy, I think you find Remy has been a very good boy in your absence."

"Are sure Remy? Because when you leave, I don't want a bunch of lovesick woman showing up at my door."

"Remy cross his heart. Are you going to go home? Do you need Remy to come and pick you up?"

"No thank you, Hank got a car service and I decided to go straight to the hospital. Hank has some things to do there before he heads back out to New York, so this works out perfectly. If you want you can bring my car to the hospital and we can go grab lunch when I'm done."

"Lunch with a beautiful women? Remy wouldn't miss it. See you later."

Slapping his hands together Remy announced to Kurt "All right, it's show time."

"So she's?..."

"Yup, your love is on her way here right now."

Kurt tried to fix himself up as best as he could, considering he couldn't get out of the bed. He looked in a hand mirror, but it didn't make him feel any more hopeful.

Remy left the room for a minute but came back quickly. "Ok, this is great. Hank is going to have a very long meeting as soon as he gets in, which means it should just be Ororo in the room with you. Now what are the two rules for today?"

"Uh, if it can be helped, don't stir until after she kisses me goodbye." Remy had told Kurt the other day that Ororo faithfully ended every visit with a kiss on his cheek or forehead. That had made him smile. He was definitely looking forward to it today.

"And the second thing?"

"Under no circumstances am I to use the L word today. It will only scare her off and she won't believe it because I just woke up."

"Right, now I'm not trying to give you a script here Kurt. Really, that's the only thing to stay away from right now. Other then that, just be your normal charming self and I am sure everything is going to be fine."

"Well I am glad one of us is sure" Kurt sighed.

Remy slapped Kurt on the back and grabbed his things "Well, I got to get going. I'm not suppose to be here yet. I'll see you in a few."

Before he left, Kurt lay down and went back to playing comatose. Remy went out to the parking lot, and careful to avoid being seen, he got in Ororo's car. He then drove the car a few blocks over, and for the first time in nearly two days, he passed out.

End of chapter three…

Thanks again to everyone who's read. Chapter four will be titled Wakening-sleeping beauty. Sorry that Ororo has been missing for two chapters but this one is all hers. Hank shows up for a few minutes too. Hope you enjoyed and will come back for the next chapter. Thanks again, please leave a review.

Kurt to English

Ja / yes

Mein Gott / My God

Mein Freund / My friend male

Frau / Lady

Remy to English

Mesa ami / My friend

Oui / Yes

Non / No

Ami / friend

Bebe / Baby

D'accord / Ok, alright, agreed, understand


	4. Chapter 4: Waking sleeping beauty

Author notes: Ok so Ororo is back in this one. I know I was eager to have Storm back in the story and now we will get to look into her head a bit too. Thank you to **6Black Key Wings9,** **AerynsFallen**, **Beanie McChimp, Dreadloc, Ebony58 and SweetMya5. **Also thanks to any one who has taken the time to read. If you like or have a suggestion please leave a review or pm.

Chapter four: Waking sleeping beauty

"Hank, it is not funny! You know the harsh chemicals they use to clean hospitals does this to my nose every time." Ororo was getting annoyed; she couldn't get her nose to stop twitching. But more then that Hank's chuckling at her twitching nose was getting on her nerves.

"Oh come Ororo, you don't think it's funny cause you can't see how impossibly cute you look right now" her hairy blue friend cooed. "But you know…if you let me capture it on my phone you can look back at the moment in hindsight and I am sure you will see the humor in it."

Ororo tried very hard at get perfect control of her face long enough to give Hank an icy stare. But her efforts were a complete waste, as she could not stop the twitching long enough for it to be scary. It only served to bring Hank into a full on laughing fit. "Ah...thank you my dear." Hank said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I needed that after this weeks disappointment."

"Well so glad to be of assistants" Ororo grimaced at him. But after a moment she smiled at her friend. It had been a rough couple of days for the both of them and it was good to see him laugh.

It had started with a last minute meeting with the ambassador to Mexico, to discuss the mutant plight there. Hank had been trying to get a meeting for weeks only to have the ambassador's office squeeze him in at the last minute. Hank had asked Ororo to come along because she had met the ambassador once before. From the long stemmed roses he sent to Ororo the next morning it would seem the ambassador had taken a likening to her. She had been on her way to visit Kurt when Hank called. It was not even a choice of which she would rather go do. Even in a coma Kurt was better company by far then any politician or foreign dignitary. But she was glad to help Hank out.

So it was a mad dash to catch a flight to DC. Once they were on the plane Hank received some readings on his phone from the machines monitoring Kurt, which suggested he might be starting to wake up. They asked Remy to look into it when he delivered her flowers. Maybe he could grab a doctor to take a look at the read out. But unfortunately they would be taking off by the time Remy got there. They tried getting a hold of him as soon as they had the Internet. But Remy never responded till they had already landed, claiming he had been busy. "Probably busy with a nurse in the on call room." Ororo snickered at her best friend over the phone.

The whole flight her emotions went back and forth. One minute she was feeling frustration over having to wait and the next it was excitement over the possibility of Kurt being awake. Both Hank and her took turns, as the lets not get our hopes up person. But it was no use, especial with Ororo, she took care to keep measure with Hank. However on the inside she felt like she would explode.

She ponder how you never really know how much you enjoy talking to a person until you can't talk to them anyway more. She had known just how much Jean had meant in her life. So when she died Ororo was not surprise at all by the big gapping hole that was left in her heart. But Kurt's coma and how much she truly missed him, it stumbled her. Of course it had been heartbreaking when it first happened. But now it was like every time Ororo thought she had cried all the tears she had to cry there he was again. True he was part of her X-men family; they had fought, loved, laughed and cried together too many times to count. She would be divested to lose any of them.

Yet something about seeing Kurt in that hospital bed really ate at her. It seemed so wrong for someone with so much passion, energy and joy to just be lying there. As soon as the plane touched the ground it was a race between her and Hank to turn back on their phones. Poor Hank had felt great guilt over Kurt's condition. His nanobot technology was used on Kurt. It had been part of the reason Kurt had to be in a drug-induced coma of which he still hadn't wakened from. Ororo reminded Hank that it was because of his nanobots that Kurt was alive at all. But she could tell this only helped a little. At last both their bubbles were popped when they finally got a hold of Remy. Only to find that Kurt's condition had not changed at all.

This defiantly put a cloud over their trip to DC to say the least. Ororo found her self-feeling bitter. During one meeting she couldn't help that her mind wander to her sleeping friend. _Here are these boorish selfish men auguring tit for tat as some of their people are suffering or dying. While gracefully, charming Kurt who had saved countless lives and was constantly giving of himself is lying in a hospital bed._

She made the rounds with Hank, letting him pack in as much business as he wanted. For once she preferred a boring dinner party than to be back in her room alone. Ororo didn't want to cross the thrashed hold to her room until she was sure she would drop like a stone on the bed. Since the divorce she had been avoiding anything having to do with the news. Ororo was so sick of looking at herself on the Internet, TV and magazines. Not that this trip was really going to help with that matter, she had already seen some photographs as they were leavening the airport in Maryland. All in all they accomplished what they set out to do but she was glad to be back.

Ororo felt very eager to get to the hospital and check in on Kurt. She had a weird feeling that she knew had to be wrong. But she also knew it wouldn't go away till she checked it out for herself. They arrived at the hospital in fairly short time. Hank and her headed straight for the elevator. Which is when her nose started to have a mind of it's own.

"You know Ororo you could have gone home first. You didn't have to come with me straight to the hospital."

"I know Hank but I wanted to come."

Hank cleared his throat and pulled off his glasses. This was usually a sign he was going to say something he felt was important. "Ororo I just wanted to say that I know Logan and I gave you a lot of grief when Amanda made you Kurt's guardian ad litem. I have come to see over time that she made the best choice and you have made the right decisions when it's comes to Kurt's care."

"Well thank you Hank that means a lot coming from you."

"That's good to know," he said giving her a toothy grin before continuing. "I was hurt when you decide to leave Kurt here to be treated by Dr. Nemesis. However you were correct in your assessment that I had my hands in too many pots. I probably either wouldn't be focusing enough on the medical aspects of the nanobots. Or I would have driven myself crazy if Kurt never woke up. I Am very sorry and hope you can forgive me."

Twisting her lips and playing with her hands Ororo sighed, "being that Kurt is still not awake I don't know how good my decision was."

"Nonsenses, with the info Dr. Nemesis gets from working with this new patient in London I'm sure we are going to see a break threw soon. In the mean time with all the stuff going on in you're life and you still stay on top of his care."

Ororo was very happy to here Hank's apology. She was glad to know that he had finally seen that her decision to keep Kurt here was not some under handed way to get back at him and Logan for leaving. Yet she could feel there was something else also coming with this apology.

"Hank it's my job and privilege to see to our friend's care. I take it as seriously as anything else I do. I also happen to enjoy my visits with him. Of course I would like them much more if he were awake." Ororo saw Hank's brow lift up and she knew she had given him the opening he had been waiting for.

"Ah yes about that, some of the staff tells me you come and visit after hours. On top of the trip you make every week during the day. And that's just the times you have allowed yourself to be seen."

"Goddess this elevator's is taking forever." Ororo groaned out as she rolled her eyes.

"Ororo," Hank placed his hands on her shoulders, imploring her to look at him. Ororo could now begin to feel a heat race with in her. She didn't want to have any sort of a serious conversion right now. Instead of anger she decided to try a bit of humor.

Batting her lashes and making her smile syrupy sweet. "Ok Hank you got me I'm addicted to the way the hospital fumes makes my nose twitch. What can I say, I just can't get enough, it's like being a bunny rabbit. I like to twitch Kurt's cheeks with my nose while he's sleeping."

"He isn't a sleep Ororo, he's in a coma," Hank said flatly.

Gone was the smile as Ororo perfectly arched one snowy eyebrow at her friend. "I am fully aware of that Hank I assure you."

"I am sorry if it seems like I'm just getting on your back Ororo. I know you have been going threw a rough time. I think you would be better severed sharing your problems with a friend who can talk back, comfort you."

"You do remember Remy has been staying with me right?"

"I meant someone who was capable of a grown up conversation" Hank chuckled at her.

"I know you mean well, but really I am fine." She was relived when they finally reached Kurt's floor. "Are you coming Hank?"

"I'll be there in few I want to talk to his regular doctors firsts and go over some readings. Then I have a board meeting to go to."

"Uh, soundings about as exciting as the politicians were."

"Yes just about, thank you again for that by the way my dear. Not only did your company make the trip bearable. But I honestly couldn't have got through as many doors as I did with out you."

"I am glad something good could come out of my...notoriety" she shrugged as the elevator door started close. Before it closed all the way Ororo stuck out an arm to stop the door. "And Hank it's not cause he can't talk back. It's because it's Kurt and well…"

Hank gave her a puzzled looked for a moment then his faced relaxed. "Oh…I think I understand" he nodded at her as the door closed.

_No he doesn't_ Ororo told herself as she turned to walk down the hall towards Kurt's room. _Hank is way too logical sometimes. It had been nearly three years, in his mind it was a done deal in less some big medical thing happened._

But even if he never woke up, Ororo could never just treat Kurt as if he were some plant. And she treated her plants better than most people. _It's funny, because the one other person who would have understood all I have done with Kurt's care. The physically therapy four times a week, bitching to the nurse about opening windows, playing music and actual talking to him when they went into his room. Or why I could still find comfort in the presences of a friend who couldn't respond back. The only person who would have total gotten me doing all this after nearly three years is the man who is in that bed._

Even though she knew nothing had changed in Kurt's condition. Ororo still felt the disappointed when she walked into the room all the same. She cleared a huge sigh as she entered the room. Then, brought a smile to her face as she made her way a cross to open the window.

"Well Mr. Wanger I must admit I am slightly ticked at you. You had me and Hank so excited there for a while. Ever the practical joker I suppose, but the jokes on you Kurt."

Walking over to his bed Ororo leaned over one of his delicate pointed ears. "Cause on the plane ride I made a promise that if you were awake when we landed I would give you a sponge bath." Ororo lifted her head back up to look at Kurt's face. For some who was part Neyaphem he was quite angelic in sleep. His well-formed face was perfectly relaxed and at peace while his thick long lashes fluttered softly against his cheek.

"Well Mr. Wanger...no responds then? Fine your lose I promise you. For that I get to pick out what we read today. And as much as I have really enjoyed reading from your bible, I know a pagan like me right? A woman likes a little variety. So while I was in DC I managed to pick up a copy of Errol Flynn's bio and the personal published journals of Vincent Price. So what do you say, a chapter of Flynn a chapter of Price?" She waited a beat before saying "I'll take your silences as a yes then." Ororo grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside Kurt's bed and past the time reading to her friend.

Just as she was finishing up the last page she got a text from Remy. Telling her that he would be in front of the hospital in fifteen minutes. She began to rise and stretch like a cat just getting up from a good nap. "Guess I should tell you a little about DC. However the truth is there's not much to tell. Boring awful people trying to pretend there not boring and awful. I know, I sound bitter. Most people would say it's just the divorce. But really that's just been the icing on a very bad cake."

Ororo started to tap the tip of a stiletto to the floor; frustrated at not being able to the right words. "I feel…to be honest Kurt I don't know how I feel about anything. I have been feeling so much for so long that I think lately I am starting to feel numb."

"It's not like I always have a frown on my face or that I never laugh or smile." Ororo started to realize that she was biting her bottom lip. Something's are very hard to admit, even to ones self.

"Even when I'm not forcing myself it all still feels a little hallow. Even with Remy as great as he has been. I don't know maybe it's better to just let myself feel this way? Maybe this is what I need right now? A thin layer of ice between me and everything else." Ororo looked over at Kurt, his face had not changed. But if it could she knew he wouldn't look like he was in agreement with her.

"Ok, I know what you would say! You would say Ororo it's not good to shut yourself up, that I should try to open to those who care about me. You would remind me that they are so many who would gladly step in." Shacking her head at the thought of all that had happen in recent time Ororo continued. "I am not really sure that's true any more with everything that has gone down since you've been… like this."

She picked up a brush from the nightstand and started to work it threw his soft curls. While brushing she continued to play out how the rest of the conversation might go. "Let's see next you would probably tell me that I need to think of all the things that there were to be truly happy and grateful for." Doing a very bad Kurt imitation "My frau think of all there is to look forward to."

"And while I am glade that most of us have passed threw this last cries, none of us have walked away unscathed. I don't even know if I should stay here, go back east to the school or just go." Ororo knew Kurt would not like the way she sounded right now. Frankly she didn't like it much either. He wouldn't let her get away with it if he were awake. _But he's not,_ she told herself.

"You once told me that the world would be a better place if more people were as giving as me. But I'm not giving Kurt I am selfish." Ororo put the brush down and lightly caressed Kurt's face with the tips of her fingers.

"I don't just want you to wake up for you or every one else who cares about you. I want you to wake up for me. Because you wakening up, that would be something I would be truly happy and grateful for my friend. The world has been so…grey Kurt, but your pure color. So please come back to all of us soon. Cause our world; my world is in desperate need of some color."

She grabbed her things and then leaned over the bed again. "Ok I'll tell you what, I'll make you in even better offer. You wake up before I walk out this door and I'll let you give me a sponge bath." She chuckled and then leaned down farther to give Kurt a goodbye kiss, which she always did before she would leave.

_If Kurt could see this _she thought to herself. _He would make a comment that the scene looked liked some reverse fairytale._ "My frau this is all wrong, the beauty should be asleep and the prince should not still look like a beast when he kisses her awake!" Yet no matter how many times she had done this routine of kissing him goodbye. He still remained a sleeping prince.

Ororo imagined Kurt with one his devilish grins as he said "well if you want to break the spell you have to place the kiss on the lips, ja?"

_Ok Kurt, what could it hurt?_ Ororo moved her over a tad and looked down once more at the sleeping prince. She smiled at him before bending down and pressing her lips lightly to his. It had been a while since Ororo had given or received a kiss on her lips. Maybe that is why she had let the kiss linger just a little.

You would have to really stop and look to notice. But Kurt had beautifully lips or at least Ororo had always thought so. She had told him as much once and it was one of the few times she had seen his wonderful purple blush. Kurt's lips were in the shape of a perfect bow. They were soft and just full enough to be really kissable. Ororo pulled back and smirked at him "now the real question is if I'm ever going to tell you about that when you wake up? Well you're just going to have to wake up to find out." Ororo winked as she turned to walk out the room.

Just as she was about to grab the doorknob she heard the sound of someone trying to clear his or her throat. It stopped Ororo dead in her tracks. She knew she should probably turn around and prepare for a fight. _Right, that's what this was going to be? Someone came in here when I wasn't looking and they mean trouble. I should turn around now_ she said to herself. But she didn't, she stood right there with her backed turned to whoever it was. Just waiting for something, hoping for something. Then she heard what she had been hoping for and it stunned her so much she dropped everything in her hands.

In a weak voice she heard Kurt ask "surly you're not leaving so soon my frau?"

Some where between a whisper and squeak Ororo managed "Kurt?"

End of chapter four…

Ok well thanks again. Chapter five is "The calm before the storm" It should be a cute chapter. It's just between Ororo and Kurt. I wanted to give the two lovebirds some time together before Chapter six "welcome back" in which many of Kurt's friends and family will be dropping by. Spending time with his frau is going to take some work in the chaos that all his loved ones will bring. Again am now on updates every other week. Am still very interested in the story but just felt I needed more time. This seems to be working out good for me so far. But don't be too surprise if I put out a chapter or two early here and there.

Little side note on a word I used that some might not know: Neyeaphem are a demonic-looking group of mutants who lived in Biblical times. Kurt's biological father Azazel a full-blooded Neyeaphem.


	5. Chapter five: The calm before the storm

Author notes: I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. This chapter was really fun to write. I really hope you like it. I would like to thank **_6blackeywings9,_** **_Aeryns Fallen, Beanie McChimp, Dreadloc, Eboney58 and MASTER-OF-SURPRISE, Harbinger Of Kaos andSweet May5_**. For following, fav and or reviewing. Please leave review or pm your feedback. I'm in this story till the end but every follow, favorite and review just makes my whole day. It also makes me all the more eager to be better and get the next update out. (Also I have a Kuroro teen one shot up. I would love to hear from you guys about it.)

Chapter five: The calm before the storm

_Was she always that beautiful or is she more so because I haven't laid eyes upon her in so long? No, that can't be it because for me it was like yesterday. _Kurt had been going over and over every detail of his short time with Ororo since this morning. _Mein Gott, she really is just that beautiful! Her brilliant smile, flaws less skin and her eyes like two big blue inviting pools that dared you not to look away._ Truly it like she was his own personal angel on earth. It almost didn't seem fair that one woman should have so much beauty and grace. Thankfully she was an even lovelier person on the inside. Or Kurt might have questioned god's wisdom in giving one woman so much sway.

Lying there with Ororo in the room had been pure torture for Kurt. He wanted to open his eyes and look at her the moment she walked into the room. As much as he looked forward to hearing her voice again he had been worried that all he might hear in it was pity. But no, she had spoken to him as if she knew he was able to speak back. She read to him and even joked with. At least Kurt had assumed she had been joking about the sponge bath. "Gott im Himmel help Remy if he made me miss out on such an opportunity only to stay in bed for two days." Kurt moaned at the celling.

When he began to hear the sadness in her voice his heart ached for her. When she asked him to wake up, it seemed to go against every fiber of his being not to give her what she wanted. The only way he kept still was to tell himself over and over that any minute he would be giving her what she asked for and everything she ever asked for after that.

Then there was the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm; somehow by sheer force of will alone he managed not to press into them. The fact that it had lingered just a little had pleased him greatly for a while. However now doubt and the over whelming odds against him pulling this off were gnawing at him again.

Kurt had truly wanted to feel hopeful about his chances with Ororo. She had cried through her smile when he revealed he was awake. She stood by him for as much as she could before Hank had forced her to leave so he could run test. Ororo promised to return but Hank squashed that too. Saying Kurt would need to rest. Kurt protested that he had been resting for three years and it was the last thing he needed. But Hank was so intense there was something strange about him Kurt thought.

Now Kurt was alone in his room and feeling very frustrated. He had already wasted two days and now had wasted another. When he was finally brought back to his room he found a package on the nightstand. It was a cell phone and there was already a text from Ororo.

Ororo: Hope you don't mind I got this for you and loaded it up with some mutual contacts. It's got Internet, a few movies some new and a few of your old favs. If you don't like it I can switch it out for something else. Can't say again how happy we all are that your back.

Kurt opened up the phone to video and found two Errol Flynn films. One of which he remembered watching with her and enjoying greatly. "Thoughtful as always my frau" Kurt sighed. He was going to start a movie when he received another text from Ororo.

Ororo: Are you still up?

Kurt knew he was in love with this woman but stilled wonder why those four simple words from her made him feel excited. Like something was about to happen. He quickly texted her back

Kurt: Wide awake.

In less then a minute his phone pinged again.

Ororo: I thought so! You really shouldn't be, am calling Hank! Lol just kidding. I thought you might be restless tonight. If you wouldn't mind the company I could swing by right now?

Kurt was glad he was alone, so no one saw the ear-to-ear grin on his face or the fact that his tail was now drumming on the mattress.

Kurt: I could never mind your company my frau. But unfortunately I do believe visiting hours are over. :(

Ororo: Well Mr. Wanger it's a good thing that has never stopped me before. So if you would be so kind as to hit the button with the picture of the window on your remote it should be on the side of your bed. See you in ten ;)

Kurt found the remote that controlled the TV, lights, on call button and the automatic windows. The night air felt great but it did nothing to calm the excitement threating to explode inside of him. This would be there first moment alone together, he was nervous about it going well. But mostly after the last couple of hours he was just really looking forward to seeing her.

A strong gust of window blew into his room and brought along with it her unmistakable flora sent. A few minutes later she blew threw the window like a graceful bird. Landing in the middle of the room. Wearing a breath taking smile on her lovely face and carrying a take out bag in hand.

"My frau I truly hope that is what I think it is in that bag and that it is for me?"

"If your are thinking Kung Pao Chicken, then yes Mr. Wanger you are correct on both counts" she winked at him. "Some how I just didn't think that hospital food would cut it."

"You know me too well Ororo and thank you for the phone by the way. You must allow me to pay you back as soon as I am able."

"Don't be ridiculous Kurt, you being awake is payment enough. Well let's have a look at you sir." Ororo put a hand to her chin as she made a show of surveying him. "Well it doesn't look like Hank roughed you up to much. I'd say you got off light all things consider."

"And you my frau are still the most graceful and beautiful creature it has been my pleasure to lay eyes upon." He realized it might have been a little thick. But found that looking at her now it was hard to keep his feelings from slipping out. Her outfit was more causal then this morning. Before she had been wearing business attire. While the French braid and stiletto heels had it's own appeal. This evenings outfit was more her.

Simple well fitted jeans, sky blue V-neck mid drift tee and silver flats. Her hair was now free and cascading in soft waves down her back. Her white hair had only been a little past her shoulders when he had seen her last. But now it came all the way down to her waist. It was the only trace that anytime had past on her body.

Kurt always marveled at how with out a stich of make up Ororo had a flawless natural beauty. While other women spent thousands in money and time never even to come close.

She giggled at his compliment and his stomach flipped at the sound. "Kurt you have no idea how glad I am too see that you came out of this with charm in tact. You know there are too few charming men in the world."

Putting a hand across his chest Kurt gave her a little bow. "Well my frau if you find your life is lacking in charm then I shall just have to be twice as charming. Or be around twice as much."

This time Ororo rolled her eyes. "Ok, don't let go to your head Mr. Wagner let's eat. You find something on the tv or radio and I'll set up." With The TV low in the back round the two friends eat and chatted.

"So has my English lapsed over this three year slumber? Or am I correct in reading that this text implies that this is not the first time you have snuck up to my room in the middle of the night, ja?"

"Mmm...I should have read that one before I sent it."

"Maybe you should have but you didn't, so come explain yourself."

Ororo wasn't sure she really wanted to say. She had never actual talked to anyone about it before. _But it's his first night back; can I really refuse such a simple request? What can I do,_ she told herself. Last night if some had made an offer she would have given away all her secrets just to have this chance to talk with him.

So Ororo told Kurt about how one night she had found herself restless. Not for the first time in a long time, but for the first time since Kurt's coma and being on Utopia most of her time. She wandered around for hours just letting her mind think about whatever little thing that was keeping her up at the time. It had worked somewhat. After a few hours she did begin to feel tired. Yet for some reason she couldn't bring herself to go home. It was like she was waiting for something. Then it hit her; she was waiting for Kurt to show up, to make a joke, to charm a smile out of her, or to just sit and be still with her. That's what he had done for her so many times in the past. It was what they had always done for each other and she missed it.

So that's why on top of visiting him once a week during the day Ororo often found herself flying into his room at night. Sometimes she would just sit with him. Sometimes she talked about what was on her mind or do the things that she would do on a day visit.

But what Ororo didn't offer up to Kurt was that once she curled up next to him in bed and fell asleep. It had been a really rough week. Things had just settled down from this last crisis and she was still harming out the details of her divorce.

Ororo hadn't slept in two days and she only met to lie there a little while. In the moment she just really missed Kurt and this time chatting didn't feel like enough. She careful moved him over a tad turning her body towards him, laying her head on his chest and wrapped one of his arms around her side. He was warm and she felt more comfortable than she had in her own bed.

As she lay there she started to reminisce about there time in the mansion. It didn't happen a lot but more then one of they're late night strolls ended with them just holding each other for a while. No longer then a few minutes. They never fell a sleep and they were never in a bed. But it was that same feeling of warmth and comfort that she felt now. When Ororo thought about it she didn't think Kurt would mind this right now. Between the steady beat of his heart and his wonderful sandalwood musk she felt every tight muscle she had relaxing.

When Kurt first joined the X-men Ororo wonder if she would ever get use to the smell of brimstone. But found over time it was much like Remy's cigarettes or Logan's cigars. They had become found and familiar smells when mixed with the scent of the person she associated them with. Now that Kurt hadn't teleported in years the smell of brimstone was gone and she missed it. But even just the sandalwood was enough. It was all so comforting that she passed out. It wasn't till Ororo got a call from Remy just before dawn that she woke up.

"Stormy where are you?" Remy was sounding less like the dashing rough he was and more like an annoyed parent.

"Why, is something wrong?" Ororo not really wanting to answer the question decided to by pass it all together.

"What be wrong is I come all the way over from the east coast to surprise you with my crepes before you get up and surprise, it looks like you haven't been here in days."

"I've been there..."

"Oh really chere! Have you slept here or at all for that matter?"

"I've slept..." _Just not there._

"Hey, did you finally be taking Remy's advice! Stormy you little minks, did you spend night in the arms of some dashingly handsome man?"

Ororo looked over at Kurt's face. It was relaxed, peaceful and as handsome as she always thought it was.

"Stormy hello..."

Reaching out a hand and stroking the cheek of the handsome elf with the back of her hand, she finally responded after a moment and sighed, "yes I did actual."

"Stormy are you ok? Do you need Remy to come and get you?"

"No, I'm heading out now."

"Ororo this got to stop, you are not alone. You got to stop acting like it! Remy be here for you. You can lean on me. Lord knows I leaned on you enough."

"Thank you Remy, I know that you are here for me. You've have always been there for me, more then enough. In fact if it wasn't for you and-" Suddenly Ororo whipped her head back around to look at Kurt again. "Remy I'm going to be heading back to my place now. But I will be excepting those crepes when I get there." She hung up with out waiting for a respond from Remy.

Ororo reached out and gave Kurt's hair a few strokes. "Goddess, even in a coma your still there for me." It would have made Ororo laugh it wasn't so sad that it almost made her cry. Yet she managed to rein it in, pulled her lips into a pitiful small smile and told Kurt thank you before giving him a quick peak on his forehead.

She got up to leave heading home to calm down what was sure to be an in raged Cajun. On the way home Ororo thought about all the men who had been in her life. A lot of whom were called heroes. However who were the two that always seemed to stand by her when she really needed it? One calls him self a thief and the other once called himself a demon…

"My frau, Ororo?"

"Uh, yes Kurt?"

"I asked you how long before you were cuddling up in bed with me?" Kurt's smile was as full as the day was long.

"Oh don't be so smug you! It was just that one time and how did you know? Did Hank- wait you didn't know, did you?"

"No I was just kidding, I had no idea" Kurt replied, hold up his hands trying to look apologetic.

"You..."

"Well vielen dank my frau."

"Please Kurt, don't do that."

"Do what Schöne?"

"Thank me, I assure you I was not being completely altruistic and it was very irresponsible of me. I could have hurt you."

"Oh so the night visits and snuggling weren't all purely for my benefit. You are feeling guilty that you got some comfort out of it, ja?"

He had hit the nail on the head and she didn't have a responds so she didn't give one. But instead chose to fight the over whelming urge to bite her lower lip.

"Please Ororo I have been in this bed for three years, in this world but not a part of it. If you tell me you received comfort from these late night visits when you needed it, that dose not make me feel used. That makes me feel grateful."

_Only Kurt,_ Ororo remarked to herself. "Grateful?"

"Ja, grateful that I could be of use to anyone. Let alone some who..." _Not tonight Kurt._ "To someone who is so dear to me. Awake, asleep whatever I always want to be there for you in anyway I can." He reached out a hand and patted the top of one of hers that was over by the edge of the bed.

Ororo felt completely relieved. She had thought at the time that Kurt might say something like this. But that didn't stop her from feeling guilty about taking comfort without an invitation later. She couldn't believe it was his first evening back and here he was comforting her. His amber eyes were warm and inviting. His smile full gentleness and patience.

She worried these last three years that she never expressed to him how much their friendship had truly meant to her. _I should tell him now,_ she told herself and she was going to.

Till a sly smile crossed Kurt's lips and he interrupted her. "Besides my frau I can't think of much worst ways to perish then in your warm embrace. Feel free to use me as a body pillow any time Ororo no matter what the risk."

"Oh your in fine form tonight Herr. Wagner! Ororo quickly and swiftly reached behind Kurt snatching up a pillow, then gently but playfully wacked him in the face with it. "However my form is much finer," she said with a mischiefs grin on her face and a bit of triumph in her voice.

"No truer words were ever spoken" Kurt replied as he rubbed the side of his face pretending to be hurt.

Shacking her head at her friend Ororo looked down to the floor and saw the tabloid magazine. "Well I guess you know then?" Ororo gestured over to the magazine.

"Ja, I saw the cover but I would not assume anything just because it's in print. And I know better than to believe any of those lies about you."

"Well thank you Kurt, that really dose mean something to me. But at least part of that is true; I am no longed married."

"And I bet you really do not wish to talk about my frau?"

"Oh thank you", Ororo sighed as she sank back into the chair. "Are going to able to get up from that bed anytime soon?"

"Hank said everything works it is just a matter of waking it all back up. Which will begin tomorrow no matter what he says."

"He drove you a little bit crazy today uh?"

"Ja, what is up with him? He has always been a very thorough doctor. But you would think I was made of glass or some thing. He looked at me as if he were afraid I was going to break at any minute."

"I can't say am surprise by that...Hank has a lot of guilt when it comes to you over the last three years."

"Well are you going to tell me about it or are too going to make me wear the kids gloves?"

"Well not if you're going to get snippy." Ororo replied very coolly at him. Kurt could have sworn he felt a chill coming off of her as she said it. Along with being the queen of his heart Ororo was also the queen of shifting her mood on a dime. Sometimes it would seem as if she could turn it on and off like switch.

"I am so sorry my frau I guess I am not a very good patient" In truth he had been nervous that she too would see him as some breakable thing. But that tone she struck with him just now said she wasn't scared to put him in his place. Strange as it would seem it actual made Kurt feel better.

Just like that her face, tone and air in the room grew warmer. "Its ok Kurt, believe me I understand. You don't like not feeling in control of yourself. You want to get up like you use to. Not to mention the time gap, it all must be so frustrating. If you recall I am not exactly the worlds best patient myself."

Kurt held his sides because he was laughing so hard they hurt. "Oh mein gott, not the worlds best patient! My darling frau you forget how many times we nearly had to tie you to the bed to keep you in it! Remember when you insisted that you could use the wind to float along till you could walk again?"

"Boy, am just a laugh a minute today" Ororo replied dryly. "Well do you want to know what's up with Hank or not? Maybe you just want to make fun me some more?"

"I do not know, you're pretty adorable when you pout. But bitte go ahead."

"The short of it is I think Hank just feels guilty that he wasn't here. That because he had issues with Scott he feels he wasn't there when you needed him. His technology was used on you with out his supervisor and you never woke up till now. And yes I know that he is wrong! Yes I reminded him all the time how it was because of him that you are a live at all."

"You took the words right of my mouth."

"Well I think you're the only one who might be able to convince him of that."

"I will try to speak with him on the matter."

"Thank you. In the mean time word you like to try to stand up?"

"My Ororo I am very surprised, all though you are still as lovely as ever. You seemed to have become quite the ruler breaker." Wagging his brows at her "I must say am likening it."

"Oh yes, next am going to sneak you up two cups of jello!" Ororo got up from her chair and helped Kurt move his legs so they hung off the bed. After a while Kurt began to feel frustrated at the fact that he could not stand with out Ororo holding him.

"Ah! I am going to be stuck in this bed all week."

"Frankly I'm shocked that you can do this much. You have a really great physical therapist and he is suppose to come by tomorrow any way. I wouldn't be surprise if he had you walking around at least with crutches or something by the end of tomorrow."

Kurt saw Ororo's perfectly manicured eyebrows ach up as an idea struck her. It always amused him how expressive her face could be when she let it. It seemed that she had ten different ways to express the same thought or emotion. So fascinated was he by all her little facial movements that he barley heard her say, "Ok you sit back down on the bed."

Once he was sitting with his leg hanging off the bed again Ororo lowered herself to be on level with his legs. "Ororo what are-? _Oh! fühlt mein, dass schön…"_

"Good I'm glad," she smiled up at him. "It's been a while since I've done this. I was worried I might have lost my touch."

Ororo touch was currently massaging Kurt's feet and legs. Now Kurt was having a hard time remembering why he had been so frustrated. Kurt closed his eyes concentrating on the firm but smooth feeling of her hands moving up and down his legs. Losing himself for a moment he let out a small groan of relaxation. He might have kept groaning if his tail hadn't started to thump happily on the bed again. Snapping himself out of it he looked down at her and asked "as good as this feels, why?"

"Well you said Hank told you everything just needs to wake up. So am waking you up." Ororo was waking him up in more ways then she realized.

It hadn't been his intentions, but when Kurt looked down at her besides her face he had also seen straight down the neckline of her shirt. There he saw two ample perfect round mounds peaking out the top of a white lacey bar. Kurt had always thought Ororo looked good in any color. But he loved her most in white. He was only a mortal man after all so he couldn't help but stare a little. The Christian in him felt just guilty enough to make him look away, after a time.

He went to just turn his head away and also had shifted his leg, accidently bumping one of her hands into his upper thigh. Then every part him woke up. _Sehr geehrter Herr it was just a graze! Only Ororo could still make my body feel like a teenage boy._ Kurt panic to himself and tried not to show it on the outside. He had hoped that he had moved away before she noticed his erection.

But as she stood up he could see the sly grin on her face. "See that wasn't so hard." Ororo giggled as she used a hand to cover her mouth.

It took a lot to put a noticeably purple blush on Kurt he didn't know if he had one now but his cheeks did feel warm. "Glad to see you find it so funny, no that is not soul crushing at all."

"Oh for goddess sake relax, Kurt there is nothing to be embarrassed about and I don't find that funny." She took a moment to stop giggling and placed a hand on the curve of her hip. Then Kurt could have sworn that her eyes had given him a quick once over. With one chuckle and a quick lick of her lush lips she told him. "But what I do find very funny is that Logan has the never to call you the elf."

"Oh…Well I-"

Waving her hands in front of her "oh no please don't try to say a thing. I am pleased as punch that I have left you speechless. I should be going anyway, it's going to be a busy day for you tomorrow."

"How so?"

"Well I'm sure everyone one is going to be here tomorrow and I do mean everyone."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I wasn't sure about it yet; I mean I kind of feel greedy as it is. Having you all to my self here like this."

Kurt took hold of one of Ororo's hands and held it right over his heart. Hoping she would feel how it beat just for her. He knew he couldn't speak his feelings tonight. But he thought that maybe he could pour some of that feeling in to this gesture. All the features on his face soften as he looked up at her. His amber orbs never leavening her eyes as he told her "it's not being greedy if I want you here."

Kurt had Ororo dead to right with that one look. It was filled with so much. There was a soft pleading, longing and maybe be a few others things that she either missed or chose to pass over. Yet it moved her all the same. Ororo could feel his heart thumping under her hand. She closed her eyes so she could focus on the feeling. Steady and strong, just a little quicker than most. _The world truly is an amazing place, _she mused. This morning Ororo had said she had nothing to be grateful for. Now she felt so full of it she could cry.

Ororo was grateful for this heart that was still beating and that he had finally woken up. She was grateful to be able to share this moment with him right now just like she had been grateful to be there when he had woken up this morning.

She had considered staying home tomorrow and letting her family kill each other. Which would have been fine with her at this point. However it now smacked her in the face that they would tear Kurt apart in the process. They would fight over him or dump all their problems right on his lap. Ororo knew Kurt was strong he could handle himself. But he would never turn anybody away and right away he would start trying to be there for everyone. She had the same problem herself.

When Ororo thought about how emotionally rung out he would be by the end of tomorrow she could feel her heart give a twist. No she couldn't, wouldn't let them do that to him. She was going to protect him tomorrow. _Goddess save any one who gets in my way tomorrow,_ she prayed silently.

When she opened her eyes Kurt noticed the determination in them. They were luminesce, blue and fierce as if she were getting ready to do battle. _Nope you silly little elf, she is no angel she is so obviously a Valkyrie._

"Kurt I know you're a grown man and you surely don't need me too but if you wanted-"

"You could ref for me tomorrow?"

"Yes, something along those lines, if you don't mind of course. I won't be offended if you tell me to keep my nose out it."

"Actually, I was afraid of being greedy myself and asking you for your help when you have already been so generous. But I would be grateful for any assistants you wish to provide."

End of chapter five…

I hope you guys liked that one. Please review or pm. I love to here if there was a line or something that happen in the story that you liked. Do you want it longer or shorter or is this ok? Not saying I will do every suggestion but I will always listen. Chapter six is "Welcome back" Still on every other week but I think that next two chapters might be just a week apart or same day. Heads up holidays are coming and there is going to be people in and out my house. I am going to try my best to stay on point. But I rather enjoy what I writing then just try to put some thing out there for the sake of staying on time.

Kurt to English

Ja/yes

"Oh fühlt mein, dass schön!"/Oh my that feels nice!

Sehr geehrter Herr /Dear Lord

Frau/lady

"Gott im Himmel/ God in heaven

Schöne/beautiful

Vielen dank/ Thank you

Biite/ Please

x


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome back

Author's notes: This one was really hard. I went back and forth about how much I wanted to get into every one else and their issues with each other. This chapter had a first draft before Charles was dead. I decided to keep him alive but just as a throw away line for now. I just didn't want to have deal with what the X-men might be feeling losing him for like the seventh time. Plus I might use him latter. I claim my own Marvel u like before. I'm not getting too much in to the fine points of AvX. Cause for once a Marvel event has changed something's and I would have had to rework a lot of the story. Besides at the end of day this story is about Kurt and Ororo. Again your opinion and insight are always welcomed. Thanks so much to 6Black key wings 9, Aeryns Fallen, Dread loc, Ebony 58, Sweet Mya 5, Harbinger of Kaos and That Secret Agent 007. For following, reviewing and or putting on your favorites.

Super special thanks to: Beanie McChimp for allowing me to bounce my whacky ideas off of her.

Disclaimer: Got a few naughty words in here. Hope that doesn't bother you too much. I only use it were I felt it would be honestly said. But I could bleep in the future, if it is that big a deal.

Chapter six: Welcome back

Visiting hours started at seven so Ororo had dressed, ate, fetched Hope and got to the hospital with fifteen minutes to spare. Thinking that she could get Hope in and out first before everyone else showed up and all the drama began. While Ororo didn't relish being right it could be a real bitch to be wrong she remarked to herself as she entered the lobby. Which right now had wall-to-wall X-men. East coast, west coast, fairly new and very old. It was in short a mad house. Of course leading the loons were Logan and Scott.

_I wasn't even going to be here today._ _Why am I even here,_ she groaned inwardly? Then Ororo's mind flashed her an image of the relief look on Kurt's face when she told him she would be coming today. _Oh yeah, that's why to keep them from tearing the adorable elf apart and making off with the pieces._

Ororo took a big gulp of air before jumping into the fray that was her family.

"I don't care if your king of the world bub there is no way I'm not getting in there today, right now!"

"Flying off the handle as usual Logan. All I said was that we need to work out some sort of timetable so we don't over whelm him."

"Yeah cause we're really going to hurt him. Kurt wouldn't want you treating him like he's some baby."

"Well he wouldn't want you barging in like some animal and making demands of every body."

"Yeah, I'm the animal, that's rich coming from you!"

"Gentleman..." Ororo tried to interrupt nicely, but Scott and Logan were still shouting at each other. "Excuse me!"

"Oh hey Ro long time no see. Would you please tell your asshole of a leader to step aside so we can get up stairs to see Kurt."

"Ororo will please tell this visitor that we have too many people here already and he needs to come back tomorrow."

"Actual as much as I hate to say it Logan I do agree with Scott to a point. Expect that-"

"I should have fucking know it! When are you going to wake up and see this guy for the young Magneto he is? Or would it mess with that image you try and make for you're for self!"

"And what image is that!" Ororo could feel herself getting sucked in. _I should have known better. I walked right into that. _Before Logan could answer she waved her hands in front of her face and step out from between Logan and Scott. They immediately went back to chewing each other out.

Ororo looked around the room and saw everyone was arguing with someone. Charles and Magnus, Peter and Kitty. In the far corner she could see Anna and Remy having words. The more she looked around the less air she felt was in the room. She started to find it a little hard to catch her breath. As the very earth could sometimes sway her emotions, feeling over whelmed was not something new to Ororo. But right now it felt like she was going to drown in the emotions of everyone she loved.

She thought maybe her legs might be buckling underneath her. For the first time in her life Ororo really was a swooning damsels in distress. She was debating the pros and cons of letting herself pass out on the floor. _That might make them stop for five minutes right?_ Before she could decide she heard the theme song from pirates coming from her phone. It was the ringtone she had assigned to Kurt's phone last night. She immediately pulled out her phone to answer the call. Swiping her finger across the phone, Kurt's face appeared on the screen.

"Hallo guten abend my frau" Kurt's grin had been from ear to ear till he saw the look on Ororo's face.

"Hello Kurt," Ororo forced herself to smile. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Never mind that. Ororo what is that ruckus and are under direst my frau?"

Ororo had every intention of lying. Kurt didn't need this today, she was going to smile convincingly and say that she was perfectly fine. Ororo looked at Kurt's concerned face ready to deliver her lines. However instead of her prefect little act of control the truth poured out instead.

Slumping her head and sighing heavily, "That noise I'm afraid is our family and yes I think I am feeling a bit under direst."

In the back round Logan could be clearly heard. "Hey Ororo are you ever going to get your uptight ass back here and help us settle this!"

Ororo could see the flash of surprise on Kurt's face. Immediately followed by a show of clenched teeth and wild fiery eyes. Before recovering back to its natural charming state and giving her a short bow of his head. "Well then allow me to come to your aide my dearest frau."

"No Kurt don't come down here now-"

"Not to worry Ororo, I promise to stay right here in this bed. But I will need your assistance in getting everyone's attention."

"I don't know Kurt."

Kurt gave her his best puppy eyes and asked her, "Please Ororo trust me?"

After a moment Ororo sighed "Always." She summoned a blot of lighting and a clap of thunder as close to hospital as she could with out hurting anything. The room was instantly quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Ororo turned the phone outward quickly so Kurt could address the crowd before chaos issued once more.

"Hallo guten abend everyone!"

"Oh my god Kurt, it's true!" Kitty could be heard shouting from the back of the room.

"It's good to see you to Kätzchen. It's good to see all of you and I want to see as many of you guys as I can today. However my doctors have warned me not to over do it. So I asked Ororo to step in and be the sensible cop to my overly good cop. **So what ever my frau says goes! Please it would not help my recovery to know that you are giving her grief, ja."**

Ororo couldn't see the look on Kurt's face when he said those last two last lines. But she did pick up on the change of tone in his voice. It was far more serious and it had a little of a growl to it. If Ororo had to put a name to it she would classify it as you have or are about to cross a line with me. It was a tone Kurt rarely struck which made it all the more affective, especial judging by the look on Logan's face.

Ororo repressed a smile that was threating to break loose as she continued to listen to Kurt. "I asked Ororo last night if she would bring Hope up here first and everyone after that is up to her. Auf wiedersehen I will see you all soon."

To Ororo's amazement they all seemed to be listing like rational human beings. She turned the phone back around to face her. "Kurt that was..."

"It is good my frau?" He said looking playfully smug.

She could have called him on, yet decided he had earned a little smugness and simply smiled back at him. "Yes Mr. Wagner I think it will be good for now."

"It would seem that we still make a good team."

"Glad to see that something's don't change Kurt." She hoped the smile she had given him conveyed her gratefulness. Ororo hung up with Kurt and extracted any trace of that smile as she now addressed the crowd.

"Ok everybody, here is the plan for today. If you live here on the west coast you need to go home and comeback another day. Except for Hope who's up first. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Ororo you can't be serious!" Scott chimed out as he stomped towards her.

"As a coma Scott, oh that was bad pun right? I'll ask Kurt, he would know."

"I get what your saying but-"

"But nothing Scott! What part of he just woke up and doesn't need your bullshit did you not get?"

"Yeah one eye, you heard the pretty lady he doesn't need your bullshit."

Ororo whipped around to face the Canadian. Crossing her arms and narrowing her as eyes as far as they would go "I was referring to the both of you actually."

"Well excuse me darling."

"Well your not excused, either of you. Scott I will get you in to see Kurt later today. Just you, so help me Scott if you bring-"

"Hey you said just Hope, Kurt didn't even ask for Scott," Logan snarled out.

"Well he didn't exactly ask me about you either mister smug. However like for you I think an exception can be made." Ororo didn't have to look at Scott to know there was probably a shit-eating grin on his face right now. Somehow it just didn't sit right with her to let that stand. "But to keep the peace Scott will leave now and come back when I call him."

"Ha! You heard that pretty boy take a hike and come back like a good boy when you're told".

Ororo had to give Scott at least some credit for not losing his cool right there. "Ororo you can't make me leave my own hospital" Scott demanded. She could tell his control was hanging on by thread. On another day Ororo might have cared about snapping that thread. Today was not going to be that day.

"Frist off Scott this is not your hospital. In less you want to drop the pretenses and officially declare Utopia a dictatorship?" Ororo waited but knew Scott wouldn't have a response.

"Second is I can and will physically make you leave if it comes to that. But first I'm going to take Hope up stairs and if your not gone by the time I come back down…" Ororo summoned up a bit of wind and let her now white eyes flash. "Well I haven't decided if I'm going to blow up your car or if I am going to simple lift it up and drop it into the sea."

Letting her blue eyes return and the wind die Ororo addressed both men. "And one more thing gentlemen, when your in there you will keep things what's the right word… Light, this is not an opportunity for you to give your opinion on events over the last three years in order to get Kurt on your side." Ororo saw that it looked like both men were going to ask the same question, so she answered it before they could.

To emphasize her words this time she decided to take a page out of Kurt's book. Choosing to speak in her more ethereal goddess like voice. **"And before you ask, yes I am telling you what you can and cannot say! There will be plenty of time in the future for you to give Kurt a headache with your antics. If you ignore me on this, so help me it will never be safe for either of you to leave this hospital ever again**_!"_

After pausing to make sure that her words had sunk in. Ororo returned to her natural warm and melodic tone. "If you think I am over stepping my bounds please feel free to bring it up to Kurt, when it's your turn. Come along Hope." With that the whether witch turned around and strutted away from both men with out another word.

Once Ororo was in the elevator Logan let out a long whistle and asked Scott. "Is it wrong that I'm little turned on right now?"

"I sure hope not." Scott huffed out before turning around to leave.

Ororo admitted to herself that felt pretty darn good. In fact it had felt so good she would admitted to anyone. Ororo knew she was still long over due to have a talk with both Logan and Scott. Over the years it seemed there was always something more important happening. In recent times whenever there had been a break in the clouds Ororo could honestly not bring herself to bother. Not about how naive Logan was being or how Scott was just increasing mutant fear. But chewing them out on Kurt's behalf… Ororo was surprised at how easy it came to her.

In the elevator Ororo noticed Hope's grin. "Yes Hope?"

"I'm sorry I know that was really crazy and not at all funny. But it was really amazing the way you and Kurt handle them. You shut that whole room down and then Kurt put them all in their place. Did you see that glare Kurt gave Logan when he mentioned any one giving you grief? Logan looked like a little kid that just got scolded. Then wow you with both Logan and Scott…. I bet Emma doesn't even talk to him like that."

"Yes but then again Emma has never seen Scott in pimple cream either." Ororo allowed a small smile to play at the corners of her lips as she recalled an image of Scott at far simpler time, now long gone by.

They both had a chuckle at Ororo's comment but then Hope's smile turned into a frown. "You know I was really surprised when you offered to help me find the third light."

"Why?"

"Well I heard from some of the others... I mean everybody seemed to be really found of him. But I know you and Kurt had been close so…"

"So you thought I hate you cause Kurt got hurt protecting you?"

"Yes. I mean not just you I thought a lot people would."

"Well I can't speak for everyone else. But Hope the fact that Kurt consider you worth protecting only made me want to do the same." Even if I had held some resentment it wouldn't have mattered. I still would have done it, cause that's what Kurt would have wanted."

This seemed to ease Hope's mind and her smile returned. "Thanks Ororo."

"No problem sweetie, why don't you get in there now."

Ororo let Hope go inside on her own. She knew that whatever Kurt and Hope had to say to each other was only for them to hear. She did decide to stay close by in case one or both of them needed something.

Ororo lend her head back against the wall and made a wish to the Bright Lady that the day would not be too rough on Kurt. She was enjoying the moment of silence when she heard the familiar bing of the elevator door. Accompanied by an even more familiar grumpy voice.

"Ok Ro, I'll eat what ever crow you want but am going in there next."

As she heard him approach Ororo crossed one arm and a leg over the other. Closing her eyes and not bothering to open them as she told the grumpy voice, "that was the plan along. I also can get you in again latter if your will to do his physically therapy with him after lunch. After you send anyone else in you like so long as it's one at a time."

"And here I was thinking you were going to keep him all to yourself."

"A tempting thought Logan, but I already know you would storm the side of this hospital to get at him."

That seemed to have satisfied Logan for it took about a whole minute before Ororo heard his voice again. "Ok, so Ro…"

"Yes Logan?"

"About what happen, down stairs I was out of line. It's just we been waiting for this for so long and Scott's such a dick."

Ororo still didn't open her eyes but gave Logan a corner smile, "apology accepted."

"You sure it is Ro? You won't even look at me."

Finally demeaning to open her eyes she immediately found his. "It's fine let's just drop it. Kurt's back and for first time in a long time my heart feels…" Ororo shrugged not really being able to find a way to finish the thought. Feels just some how seemed to be enough.

"Yeah I was just thinking on the way up here that the next time something good happens I won't think about how much better it would be if the elf were around".

Ororo smirked down at the stocky man. "So why don't you stop call me Ro like am some sort of candy and we can just let what happen down stairs be water under the bridge."

"I'm all for building a bridge with you darling." Ororo caught her friend's eyes giving her an appreciative once over before shacking his head at her. "But stop calling you Ro I just don't see that happening."

"Well one out of two not's bad" she sighed.

"But what about everything else that's happen Ro? We building a bridges for those too?"

"I honestly don't know my friend. A lot of stuff has been said and done that can never be undone,by the both of us. All I know for sure is that today is not really the day to hash it all out."

"I see your point darling. But you are going to tell him right?"

"Excuses me?"

"Come on Ro don't play sly." "Before I go in there you have to make sure Kurt knows I came here and kissed the ring so to speak."

Ororo couldn't help but chuckle, "sure Logan I'll let him know." _Wonders never cease,_ Ororo mused. People who didn't know Kurt and Logan would never think how equal the balance of power in their friendship was.

It was just like when they sparred. For all Logan's strength and skills Kurt had a set all his own. Both masters at applying them you never knew what the out come would be. Today Kurt had managed to slay Logan's inner beast and took command of the lobby. More over he had done so with out lifting a finger and with out being overly aggressive or threating.

It had crossed Ororo's mind that this was an incredibly attractive quality in a man. The thought was quickly push the thought aside; she was nowhere near the market for such things she told herself. Ororo placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Now you want to grab a seat with me and wait your turn like a good boy?" Leading him over to a seating area they chatted some more.

"So I heard you were in the room when Kurt woke up? That must have been amazing."

"Yes it was."

Logan couldn't help but noticed that the memory had brought out a flash of Ro's dimples. _Darn, how long has it been since I've seen those? _He couldn't even recall the last time. "So what was the first thing he said?"

"I don't remember, everything yesterday seems like a big blur, she was lying of course. Ororo remembered everything about yesterday. The first thing Kurt said, the devilish smile he had on his face when she turned around. The look he gave her last night when he put her hand over his heart.

Ororo didn't like to lie. If there was ever something she needed hidden Ororo found it was far simpler to keep ones mouth shut then to try and cover it up with a lie. Yet just like what was going on right now between Kurt and Hope. Ororo felt yesterday was somehow just between the two of them. Special, private and intimate in the same way most of their friendship had been. It just didn't really feel like something meant to be shared.

After a while Ororo knocked on the door to see how Hope and Kurt were doing. "Wie in!" she heard Kurt call out.

When Ororo entered the room she could see that both of them had been crying. Ororo reached into her purse and pulled out a hanky for each of them. "Lovely and considerate as always my frau. I bet you a have a whole purse full of these right now."

"Actually yeah I do," she admitted despite her intent to do other wise. It was a little embarrassing some times to be the one who was always prepared. It was a relic of her days on the streets and always living out of a backpack. It was a useful thing and she didn't know why it always annoyed her whenever it got pointed out. But it just did, which was something she was sure Kurt knew by now.

"Ever the girl scout, always prepared" he teased.

She might have been annoyed at him if she hadn't realized he was trying to deflect from the fact that he had been crying. "Are you two ok? Do you need some more time? Or Kurt I could have Logan come back later?"

"No I'm good Ororo. I'll come back again in a couple of days when the heat dies down." Hope said as she grabbed her things and started to head for the door.

"Thank you, but I am fine as well you can send Logan in", Kurt reassured.

But Ororo could tell he still needed a minute to collect himself. She would give him some time and keep his pride in tack by thanking him for earlier. "Hope when you walk out can you ask Logan to gives us five minutes."

"Sure see you two later," Hope called on her way out.

"Is something wrong Ororo? Are things out of hand again or is Logan, so helfen siemir!"

Ororo reached out a hand stroking Kurt's hair in hopes of calming him down and keeping him from getting up from the bed. It work like charm, the instant her fingers slipped threw his hair he relaxed back into the bed.

It touched her that Kurt would get upset at his best friend who he hadn't even spent time with yet, simply because Logan had been rude to her.

"No it's not that, in fact am suppose to come in here and make it perfectly clear that amends have been made." She giggled as she absently continued twisting his velvet soft curls between her fingers.

"Oh, is that so" Kurt purred out.

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you for before. You were wonderful." My own personal knight in shinny white iPhone." She smiled down at Kurt and made a big playful gesture of batting her long think lashes at him. "Please I implorer you to tell me your secret."

"Don't you know am a magical elf?" He winked at her.

"You are no elf sir you're a prince," she playfully cooed back.

"So dose the prince get a reward for his act of valor, maybe a hug or a kiss? Whichever you prefer."

Ororo could see his attempt to play bashful about the request. Instead he looked a lot more like a wolf in sheep's clothing. "Ok I revises that, you are a prince and a shameless flirt."

"But my dearest frau you make it too easy."

"Do I now?" She replied with an amused look on her face. "So how do I make it harder?"

"Now why on earth would I tell you that?" He opened his arms and enclosed them around her the instant she stepped in. Ororo bent down wrapping her arms around his shoulder and planted a gently kiss on his cheek. They both stood there for a moment enjoying the silence and breathing in the others scent. Until Ororo remembered Logan was waiting outside and she pull away, much to Kurt's disappointment.

So Ororo spent the time catching it up with Kitty. Then made her way back up to Kurt's room to see what he wanted for lunch.

Inside the room Kurt and Logan were making plans for physical therapy later that afternoon. It had been a great visit. Logan stood away from any heavy topics for now. It was just good enough to have his friend back.

To Logan Kurt had seemed to be his regular self. They were mostly left alone except for a nurse or two coming in and Hank getting some blood. Logan noted that every time the door open for a seconded there was a bit of excitement in the elf's face that word drop when he saw who walked in. Logan figured there must be someone Kurt was really eager to see. Logan thought he knew who that person might be so he sent out a text for them to come up next.

On the way back up to Kurt's room Ororo crossed her fingers that who ever was visiting next wouldn't be as an emotional visit as Hope had been. When she got out the elevator and saw Rachel standing by Kurt's door that wish went right out the window.

It's not that Ororo didn't like Rachel Summers. After all technically she was Jean's daughter and they both disliked Emma just as much. Yet Ororo couldn't help finding Rachel to be whiney. She could also be overly emotional and draining which was the opposite of what Kurt needed today.

"Ororo oh my god! I just can't believe he is really back. It's so... Wow I have been a nervous wreck the whole day. Do I look all right?"

"Oh... you look fine Rachel it's a very nice dress," Ororo told the excited redhead.

"Thanks it took me forever to pick out just the right thing."

Ororo managed to fight off the urge to roll her eyes. She did not like the sound of where this was going one bit. Kurt had been back for less then 24 hours, he was in no place to jump back into things with Rachael. _However it's not my business,_ she told herself. So in less she was asked Ororo would keep her opinion to herself. "Well I guess you better be getting in there."

"Oh, right!"

Logan couldn't wait to see the look on the Kurt's face when Rachel walked in. But when she entered it was the same as with everyone else. A slight bit of hope in the eyes and tail, then a drop in both. _Who was it the elf wanted to see so bad,_ Logan wonder. He decided to ask him about it at physical therapy. _After all Kurt should have what ever he wants today._

Saying goodbye to Kurt and Rachel, Logan went into the hall and found Ro texting on her phone. "Hey Ro you want to go grab some lunch maybe a beer, catch up?"

"Mmm…a beer doses actual sound really good right about now. But I'm pretty sure they don't serve lagers in the cafeteria and I shouldn't go that far. I still made may need to play ref yet today, so lets do lunch."

"Ok sure, come on I can get Kurt's order over the phone. Let's leave the two lovebirds a lone."

"Love birds? Please don't you think it's a little soon for that?"

"What can I say my buddies a blue Casanova."

Ororo could give Logan a list reasons why Kurt and Rachel trying to start something again would be a bad idea. But decided it was better to just let it drop.

"Ok well I just realized I forgot my purse. The line at the cafeteria will be long about now. So why don't you head down now and I'll meet you there."

"Alright, see you down there then."

As Ororo walked the hall back to Kurt's room she saw Logan had left the door a jar.

"Oh Kurt I just feel like this is all fate you know? I was so nervous this morning it took me forever to pick something to wear."

"I guess I could see where you might be nervous."

"Of course I knew you would, you have always been so understanding. Kurt I don't know why it never really happened between us before. I feel like you waking up is the sign for a seconded chance!"

"A seconded chance for what?"

"Oh don't play coy Kurt, for us."

"Rachel, I am flattered but-"

"Don't worry silly I know you just got up and you need sometime to get your bearings. Not to worry I plan to give you all the time you need and stay right by your side."

"While that is very generous of you Rachel I couldn't ask you to do that. It wouldn't be right."

"And why not?"

"Rachel please..."

"No, why won't you take my help?"

"It's not your help Rachel. However I don't think it wouldn't be right of me to accept it with the promise of something more then friendship."

From the other side of the door Ororo let go a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She hadn't meant to easy drop but couldn't find a good place to interrupt.

"I think maybe there is a reason you and I never got off the ground Rachel. I sorry, but for the sake of honesty I can only offer my friendship."

"Is it someone else? Wait forget it, I know it's her right? Tell me am wrong!"

A knot started to grow in the pit of Ororo stomach. She wondered if it should worry her that she also was curious to know his answer? Before Ororo could hear Kurt's answer she heard a sound coming from behind her. Ororo turned around in time to see Amanda stepping out of a portal.

As soon as the portal closed Amanda ran a hand threw her hair then quickly acknowledge Ororo. "Well hello lovely how's my favorite whether witch?"

Ororo gave the sorceress a warm smile and a cheek kiss. The two weren't best girl friends or anything. However over the last three years had become very friendly with each other.

Up to the point were the X-men split east and west coast Kurt's care had not been an issue. Everyone seemed on the same page. After the split well...Logan and Hank were very vocal about wanting to move Kurt with them so they could look after him. Of course Scott, Emma and a few other west coasters took issue with it. Ororo pointed out that he did have a legal sister who was not tied to either group at the time. So really this was out of their hands.

Amanda was contacted and she came to Utopia. Amanda had said she thought about things and realized that she was not going to be around as much as Kurt needed. Amanda also said she felt like she didn't know enough about the situation to make a judgment. She announced that she would name a guardian ad litem. Right then and there she picked Ororo.

Ororo was surprised, but honored. Her and Amanda didn't really know each other that well. Kurt had once told Ororo that sometimes Amanda's attempts at the right thing were missed guided and not always with the best results. Yet Ororo got the feeling that Amanda mostly did everything with Kurt's best interest at heart

"I am much better now that Kurt's awake." Ororo said to the sorceress.

"I know it's too wonderful for words, we must all catch up I want all the details! Is someone in there now can I go-"

From in the room they could hear something that was across between a sob and a whine. It was obviously not coming from Kurt. Amanda turned back to Ororo. "Who is the whiney fool dumping on-Rachel's in there right?"

Ororo simply sighed and shook her head.

"Oh good, now I don't feel bad about busting in." Amanda said as she sashayed her way towards Kurt's room.

Ororo thought it best to follow along. Like she told Logan she might have to play ref after all today.

"Well hello my beloved!" Amanda walk threw the door with obviously no care as to who else was in the room or what private matters might be going on.

"Amanda!" Kurt shouted sounding very surprised. He honestly didn't think his foster sister slash ex-lover would show up so soon.

"Yes it's me; do you think I could miss seeing you for anything in this or any other world?" Amanda said as she beamed down at Kurt.

From some where behind Amanda Rachel cleared her throat. "Ahem!"

"Oh hey, Rachael sorry didn't see you there." Amanda replied dryly not even bothering to turn around.

"Yeah well actual Amanda we are only suppose to be in here one at a time." Rachel huffed out not seeming the least bit amused with this new visitor.

"Well Rachel I was hoping since Amanda did come from another plane of existences, that maybe you wouldn't mind if-" Ororo tried to interject.

Rachel wouldn't have any of it today and she cut Ororo off. "I have like another fifteen minutes! And there is no way am going to let…"

"Rachel you were saying? Rachel?" Kurt became very concerned. "What's wrong with her?"

"Ok it's ok Kurt. I just put a little freezes spell on her. It should wear off in about twenty or so." Amanda mewed while taking a seat next to Kurt.

"Amanda while I am very glad to see you, I don't think you should have done that its only going to cause problems when she comes out of it. Right Ororo?" Kurt looked up at Ororo just in time to see the usually very popper lady sticking her tongue out at Rachel. "Ororo?"

"Uh-yes, I am sure Rachel will be very upset." Ororo replied while trying to repress a smirk.

"Oh I'll be gone by the time she unfreezes. Just put the whole thing on me." Amanda shrugged off.

"The whole thing is on you!" Kurt chided.

"Oh relax Kurt, I am sure it will be fine. Amanda just wanted a few minutes with you."Ororo snickered out.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes or hears. He couldn't imagine Ororo had actual enjoyed what Amanda had done to Rachel or why?

The two women seemed to be so engrossed with each other that they paid no mind to Kurt and his concerns for the moment.

"Ororo dear you look fabulous! "The spring colors become you. It brings out the color of your eyes."

"Thank you Amanda. I must say that dress of yours is a showstopper, did you buy it or is that one of your own designs?"

Ororo was right when she called Amanda's dress a showstopper. The emerald green dress was fitted with in an inch of its life. Between the extreme plunging neck line and thigh high slit Kurt would assume the only thing holding up the dress was magic.

"Well if you like it so much I have one in ruby red that would be just to die for on you! And don't you dare say no, it's the least I can do after all you've done."

Before Ororo could say anything there was sparkles and swirls around her and when they stopped she wearing the same dress as Amanda. That's when Kurt's brain stop working.

"I knew that would look wonderful on you! Doesn't she look stunning Kurt?" Amanda crossed arms and beamed at her handy work.

In his mind Kurt had a hundred things he wanted to say, some of them quite flowery and charming… while others were far to crass to say in public. No those were defiantly to be said behind closed doors, or to be huskily whispered in between the crook of Ororo's elegant neck. He try to push the image of what it would be like to do that right now out his mind. It didn't matter because whatever was in his head all his mouth could do was stuttering.

"It- uh- you…stunning." Is all Kurt managed to get out as he ran a hand threw his hair and practically yanked the words out of his head. All the while feeling intense heat in his cheeks.

"Oh and there is that lovely purple blush", Amanda squealed.

Ororo's smile was just about as wide as it could be. She felt bad that her and Amanda had made Kurt uncomfortable. But just a few days ago she thought she might never see him blush again. After enjoying it for a moment Ororo turned to Amanda. "Well as wonderful as this is, even for me I think it's a tad improper for the cafeteria. Do you mind?"

"Oh spoiled sport," Amanda pouted. "Who do you think your fooling anyway? You know when Kurt wrote back home he mentioned how you use to have no issue with being naked in front of others."

Kurt's mouth finally regained function and he managed to scream out "Amanda!"

"Ok, it will be waiting for you in your closets. You must to promise me to wear it sometime soon."

"I Promise," Ororo said and crossed her heart as she did. With a big puff of smoke Ororo was back in her original outfit. Thanks, I am going to get out of your hair now."

"Don't leave on my account" Amanda protested.

"No it's alright, Logan is waiting for me down stairs I just came in to get my purse, kurt just text your order to Logan. He side he'll make a run to wherever."

"Ok, will I see you later my frau?"

"I am sure I will be around this nut house till all these crazy people leave." Ororo garbed her bag and with out even thinking reached out giving one of Kurt's hands a quick squeeze before heading out the door.

As soon as Ororo left the room Amanda let out a huge squeal. "You know that woman has made so torn!"

"How is that my dear?" Kurt asked very leery about where this conversation might be heading.

"Well as your ex, I feel little jealous. However as your sister I just adore her. You two are so sweet together. It is so painfully clear to see how you feel about her. Well except to her and I think she is quite taken with you as well. But she probably doesn't know that either," Amanda giggled.

"Really has she said anything to you?" Kurt sat up on the bed now feeling very eager to hear what Amanda had to say.

"Oh honey she doesn't need to. But Let me ask you has she left the room once with out touching you on her way out?"

Kurt ran a hand threw his hair again and turned his face away from Amanda's. "I don't really know… It's hard to say when I find any reason I can to touch her." He found that a weird thing to admit to his ex-girlfriend.

"Haha, too cute! I knew it! And even if I still didn't like you two together how could I not like her after all she has done while you were in the coma. Just look at this room in my crystals ball I couldn't appreciate the work she put into it. I was right to leave you in her care."

Kurt hadn't really taken the time before. But now that he took a good look at the room he was over come by a sense of familiarity. On the walls hung all the same pictures and photos as in his room before the coma. The walls were the same color and there was even his exact praying corner. It was as if she had moved his whole place.

This was nothing new of Ororo of course. Kurt knew that Ororo was just the kind of soul who instinctively did all she could for those she cared about. At times her demeanor might seem aloof to those who didn't know better. _On the other hand her actions_ "mein gott" he mumbled, her action could be as warm as the sun. "So Ororo has been in charge of my care and she did this?"

"Yes she did. In fact she became head of the hospital board for three months just to build you this suite. It's the largest one in the hospital. Once it was done she got a written promise from the new head of the board that you would never be moved." The smile on Amanda's face suddenly dropped and she was quiet a minute before continuing.

"Oh love I hope your not mad at me. I thought about taking you with me back to Limbo and trying my magic to wake you up. But there was fear it would cause a bad reaction with technology they used to save your life. I... I used Limbo as the excuses but really I just couldn't stand to see you that way."

Kurt joined his hands with hers as he tried to soothe her guilt. "liebling I am sure you all did what you thought was best. But why Ororo?"

"Well you always talked well of her. You said in one of your letters when you first joined X-men that you felt like she knew you. What it was like to be feared and worshiped. To be judge by your looks for good or ill, to hate it both, worried people only saw one part of you. I don't know, I felt what ever was going on with the team she would just do what she really thought was best for you. I believe I was right and you know how I love to be right. Also I knew how you truly felt about her."

Kurt looked at Amanda and marveled at how far they had come. There was a time when nether one of them would be even talking about the other having another relationship, let alone encouraging it. Kurt kissed Amanda hands and told hr "thank you liebling."

"No worries love Now not to poke my nose in, but ok am poking my nose in. Tell me please your not going to waste time being scared. Or wait for the prefect moment when there is not some disaster going on. Cause they always be one of those."

"I assure you dear that is not the plan."

"Oh goody!" Amanda clapped. "There's a plan! Can I help?"

"I am starting one yes. Right now I can't think of anything for you to do. However I am sure I will need something later if you don't mind?"

"Do I ever?"

End of chapter six…

Wow so that was a long one! Hoped you liked it. I was going to cut Amanda and Rachel out. But I just love the idea of Ororo and Amanda finding Rachel equally annoying. I let this chapter be longer also because my guests will be coming any day. So I don't know if I will make my next post date I but will try. Writing I actually do with no problem, but I suck at proof reading with the little time I have now. So if anyone knows a beta that is willing to take me on. All I really need grammar help slash mistakes, a word missing or something like that. I put out every other week so I don't except a fast turn around. Oh course if I did get that could go back to every week. Chapter seven is titled "Thank you now pleases leave"

Oh wanted to say thanks to all who made comments on Kurt/Ororo. I think that the most important thing is that they come off well. So thank you for letting me know if you think I' m on the right track.

Kurt to English…

Hallo guten abend / Hello good morning

Frau/ Lady

Kätzchen / Kitten

Ja / Yes

Liebling / Sweetheart

Mein got / My god

So helfen siemir! / So help me!


	7. Chapter 7: Thank you now please leave

Authors note: So a couple of days late is better then two weeks, right? So Kurt's up and in the swing things. Now we can just keep building the connection and relationship between him and Ororo. Will be in the hospital for a few more chapters, but I promise we get out soon. Plus I think a lot of fun stuff happens here. . Thanks to 6Black Key Wings9, Aeryne Fallen, BBFree, Beanie McChimp, Dreadloc, Ebony58, Sweet Mya and Harbinger of Koas for reviews, favs and following.

Great new, someone finally took pity on me and offered to beta for this story! This is really great not just because it will be more readable now. But it's always great to have more feed back from someone who you feels know what they are taking about. I really lucked out by not just finding someone who can find my mistakes. But judging by there pm's and writing really knows and loves Kuroro. Heads up, now we are dealing with two peoples schedules, one of whom is doing this purely out of the kindness of their heart. Also at some point soon the plan is to go back and fix up the old stuff. So please just bare with me and keep that in mind if updates are pushed back.

So with all that out the way, I would like to give a very special thanks to ShadowDancer, who has offered to beta for this story and did a new edit of this chapter.

Chapter seven: Thank you now pleases leave.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Kurt had many visitors and he engaged in conversation with each one. But with in the back of his mind there were always thoughts of her_. Lord please help me for I am truly love sick_, he thought.

She had come in out the room the whole day but never stayed long enough for his liking. Every time she came in it was like a game of who could get whom to laugh or smile first. Kurt had been keeping score but had so much fun with it he lost count.

Kurt knew that she was making the rounds with every one - making sure the peace was kept. He also knew that after Rachel, she talked to every person before they came in. Well not talk, probably more like warn. He was grateful for it as much as he hated to admit it. He really couldn't, and he didn't want to deal with all that right now. There would be time for that later… hopefully.

Now he was doing physical therapy with Logan. He was glad to see his best friend again today, but even better, he was finally having the chance to really move his body. It was the one thing he wanted to do today almost as much as he wanted to spend time with Ororo.

"So how was lunch with Ororo?" Kurt asked, trying to sound very casual about it.

"It was good, you know she seemed lighter some how. She actual smiled a few times."

"Unglaublich, I didn't realize that was a rare thing now a days." After all he thought, _other then in the lobby, I have never seen her not truly smiling._

"Afraid so buddy, but you know maybe she's ready to turn a corner. That's why I told her she should get out of here and come to the school. Get a new start … that goes for you too, when you're ready to get out of here."

"That's a generous offer mein freund, but I think am going to need some time to get my bearings." Kurt quickly raised a hand to cut Logan off. "And before you start, no one is influencing me."

"Okay, okay buddy, I believe you." Logan said, raising both hands in surrender.

"So what did Ororo say about joining you?"

Logan turned his head as if he caught the scent of something. "Why don't you ask the lady her self, here she comes."

Logan felt pretty stupid when he finally figured out who it was the elf was wanting to see all day. As soon as Logan announced Ro's arrival, Kurt's ears and tail perked right up. When the white haired beauty walked in the room, his smile lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey, fellas how's it going?" Ororo walked in with a pretty good smile for someone who had been dealing other people's quarrels all day.

"Really good actual, you were correct my fraulein. I am surprised at how much I am able to do today."

"Yes well I usually am." She teased poking him in the shoulder as she walked by. "Did they get the equipment up here on time?"

"Please Ro, like you even have to ask?" Logan scoffed at Ororo.

"Oh really, and why's that?" Though she asked the question. Ororo's smile revealed she may have already have an idea of the answer.

"Come on Ro, look me in the eye and tell me you don't know nearly everyone in this hospital is a little scared of you."

"Ja, I've only been around a full day and it would seem you have quite the reputation around here." Kurt added while waging a finger at her.

Instead of being embarrassed or annoyed, Ororo looked like she was rolling around the idea in her head and becoming more amused by it with each passing thought. "Well if I do I have rep around here, I assure you I got it all on your behalf Mr. Wagner."

"And I am deeply honored you would go against your more angelic nature on my behalf." He playful grinned at her.

Ororo rolled her eyes away from Kurt and fixed them on Logan. "And I seem to remember a teacher who often told me it was good it have people be at least a little afraid of you. Besides, I swear that I was never rude, and I came to find out quickly that assertiveness is the only way to get things done around a place like this."

"Damn right darling, that's why you're one of my success stories." Logan shouted as he regarded his former student with a very boastful look.

Looking back over at Kurt, Ororo noticed he appeared to be nervous about something. Ororo felt her heart beat a little faster at the thought of all the things that could possibly be wrong.

"Is everything okay Kurt? Are you feeling all right?" She asked him.

"Ja…I just need to talk to you about something a minute."

Logan could see his friend couldn't find a polite way to tell him to scram for five minutes. "Well shit, don't leave me stuck in the middle. I left my bag down stairs. That gives you two enough time?"

"Ja, thank you."

Logan left and Ororo wasted no time in trying to get to the bottom of whatever was wrong. "Is everything ok?"

"Ja, everything if fine, and believe that, is all thanks to you my dearest frau. And am not just referring to right now. Amanda told me how she had left my care to you." He desperately wanted to hug her right now but he felt that would be more for him right now than for her. So instead, he placed one hand over his heart and stretched out an arm, just needing something to do with his hands.

He was pleasantly surprised when she took his extended hand and closed the distance between them. He knew she could see he was having trouble with his words, but she just looked at him with a face full of patience. He took a hard swallow and cleared his throat before he made himself go on. "Looking around this room and talking to the staff here, I know how dedicated you have been to my care. Ororo, I don't even know what to say… I just pray I have not been too much of a burden to you. How could I ever truly thank you enough?"

She gave him a toothless smile and brought her free hand to his chin, holding his face in place so that they were looking directly at each other. "By not being stupid. You couldn't be a burden if you tried Kurt. You're welcome if it makes you feel better, but I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done."

"But Ororo… "

Removing her hand from his chin, she tweaked his nose and cut him off. "But nothing, it was no less than you would have done for me, right? If am wrong then I give you permission to spend the rest of your days groveling at me feet. But if I am correct in my assumption, then I will accept your thanks. You will take my "your welcome" and we will be even, ja?"

Although she said it like a question, Kurt knew better then to think it was. He looked at her face. It was smiling at him, but it was also daring him to challenging her. From what he had been hearing from everyone else, Ororo seemed to be on a roll today. Kurt thought it best to just do what he said he would do and give her what she wanted.

"Ok, my frau," he sighed. "Thank you."

"And you're quite welcome Mr. Wagner. For the last time," she added before gracing him with a flash of her dimples.

Kurt wasn't so sure anyone else would have done as much, but he was sure she would have done this for anyone she cared for. If Remy had been lying up in that bed, she would have turned the room into a casino if she thought it might make one bit of difference. This made him a little sad to know he wasn't that special. Her heart was one of the big reasons he loved her so.

Logan came back in the room, and he and Kurt proceeded to pick up where they left off.

Realizing she had been on her feet for most of the day, Ororo sighed and asked, "Mind if I take a break with you guys for five?"

"Verruckt, you shouldn't feel the need to ask such things. Have a seat."

Ororo pulled up a chair as the two men continued. She lay her head back for no more then a minute when Logan asked her a question.

"Hey Ro what gives?" Logan huffed and pointed to the window. "I come to the sunshine state and it's been raining the whole day. How about you do your thing and break out the sun?"

"Logan, you know I don't like to interfere with Mother Nature if I don't have to."

"Yeah, but everyone knows you have made acceptations if it's a special occasion. I would say getting our buddy back counts as a special occasion, don't you?"

"Of course I would."

"So darling?"

"So nothing mein freund, leave my poor frau a lone. She comes in her for a break and you start getting on her case." Kurt chided at his best friend as his tail poked Logan in the rib.

"Glad to see someone remembers how to treat a lady." Ororo said in a voice so sweet it would be too much for tea.

"Well aren't you two just precious." Logan mocked the pair.

Both Kurt and Ororo gave each other a smile before turning to Logan with their tongues sticking out.

"Ok, I know when am out numbered and out gunned. Let's take five Kurt." Logan walked over to the open window and pulled out a cigar, but he hadn't even lit it before...

"I can't believe you're really going to light that thing in here!" Ororo shouted at Logan with genuine shock and no trace of amusement on her face.

"What? I got the window open."

"Logan this is a hospital and Kurt's in recovery! Don't you dare light that thing!"

Cocking a thick eyebrow at her and smirking for all he was worth, Logan asked. "Oh yeah, and what you are going to do about it _Roro_?"

Ororo eyes went wide at the nickname she couldn't stand the most. She then twisted her lips as her eyes turned white. Kurt made sure to take in the sight. To him it always looked like the very moon itself was in her eyes. She opened her palm and a tiny grey cloud appeared in it. With one blow from her lips, it went sailing away in Logan's direction.

"Oh no. you wouldn't dare Ro."

Ororo never said as word as she crooked a finger, guiding the cloud over Logan's cigar.

"Come on darling, I was just playing. Don't waste…"

But it was too late. An impish smile came over Ororo's face, and with a quick snap from her fingers, the cloud showered over Logan's cigar.

"Dammit! Roro, that wasn't cute."

"Call me Roro again and the next one will be three times as big, and it will be right over your head."

Logan may have not found it cute, but Kurt thought it was just adorable. He was sitting back, happily enjoying the show his friends were putting on for him.

Siri announced a call from Scott on Ororo's phone. "Oh hello Scott. Yes, I do think now would be a good time for you to come… No, now would not be a good time to talk about that… Because I am not ready yet, I told you that last week. I don't even know if I want to come back."

Ororo got up and started pacing the room as she talked, eventually stopping in front of Kurt. "We're not doing this right now Scott."

From the window, Logan had a good view of Kurt and Ororo. It was almost so cute he could spit. Ro was hashing it out with Scott, and Kurt's face looked more concerned with every passing unhappy second on Ro's.

Then Logan saw Kurt's mischievous lopsided smile, right before he used his tail to tickle her side. Ororo laughed out, but quickly spun around and gave the elf a very stern look, which turned Kurt's face into a sad looking puppy. Then Kurt flashed her a toothy grin, and to Logan's surprise, she returned to Kurt in kind.

"Excuse me, I think I should finish this outside." Before she could walk away Kurt whipped his tail around her wrist and mouthed the words "come right back".

"Ok, I will." And with that, she was out the door.

Kurt's eyes followed Ro's swaying hips all the way out the door. His face became crestfallen as soon she was out of sight.

"Hey, don't worry lover boy, she'll be back." Logan chuckled as he dug through his bag for another cigar. "You better watch it buddy or Ororo is going to catch on to you."

"I should hope so. I am not really trying to hide it," Kurt said like it was merely a statement of fact.

That got Logan's attention. "Really, is that so?"

"Ja" Kurt let out a long sigh and Logan watched as his face became very determine. "I don't know what it's like for other people in comas, but I dreamed and dreamed of her. I don't want to dump my feelings on her lap, but time is something I will never waste again."

Finding himself slightly taken aback by his friends omission, Logan now had a twinge that maybe Kurt hadn't come back exactly the same after all.

The two men just looked at each other for a moment. Kurt didn't say it but Logan knew the elf was wondering if this was going to be a problem between them.

Logan never told his blue buddy to back off when he brought up his conflicted feelings for Ororo all those years ago, but he never really addressed his feelings either.

No, he just took Kurt out, showing him that other woman found him attractive, and also stuck Rachel in front of him. _Enough said right_? Logan told himself. And what had it been for? Where had it gotten himself and Ro? _I just handed her over to the first ass that came along. Not one word about how stupid the whole thing was._

Every time Logan saw anything having to do with Ro's divorce, all he could think about was Kurt's first reaction to her engagement. Kurt was still holding a torch for her. He had probably always been holding a torch for her.

_Shit_, Logan berated himself in his own head. A good pal would have dragged Kurt on the black bird and made him spill his guts to the girl.

Instead he just talked him out of getting any ideas. Logan had always wondered how different life might have been if either one of them had said anything to her. Would at least two people in this equation be truly happy right now?

Logan could tell they would be no backing out for Kurt this time. There was just something about his face that screamed "I am doing this and no one is talking me out of it".

_So_, Logan asked himself, _how could I possibly look Kurt in the face and ask him about Rachel_? _Ask him if this was really the best time for either him or Ro. Hell, how could I ask him if he cared about what my plans or feelings towards the newly single lady might be?_

Besides, he didn't need to anyway. The answer was written right on Kurt's face. It didn't matter, not a bit of it. Not Rachel, not timing, not even really him. The only thing that really mattered to Kurt right now was Ororo, and if Logan knew Kurt at all, he knew it was probably making him feel guilty as sin.

Logan let out a long groan as he scratched the back of his head. _Crap, I hate all this mushy stuff_, he told himself before starting to speak to Kurt. "Kurt you're not a bad friend for wanting to stake a claim, and you're not a bad person for wanting a piece of happiness instead of being dragged into everyone else's old bullshit - mine included. You're just a man in love, and if you're not willing to fight for what you love... then you're just not in It."

Logan could see a look of relief wash over Kurt's face as the German sighed out. "thank you my friend… And Logan, I hope you are not beating yourself up about before."

Kurt looked over at his friend whose only response was merely to mumble as he searched for his lighter.

"Logan, you were actual dating the woman. I should be grateful my little confusion didn't end in harsh words or fists."

"Yeah, but even with Rachel already to go, it never did. Your heart was someplace else. I am your friend, I should have helped you."

"How could you help when I didn't even know myself? I think maybe deep inside I did, but I never actually said it to you or myself. It's not like I didn't feel anything for Rachel. It was just not the same."

Logan looked from his bag and smirked at his pal. "Well I suppose Ro does cut a mighty intimidating figure."

"Ja, that she does my friend, that she does. Ororo is a mesmerizing, captivating and untouchable goddess. Ethereal, but down to earth. She can be regal and wise, then turn around and be innocent raw force. She can be as stone - the unmovable mountain, or as flowing and bendable as the wind." A funny thought struck Kurt and he began to laugh. "…and she would probably fry me with lighting right now if she heard that, but it's true no matter how she refuses it."

Kurt paused and looked wistfully towards the window. Logan's eyes followed and he saw that Ororo must have changed her mind, because the sun was now out in full force. Logan could see the same realization hit his friend. The thought made the elf smile and he started to speak again. "You and I have been to the moon, so how come we only ever look at the sun? Maybe this is will all be one big foolish endeavor and I will end up another Icarus falling on wings of wax, but heaven help me because I am done just looking at the sun."

"And you think Ro would hate to hear that? I don't know buddy, sounds pretty smooth to me. Might want to start with that."

Kurt chuckled, throwing a hand slightly up in the air. "Ororo hates it whenever anyone sees her as more or less then a human being. She will play up the goddess to give her self in edge over her foes, but I believe it truly hurts her if anyone she is close to puts her up like that." Kurt shook his head, as he spoke not even looking at his friend. "She once told me the term goddess, when used to refer to her, makes her feel separated from everyone else." Kurt was quietly staring out towards the window again and Logan knew he was caught up in some memory of her.

"I guess things get pretty deep on that roof, huh elf?"

"Sometimes," his blue friend sighed. "You, Ororo, and I all know what it's like to not be seen as person, even by other mutants. Goddess may seem like a better term then monster, but for her it meant the same thing isolation."

"I guess I can see your point", Logan began to nod in agreement. "Why else would so many of us make moon eyes over her, but the lady is still alone."

Kurt's head snapped back from the window over towards his friend. A regretful look played over Kurt's features as he told Logan. "It is a sin I have been guilty of myself. As much as one may admire the goddess, she can be so intimidating you're scared to love the woman that's there too. "

"And so what, now you're not?"

"Intimidated and terrified my friend, but what can I do? As you say, I am a man in love, with both the goddess and the woman beneath her. I have been blessed enough to see that."

Just as Ororo came back into the room, Logan got a text from Kitty saying the car he rented was being towed away. "What!" Before either Ororo or Kurt could ask what was wrong, he was out the door.

"Kurt, I don't know about this..."

In Kurt's eyes, just seeing Ororo squirming had been worth the effort of setting up this prank.

"Oh no my lovely partner in trickery, you owe me. Remember, you asked me to prank Remy for you that last April fools day. You promised you would help me out with a prank anytime I chose. Well I choose now."

The room was filled with the sound of Ororo's rich laughter as she recalled the prank. "Ha ha ha ha. It was pretty funny when you made Remy think he was losing his hair."

The image of Remy running into her room with that horrified look on his face was priceless. There he was at her door, hairbrush in one hand and clumps of fake auburn hair in the other. It was one of Ororo's top five funniest moments ever.

"Ja, and a far more complicated task then this. Come on, I can't lean out the window myself. You wouldn't want me to fall. You also wouldn't want me to tell Remy who set him up?"

"No", Ororo gasped. "You wouldn't! You're far too much of a gentlemen to pull something that underhanded on me."

Wrapping his tail around her from the side and drawing her closer, he smoothly told her, "I don't know sometimes, you do tend to bring out my less gentlemanly qualities…"

_Oh, so he wants to play a little. Fine, I am rarely one to be out done_, Ororo remarked in her own head. She started by stepping in closer to him. Then locking her eyes with his, she seductively asked, "really Mr. Wagner, and just what might those qualities be?"

Lost in big blue eyes that seemed like they were dancing with light just for him, he almost started to tell her, except he realized she was stalling for time. It would seem Ororo was a bit of trickster herself.

"Oh nein lovely temptress, I will not be dissuaded by your charms. As many and great as they are." When he saw her playfully pout he added, "well at least not right now. Please feel free to seduce me all you want later."

"Ok, ok," she finally huffed. Then threw her arms up in defeat. "I'm in… but where did you even get a water balloon from anyway?"

Kurt pulled out a rubber glove. Looking very pleased with himself, he flashed Ororo his perfectly white teeth and said "works just as well."

"So you have done this in a hospital before. How come I'm not surprised."

"Oh, I'm full of surprises my frau, just you wait and see. But first schnell, go and fill this up before he comes back."

A few minutes later they were both standing by the window waiting. "Kurt, he is going to be pretty mad," Ororo tried to warn.

"No one could ever be that mad at you for long." Kurt cooed over her shoulder.

"But Kurt, I've never done anything like this before."

"Really? Because Logan's cigar would beg to differ. Not to mention all the times I found myself drenched after refusing to go swimming with you." He looked back on all those times now and thought he must have been insane. "This is not that much different Ororo, I assure you."

"So do I use the wind to guide it?"

"Oh no, that would be too easy, and what would be the fun in that? You'll do fine my frau, it's all about the timing."

Logan was pretty pissed. Why would Kitty text him the car was being towed? Everything was fine. In his anger, Logan's senses completely missed the water balloon heading towards him. Splat! "What! who the…?"

From above him he heard a recognizable but barely audible squeal. "Ororo!"

"Oh goddess, I'm so sorry!" Ororo cried, but her laughter said otherwise.

"Elf, I know you put her up to this and I'm coming up there to kill you both!" That was the plan as he stormed back to Kurt's room. When he got there, he discovered the two fools hadn't even locked the door. He came in with claws drawn and teeth clenched.

But before he could kill them, he made the mistake of looking at them. They were laughing like a couple of hyenas while they screamed "oh no, he's going to kill us!" They where literally holding each other up just to stand. Then it struck him that these were the only two people who would do something like this too him.

Cause they were the only two people truly not afraid of him. They never looked at him like he was more animal then man. Although he was pretty sure he cut that line close with Ro more then once. They finally lost their balance and slid to the floor.

Rolling around on the floor laughing with Ororo in his arms, Kurt looked happier than Logan ever remembered seeing him. If Logan had held any hopes of starting something with Ororo, they went out the window right then and there. For one, he could see that Kurt was in love with this woman in a way Logan had only ever been once before. It then started to hit Logan hard all the ways these two were the same. Seeing them together like this now, he wondered if it had always been this obvious and everyone just missed it, including the two of them. Logan shook his head recalling a time where he once got Ro to get stupid drunk with him. He decided that Kurt had now toped that, because he actual got her to just act stupid.

"Mon Dieu, did they... Did those two do that to you?" Remy seemed to appear out of nowhere and was now standing beside a still dripping Logan.

Instead of answering the Cajun, Logan simply closed the door on the two-chuckle heads. As soon as the door was shut, he turned around to Remy and pointed at the door. He asked, "So this is really happening?"

"There's a pretty good chance. A small one, but a good one, " the rogue shrugged.

"She in it like him?"

"I can't really tell ami, it's only been one day and even if it was ten, not like Stormy going to say anything."

"Well why don't you ask her?" Logan asked sounding very irritated.

"Oh sure I could ask her, and ruin any chance they might of had."

"Uh?"

"Think of Stormy as a fluffy white hair bunny, an injured bunny. Think of the anything remotely close to love like a fence. The one thing the little bunny be fearing most. Even though you, I, and everybody else be knowing some fences is exactly what she needs right now."

"Ok, bunnies and fences, right."

"So you have a garden. It's blue, charming and a place she already knows. So she doesn't have to waste time getting the lay of the land and it's a place she already trusts to go. You hide the fences from the bunny. Just let her hang out in the garden. It's so nice she wants to stay longer and longer till one day she likes it so much she won't even care that there be fences."

"And what happens if the bunny sees the fences before she's ready?"

"Oh that be easy, the bunny take off like lighting literally, never to return to the garden again."

"Yeah, and breaking the poor garden's - I mean Kurt's heart."

"I don't know by the looks of it that seem to be a risk he be willing to take. As much as I like Kurt, it's not like Stormy gun shy for no reason. But my Stormy be definitely worth the risk."

"Relax Cajun, I never said she wasn't. I'm just worried about the both of them. Wait a second, you're for this, Kurt and her?"

"Oui, most defiantly sir! Protective, loving, kind, honest and noble like Stormy to a fault. Maybe more so, funny, charming and won't run away when things get tough. What's not to like?"

"Yeah he's great," Logan huffed with a roll of his eyes. "Just out of curiosity, were you for me and her?"

"Logan let's not…"

"Oh, come on really? You don't say jack about the asshole she married, but you got a problem with me!"

"If it makes you feel any better she didn't seem to listen to me about it. That's why I didn't bother with this dude, even though I knew he wasn't sticking around. And before you ask why, if you were picking out a woman for Kurt, who would it be? Someone like Stormy, or someone like Emma?

Thanks a lot bud. Let me ask something, why aren't you with Anna right now hot stuff?"

"Please, don't go there right now." Remy sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Put it like this, I wouldn't be wanting her with you anymore then you would want her with me."

Logan took a moment to consider that. "Ok, point taken. So is there anything we can do, to help?"

"Oui, but your not going to like it ami."

"Well?"

"Leave and take your whole merry band with you."

"You got to be shitting me."

"Nope, right now what those two really need to make love bloom is to be left alone. Every time anyone spends more then five minutes with them, they are going see what you and I see. Then you know what's going to happen, someone is going say something to send our little bunny rabbit straight for the hills. Something like…"

"Omg! Would you look at Ororo and Kurt they're so- " Kitty's words were cut when Logan scooped her up and carried her away.

"Gumbo, we ok?"

Gambit took a peek through the small window in the door. "We're good. They must not have heard that, because Stormy don't have that deer in the headlights look on her face."

Logan spoke to Kitty for a few minutes, then returned to his conversion with Remy. "Ok, so we're all heading out tonight. But what are you going to do with the west coasters tomorrow?"

"I know, what I really need is to get them out of this hospital."

"Good luck with that, Kurt just asked Hank and he said he didn't think he could leave here for a month. But I thought that was weird because the elf seems to be doing fine."

"Really, is he on his feet?"

"Yeah, he'll have to take it easy for a while - no combat. I really don't see why he couldn't get out of here? But hey, I'm not the doctor. I suppose Kurt could just sign himself out."

"Yeah, but Stormy isn't going anywhere with him if he don't have a clean bill of health. She will drag his blue butt back here herself. We can try and think of a way to work on Hank. Tomorrow I will try my best to run interference."

"Well I guess they got time at least."

Remy pointed a finger at Logan and started to laugh. "Haha, that's cute."

"Now what?"

"Well in this case it's best to strike while the iron's hot. Before your best friend gets cold feet and my best friend has a chances to build a wall big enough to put China to shame."

"Agh!" Logan clenched his fist to keep himself from slamming his head through a wall. "So what do we do about right now then?"

When they opened the door to Kurt's room, the laughter had died down to mere chuckling. Neither Kurt nor Ororo seemed to be in a rush to get up and out of each other's arms.

"Well, well it's just so funny." Logan remarked through clenched teeth.

Both Ro and Kurt looked at each other and at the same time shouted "I'm going to kill you both for this! Hahaha!"

"Well I guess everybody gets one and now you both have used yours. Hey Ro, why don't you go home and rest? You look beat." Both Ororo and Kurt looked up at Logan from the floor like two kids who just got their fun busted up.

"Oh well, I can't go yet. Everyone is still here and … "

"I got it darling. I will be keeper to the door for the rest of the day."

Kurt gave Logan a look like he had just stabbed him in the back, but Logan knew Kurt would get over it once he explained.

"Well I guess if you're sure, Kurt?"

Logan knew his friend was too much of the gentlemen to ask Ro to stay. "You have been hard at work all day my frau. Logan is right, you should go home and rest."

"Ok... I guess so." Ororo gave in, and had she realized she was pouting, the weather witch probably would have made a conscious effort to stop.

"Come on Stormy, Remy give you a lift." Remy bent down, scooped up Ororo and threw her over his shoulder.

"Remy! Put me down!" Ororo screamed indignantly, "I can walk just fine you know!"

"Oh come on chere, you know you like being carried."

Remembering what he had just told Logan before about wasting time, Kurt decided to try something.

Before Remy could walk away, Kurt wrapped his tail around one of Ororo's wrists, pulling her towards him and placed a kiss on her hand.

"Shameless," she purred at him while rolling her eyes and giving him a mocking smile.

Making sure to lock eyes with hers, Kurt smiled back. Only this time Kurt's smile was different from any he had ever given her before. As much as he and Ororo had flirted over the years, it was always kept on the most playful and innocent of sides. It was teasing and coy, just a game - one that they both did with lots of the their teammates. Witty banter and longing glances just came with the jumpsuit.

Kurt had never truly approached it as he would with Amanda or any other woman on his radar. For most of his life, Kurt assumed he would strike out more times then he hit. So if he put himself out there and it failed it hurt, but not as much. Not as much as it would if he tried and failed to woo Ororo because some how the risk of failing was worse then getting to dream of what might be.

But now there was no time to dream about what might be. It was nothing ventured, nothing gained. So this time, when he smiled at her for the first time, he let just a little of his true desire show. For the briefest moment all playfulness was gone from his face, and although the devilish grin that he knew she enjoyed was still there, it was a far more wicked devil then the one she was used too. His eyes glowed, calling for her attention. He wanted to make sure she caught the glint of his unmistakable desire for her.

But as soon as he was sure she had caught something, he withdrew it and replaced it with his usual merry smile. He wondered what would happen now. Even something so small could be a risk. In truth, he would rather run down the time by her side then scare her away.

It turned out to be worth the risk when, for a whole five seconds, Ororo looked the slightest taken aback. Then he saw what he would only describe as a miracle, when the lightest shade of pink graced her cheeks. Kurt felt utterly delighted and surprised by the reaction. Ororo was just not a woman who blushed often. In the whole time Kurt had know her, he only recalled her doing it maybe once before. Even then he had never been sure if it was a true blush or the heat of the shower, as she had stood out the stall to hand him a towel. This now he was sure of, and it was encouragement enough for him to press forward.

Placing one more kiss on her hand, Kurt softly told her, "I'm only shameless for you Ororo."

Ororo's eyes flickered wide and her lips pursed into a prefect oh. She managed to recover just as she and Remy reached the door. "I'll call you later and see how the rest of your day went."

"I look forward to it," he told her most earnestly.

So the two thieves departed, leaving Logan with one pissed-off elf.

"That was just cruel." Kurt told Logan flatly.

"Well, that's what you get for that little stunt you pulled! Killing you would have been too easy, this way you'll suffer." With Ro gone, Logan went into his bag. Pulling out two beers and cigars, he handed Kurt one of each.

Cracking open the can and taking a much-needed swig, Logan added, "Besides I'm leaving tonight and I'm taking everyone with me. So in the mean time, I want to spend time with my best friend."

Puzzlement came over Kurt's face. "You're leaving so soon?"

"Yup, so you'll have your goddess all to yourself."

End of chapter seven…

Well thank you very much to everyone who has read so far. This has been a lot of fun for me. Of course am going to keep going. Next chapter is titled "Poker face." So dose anyone know the shower scene? It was just a big tease to a Kuroro fan like me. Just a question is anyone really into Remy/Rouge as a side story? Cause I had planed to start having some of them in the next chapter. But I don't know now? Like to get your thoughts.

Kurt to English

Unglaublich/ Unbelievable or incredible

Fraulein/Lady

Frau/ lady

Mein freund /my friend

Ja/ yes

Nein/ no

Schnell/ quickly or fast

Verruckt/ crazy

Remy to English

Mon Dieu/ My God!

Ami/ friend or buddy

Oui/ yes

Chere/ honey or dear


	8. Chapter8:Confrontations and consequences

Authors notes: So sorry for the delay. Family stuff caught up with me this week but I am hoping to have next chapter out early. So cross your fingers for me. I am skipping names this week favor of posting a little quicker. So thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav.

Special thanks again to Shadow Dancer and Beanie Mc Chimp

Chapter eight: Confrontations and consequences

Despite having a couple of good hours with Remy that afternoon**,** Anna was not too happy with him by the time she was leaving. She made sure to send the man a text expressing her displeasure.

Anna: What is going on Remy? Why would Logan make everyone leave like that? We were all going to stay a few days. He was going to shut the whole school down for this. Now he asked us all to back off Kurt for a while! Something he's going to take care of and you're helping him? That's my brother. He just woke up and I'm suppose to stay the hell away! What's going on?

Remy: There is nothing to worry your head over. I would please ask that this one time you trust Remy when he tells you everything is fine with Kurt and he is in the best of hands.

Anna: Trust you?

Remy: Yeah, that happens sometime when people have known each other as long as we have.

Anna: How can I trust you when you are still keeping shit from me? Why can't you just tell me what's up?

Remy: Why can't you trust when I say everything is cool and I have my reasons?

Anna: They can't be innocent if you won't spit it.

Remy: Whatever. Look I love you**,** but I don't know what to tell you. Just know that whatever I'm doing or not saying is not for my benefit and it's not my info to share. But it's nothing bad, I know I must sound like a broken record, but trust me. Call me later if you're not too upset. Heck, call me later even if you are.

_Another __shitty conversation, crap this afternoon didn't help squat. She had been in such __a good mood about Kurt. She actually heard me out and I thought we were g__oing__to start making some head way into patching things up._ Remy felt worked up and had no idea what to do about it. _Why __can't Anna and me just get our wires straight,_ he pondered. Remy wished he could tell Anna what he was up to. It might win him some brownie points trying to get her brother love and save his life. "Kurt Wagner is going to be owing me a big one when all of this be said and done" Remy mumbled as he stomped into his room.

Making Ororo leave early had not stopped the two from staying in contact. Kurt managed texting back and forth with her in between visitors like a couple of teenagers. Remy had been the one to drive back to Ororo's place. As soon as they were in the car**,** Ororo received a message that had her giggling like a schoolgirl. When Remy asked her what she was laughing about**,** she showed him a doodle of Logan with an angry face. He didn't need to ask from whom the message originated. So yeah, other people were going to pick up on them.

Between worrying about his own love life and Ororo's**,** Remy didn't get much sleep that night. He was sure someone was going to see the two lovebirds together and say something stupid that would send Stormy running for the hills. It would be obvious to anyone with eyes where these two were heading. Well anyone but Ororo**,** and for now that was a good thing.

The next day Remy got up with sun and Ororo to oversee things with the west coasters. Walking to the elevator Remy made no effort to hide the fact that he was dragging his tail between his legs. Normally Ororo would have made some comment about him not being a morning person**,** but right now her big blues were glued to her phone screen. Judging by the look on her face**,** whatever she was reading must have been pretty darn funny.

Warily Remy asked his friend**,** "So what does Monsieur Wagner have to say that could possibly be funny at this time in the morning?" Ororo suppressed her laughter and showed Remy the screen.

Kurt: It would seem that sleeping beauty didn't get enough rest.

"First Logan now poor old Remy, you two just be on a great streak. What's next Stormy**,** you two going to make fun of Hank's bed head?"

"Oh come Remy**,** don't get so sour. You must admit you are extra grumpy today, even for the morning. We didn't get a chance to talk last night. How did things go with Anna yesterday?"

Remy held back from telling her that the reason they hadn't talked yesterday was because she was busy with her texting buddy. "It went."

"Remy**,** I know you came out here to look out for me**,** but that doesn't mean I can't be there for you too. Please know you can talk to me."

There she was again**,** always trying to help him. Even when it was suppose to be his turn to take care of her. In truth**,** Remy felt like he hadn't really done much for her since he came other then making sure she slept and ate. As much as this whole helping out Kurt thing was becoming a pain**,** it was the one thing Remy had come across that felt like it could really mean something. "Don't worry about me; there is really nothing to talk about."

The despondent look she gave him made him feel as low as gum on the bottom of her shoe. "I understand**. ** I am not exactly the best person to be handing out relationship advice."

He knew she was worried that maybe he thought she was too fragile to help him. "I always come to you for advice before chere, divorce don't change that.. Just means you got more experiences**, **but I don't think right now is the best time. Remy will be all right really, I just didn't get much sleep last night. So what's the plan for today boss lady? Remy throw them to the door**,** you blow them away."

With a smirk**,** Ororo seemed to banished away the worry in favor of being positive. " I don't think we're going to have to deal with anything that dramatic today my friend. With Logan and the rest back on the other side of the country**,** I think tension well be slightly less. Really I don't see why we would have any big pro-."

Ororo became quiet and stalk still. Remy**,** who had been digging in his pocket**,** bumped right into her. Following her eye line directly into Kurt's room he saw immediately what Ororo was worked up about "Eek, I guess maybe you speak a little too soon Stormy**,** or maybe you just be forgetting about you and**...** "

"Emma" Ororo growled.

Remy had completely forgotten about Emma**,** and apparently Ororo had too. But he could see Emma was all over Ororo's radar now. "Chere**,** you ok?"

No**,** Ororo was not ok. She hadn't thought about Emma coming today. Ororo had grown tolerate of Emma Frost and could work with her**,** although by no means did she like or trust the woman. Of course Ororo knew it would be unfair to call Emma the start of a downfall**,** but as far Ororo was concerned**,** Charles allowing Frost among their ranks had been the mark of big changes she didn't care for in either him or Scott.

Nothing the former villain had done of late helped to endeared her to Ororo. For some reason**,** seeing her now in Kurt's room had Ororo feeling like every hair she had was standing on end. Something about it felt wrong in her gut**,** but she reasoned it was doubtful Emma was really up to anything. Maybe she was just trying to influence Kurt to Scott's and her way of thinking**,** not that it would fly with Ororo either. That didn't explain why Ororo was feeling like she physically wanted to remove Emma from the room and hoped she put up a fight about it.

Ororo was just staring for a while, looking to Remy like a hound getting ready to chase a fox out of its hen house. He couldn't begin to guess what she was thinking but he knew what ever it was could not be good. "Stormy she just talking Remy sure Kurt be fine."

"He better be**,**" Ororo mumbled as her gracefully gait became a determine stride. Before she could make her way into the room**,** Scott cut her off.

"Oh hey Ororo, great**,** I wanted to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind."

Remy watched Ororo shake her head yes to Scott**,** but her eyes were glued to the doorway of Kurt's room, where Emma could be seen within, sitting with Kurt. "How about I go in and hang out till you're done?" Remy didn't bother waiting for Ororo's answer.

"What is this about Scott?" Ororo had not wasted any energy trying not sound irritated.

"Well I feel like you kind off blew me yesterday and-"

"I'm sorry Scott**,** but I really don't think there is anything else to say. I will always be here if you really need me, but am burnt out**.** I need time to clear my head**,** then I'll think about what's next."

Scott looked thoughtful for a moment before turning around to see where her eyes kept darting. "Is this about Emma?"

"Goddess Scott**,** this is not about her**.**" Ororo managed to keep her voice from rising**,** but just barley. "Although I do believe you have mistaken a sneak in the grass for a birdy on your shoulder, this is not about my dislike of your taste in bed fellows."

"So what now, you're going to take off to the school?"

"No**,** at least I don't think so. I don't believe Logan's path to the dream is any closer to mine than yours."

"So what's your path Ororo. What's the plan?"

"I don't know yet. But..."

"Excuse me Ororo**,** I need to take this call."

Ororo sighed, "Sure" and finally went into Kurt's room. The chat with Scott had momentarily put the dread she was feeling about Emma, or rather "Emma in Kurt's room" on ice. However, once she walked into the room and saw the platinum blonde standing over Kurt's bed**,** all the ice melted and the fire was back.

"Ororo love**,** so good of you to join us today. I was just telling Kurt how nice it must be take off whenever you feel the need to collect yourself." Ororo had not been surprised at all that Emma didn't smile with her back handed greeting, as it might have cracked the botox.

Plastering a smile on to her own face**,** Ororo managed, "Nice to see you too Emma."

"Guten tag, Ororo." Kurt tried to momentarily to shift Ororo's attention away from Emma.

The facade of a smile Ororo gave Emma turned into genuine warmth as she greeted Kurt. "Morning devil, has any one properly fed you yet?" Ororo asked as she leaned over to give him a squeeze and hand him a bag of pastry.

"Once again my frau has saved me from the nightmares of bland hospital food."

Already Remy was pretty sure that was more then enough to give Emma a hint of something. If not Kurt's face**,** then Ororo walking into the room would. Remy had texted Kurt on the drive over and asked if he was able to tone down his expressions with Ororo when others where around. Kurt's reply had been, "I guess I could try to stop breathing or something."

"Well aren't you two just so cute and chummy?" Emma asked with smiling eyes that said she was up to something.

Ororo did not care to guess the meaning behind Emma's questions_. If Emma wishes to play these games__**,**__ so be it. I'll just play along and see where this leads so that soon she might be gone._ "I'm sure it must be confusing for you to see what it looks like when someone is actually glad to see you."

Emma smiled a little and Ororo wondered if it had hurt her face to do so. "Oh look at that, it's not true what they say Ororo. You haven't frozen over your sense of humor along with your heart."

Showing no signs at all of being fazed by the quip**,** Ororo responded, "At least I have a heart**,** and sense of humor to freeze."

Whether she was out of line or merely bored**,** Emma changed the subject. "Anyway, perhaps you can help me convince Kurt to allow a peek inside his head so that I can make sure it is all in working order."

"And as I have already told you three times Emma**,** my mind shows no signs of not being in working order. I would prefer to keep it to myself." Kurt had not intention of trying to get in the middle of these two ladies, just merely stating a fact.

That didn't stop Ororo from looking at him with a very pleased expression. "Emma**,** I say the fact that he doesn't want you in his head is all the proof you need that his mind is working fine."

"Oh you two, really I don't see what the big deal is," Emma huffed. Then she took note of the way Kurt kept brushing his hair back off his face. "Oh Kurt would you look at that hair. You should really let me send my stylist up here and trim you up." Emma went to brush some hair off Kurt's face**,** but Ororo caught a small twitch of the White Queen's brow that turned the smoldering fire in her gut into a raging inferno. Reaching an arm out across Kurt's bed like a cobra**,** she caught Emma's hand by the wrist.

"Don't touch him!" Ororo may not have been a queen or a leader at that moment**,** but no one would have mistaken that line for anything less than a command** -** one she looked more then ready to enforce. "He already said no**!**"

Despite her usually having an expressionless face**,** Emma looked stunned by Ororo's action. However, it was only for a moment, then she resumed her stone faced expression and pounced on Ororo with another come back. "Why Ororo love**,** I had know idea you were staking a claim on his mind... or maybe it's other parts of him you wish to put your name on?"

"If I get to run the stake through you Emma, sure**,** why not?"

Ororo was still holding onto Emma as she went diamond. Then sparks started to flicker from Ororo's eyes. The two women were practically growling as they stared each other down.

Kurt had no big issues with Emma**,** but he knew a physical confrontation**,** win lose or draw**,** meant that Ororo probably would not be around today. So when Scott walked in**,** Kurt shamefully decided to throw Emma under the preverbal bus.

"What's going on in here?" Scott's dry stern voice almost seemed to echo over the otherwise pin-quiet room.

Shaking his head and making his voice sound a bit distressed**,** Kurt answered. "Emma was trying to get into my mind after I already told her to stop."

"I was not!" Emma gasped and turned back into flesh. Once she did**,** Ororo released her wrist.

"God damn it, Emma! How many times do I have to tell you no matter how good your intentions you can't go into the minds of our friends uninvited unless there is a good reason."

"First off Scott**,** I believe there is more than a good reason to want to check him out and make sure everything is kosher up there, but I guess I'm the only one with sense. Second**,** you'll just take anybody's word over mine won't you?" Emma huffed as she stormed out the room.

Scott stood there looking stunned while Kurt, Ororo and Remy tried their best to hold back a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry mein freund**,** I must confess I don't know if Emma was actually trying to get in my mind or not. I know Ororo believed so, came to my defense and then things started to become heated. I was just trying to get Emma to leave before she and Ororo could came to blows. Somehow I didn't think she would just leave if I asked nicely."

Ororo finally lost the battle with suppressing her laughter. She really didn't know what had come over her. She was usually much better at this sort of thing. "Haha, did you see the indignant look on her face?"

"Glad to see you find this all so funny", Scott barked at Ororo with a tone that was more then enough for her to guess how peeved he'd become.

"That you're going to be in so much trouble when you get home? I love you truly Scott, but the thought that you're going to spend the rest of the day kissing up to that viper does strike me as funny."

Scott looked liked he was going to say something else to Ororo but changed his mind and turned around to Kurt. "Thanks a lot. Now if you would excuse me**,** it would seem I have some flowers and jewelry to buy." Without another word**,** Scott was gone and Ororo was once again very impressed at how Kurt was able to remove two pains in her sides with out lifting a finger.

"Kurt Wagner**,** you are a clever man and I would hate to ever be on your bad side**,**" she whispered as she hugged him.

"Oh schon**,** I don't think that's possible."

"Trust Remy chere, as loveable as she can be**,** it's totally possible."

Ororo was now feeling like herself again and realized she did have some apologizing to do. "I'm really sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have let things almost get out of hand. I don't know why**,** but seeing her today really got under my skin. In that moment when she reached out to you it felt like…I don't know. I guess I felt she might try something. She probably had no intention, but I guess there is no way of knowing now. Anyway**,** I'm sorry my foolishness shortened your visit with her. I can leave and you can call her back. I won't be mad."

"We all have people who don't bring out the best in us." Reaching out and squeezing her hand**,** Kurt smiled wide up at Ororo telling her, and I don't really think there is any comparing Emma's company to yours my dearest.

Sitting in the corner of the room, Remy caught the slightly unsure smile Ororo offered at Kurt's complement. He also saw the little dip her head made as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ears. _It doesn't look like the complement made her uncomfortable. More like merd, did Stormy just get flustered? _If it were any other woman**,** Remy would have said yes for sure. Heaven knew he done it to enough ladies himself. but he had never actual seen her get like that before today. Ororo was often sultry and suggestive, both in her gestures and over all demeanor, without trying or even being aware of her manner. Ororo always held the air of sexual wisdom despite the few men she had actually allowed into her bed. However, this was so sweet and innocent that only as a passing ghost on her face it made her look like a teenager.

"What about Scott?" Ororo asked.

"Falling into a coma while on a mission usually buys you some leeway. So I'm sure he's not too cross with me." Kurt reassured her.

That unpleasant event behind them**,** Remy worried over what he was going to do for the rest of the day. Remy knew Emma caught on to something**,** and he had no idea how to keep others from catching on as well. There were far fewer people around as they lived near they didn't all show up at the same time. The feeling was more relaxed then it had been yesterday. Ororo paid everyone the same courtesy she had done with the east coasters. Whenever someone new came for their visit Ororo would get up to leave the room but mostly everyone had invited her to stay and hang out too. With which Kurt had no problems**,** despite the text Remy repeatedly sent him to ask Ororo to leave the room.

But as luck would have it**,** Scott's annoying constant calling had Ororo walking out of the room all day. True it was getting both Ororo and Kurt more upset with every call, but that only helped prevent anyone from catching on. In the middle of Betsy's visit**,** Ororo finally had enough. "All right Scott**,** you really want to talk about this? Let's get this over with. I will meet you at your place in twenty minutes. I'm very sorry for all the interruptions**,**" Ororo sighed as she stood up.

"Is everything all right Liebling?"

"Yes, I just have some unfinished business with Scott**,** so I'm going to get going now and take care of it."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, but not because I want too. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for Ororo." Kurt tried his best not look bothered or upset, but Ororo still saw the flash of disappointment on his face and she felt her heart twist again. Now she was even more irritated with Scott. She felt like she wanted to say something to Kurt, but she really didn't know what. With Betsy in the room she wouldn't feel comfortable saying too much anyway. "I should get going**.** Betsy**,** please let's have lunch before you leave town again."

"I'm ready whenever you are Ororo."

"Great**,** I'll call you tomorrow." Suddenly Ororo felt awkward. _Should I tell him I'll come back, that's assuming he __wants me too?. I would like to see him again__**,**__ but really__**,**__ who am I just to sit in on his visits? It was one thing yesterday__**,**__ and even then I didn't stay in the room. I'm just inserting myself where I'm not needed__**.**_ Now that Ororo stopped to think about it**,** she didn't know how to say good-bye to him. Yesterday he'd been so frantic she never gave a thought to the tight squeezes**,** light pecks on the checks, or a quick graze of the hands as she walked in and out. Everything she could think of seemed like too much or to little. _Well__**,**__ better too little then too much I suppose._ She quickly grabbed her bag and waved on her way out.

Later that evening…

Kurt: Is she home?

Remy: Is who home?

Kurt: Haha very funny. Is that for this morning, can't you even take a little poke?

Remy: Forgive me for not being like you and Stormy**,** capable of running on like four hours of sleep, and you're assuming I'm in her place to know if she is home.

Kurt: Well are you?

Remy: Yes, but that's not the point.

Kurt: Remy is she home?!

Remy: Hey, I'm supposed to help you two hook up**,** not stalk her for you.

Kurt: Argh…I just wanted to know if it looks like she maybe coming over tonight. She didn't spend much time here today and never came back after leaving for Scott's

Remy: Did you ask her to come back?

Kurt: No, I didn't. Should I have asked her?

Remy: Did you want her to come back?

Kurt: Don't ask stupid questions.

Remy: I'm stupid, I'm not the one who could have the woman I'm in love with hanging out with me this evening with just one phone call!

Kurt: I didn't want to seem clingy or have her come just because she feels sorry for me.

Remy: I can't lie**,** Ororo will do a ton of shit she doesn't want to if she thinks it's the right thing, but I don't think spending time with you is one of them. In fact she probably did not come back or call cause she doesn't want to be overbearing or monopolize your time.

Kurt: So what do I do?

Remy: Uh…you call her and let her know you want her around, or at the very least call and invite her over.

Kurt: I don't know. It's late**,** and if she is already comfortable...

Remy: Tick, tick, tick. You hear that my friend? That's your clock**,** or have you forgotten? I haven't, no matter if she's in love with you or not**,** I know my Stormy and a lot of others are going to be heartbroken if you die... or die again**. ** Look**,** I guess if you really feel you need it**,** you could always come up with some lame reason for her to come over.

Kurt: Any ideas?.

Remy: Yes, but you don't need them. Logan told me what happened yesterday as we left. Did you really make her blush?

Kurt: Yes, I mean I was pretty sure of it at the time.

Remy: Well Logan said he caught it**.** Damn**,** I've never seen grownup Ororo do that. So see you don't be needy my old bag of tricks. Would seem you got plenty of your own. She came home with a bottle of wine and went into her room, so I don't think she got plans. Think of something and call her!

End of chapter...

So don't have title for nine yet, sorry. I do already have a rough draft so it should be up soon. Am tempted to say something about it as I feel bad for being late to post and no up coming title. But I think you guys are way too smart not to have an idea of what is coming next or who the main people in the chapter are going to be. Please your comments and reviews always welcomed.

Kurt to English

Guten tag/ Good morning

Frau /lady

Schon/ beautiful

mein freund/ my friend male

Liebling/ sweetheart

Remy to English

Merde/ shit


	9. Kisses and Misunderstandings

Authors notes: Happy 2013 everybody! Hope all of you have had a good start to the New Year. So were back and running again. I'm really excited for these next three chapters and can't wait to hear what you guys think. Thank you to all of you who are still reading. As always your reviews and pm's welcomed.

Special thanks to: ShadowedDancer who is so kind as to beta this story for me. Beanie McChimp, what ever you end up reading she has probably read at least three different version of it. And BBFree for the idea for the second half of this chapter. It was exactly what the story needed.

Chapter nine: Kisses and Misunderstandings

Kurt knew Remy was right. He should just call Ororo and ask her to come over. Not only did he really want to see her, but he had also been worried about her all day. He didn't know what was going on between her and Scott, other than she didn't look at all pleased to be going to see him.

Yet some how he didn't feel like he could just call her for no reason. He looked around the room trying to think of something. His eyes landed on to her beautiful flower arrangement. Looking at them now, Kurt recalled all the times he would sit in Ororo's greenhouse during the winter months as she tended to her plants. It had been the prefect place to go when both of them were feeling restless and it was too cold to be outside. Kurt had always felt much honored to be one of the few who received entrance into her sanctuary.

_Ok, now I'm just being silly. If she would let me into her private space surely a phone call and invitation is not too much._

"Good evening Kurt"

"Hallo Ororo, I hope this evening finds you well."

"I'm doing alright, and you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Nein, that is lie. I am not fine. I feel like these walls are closing in on me. I was wondering if you might bless me with your company for a little while and distract me away from my thoughts of escape?" _Maybe I should have talked to her for five minutes first before jumping on her like that, or at least asked her if she had plans?_ "Unless, of course, you have plans. I would understand."

"Actually, I was just on my way to see a friend, but I was about to turn around because it felt rude to invite myself over."

"I can't imagine anyone would not be please to see you Ororo. You should go ahead, I guess I will talk to you tomorrow." Kurt was about to hang up when he heard shouting from the phone.

"Kurt!"

"Uh, yes Ororo?"

"Would you please just open the window?"

His eyes shot over to the window and there she was. She got me good; I was really not excepting that. Judging by the cheeky expression on her face, Kurt guessed she knew it too. With the moon shining above her, Ororo appeared as if her hair was glowing. The winds that held her up blew strands of radiant tresses every which way around her so that her whole body seemed to be illuminated. He knew some would say it was impossible, but his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.

Kurt hit the button for the window. In one cool breeze, the room filled up with her scent and presence. She had obviously been trying to relax before deciding to come over. Now her body sported lounge attire - black yoga pants and a gray camisole. In her hands she carried pink slippers, a bottle of wine and one glass.

Putting the bottle and glass down next to the couch, she placed the slippers on her feet and then made herself comfortable on the couch.

"So we are sharing a glass tonight my frau?"

"No, we are surely not Mr. Wagner," she told him dryly as she poured herself a healthy glass. "Trust me when I say I need this after my day. Unlike some friends, I will not undermined your recovery."

"Oh," he winced. "How did you find out?"

"Tell Logan if he is going to bother to wait till I'm gone, then the very least he can do is not dump the evidence in the trash. I saw the cans right on top as I left this afternoon."

"Well schöne, he probably figured you wouldn't find it and if you did, he would not be here to incur your wrath."

"Some best friend, was he not worried you might receive my wrath instead?"

"He knows you find me far too adorable and charming to turn your full rage upon me. One devilish smile, a witty come back and I would only get about half your rage." He tossed his curls back before flashing her an exquisitely brilliant smile.

He was right of course, she really couldn't recall ever being truly mad at him. _How could I ever be upset at him for more than five minutes with a smile like that?_ "You give yourself far too little credit, for I shall give you absolutely none of my rage."

Kurt's face lite up in triumph and he stuck a hand out to ask her for the glass. But before any words left his mouth, Ororo added, "and I shall still give you none of the wine either."

"Oh my dearest, how you wound me. Don't you know a little wine is good for the heart," he begged.

Kurt's plea fell on deaf ears for she ignored him completely as she took her first sip. He couldn't help but notice there was something very elegant in the way her statuesque physique stretched crossed the couch. Like a queen surveying her lands from a throne. "You know Ororo, if I can't have any wine I could do with the pleasure of you sitting next to me."

Her almond shape eyes did a loop while she sighed, "I suppose it's not fair for me to be so comfortable while you're stuck in that bed." Without spilling a single drop, Ororo got up from the couch. She sashayed over to the end of his bed, sitting with her legs crossed. "Even now?," she asked.

"Ja" he happily replied as he scooted next to her.

"Good then, but you still don't get any of the wine." Ororo asked how the rest of his day went and as Kurt replied, he began to notice the worn look on her face. It was clear to him that whatever had happened with Scott today, it took a chunk out of her.

"So my frau, how did the rest of your day go?" Kurt tried to be casual about it, but they both knew what he was getting at.

"It went," she replied in a huff. With her eyes half closed, Ororo skimmed the rim of her glass with one delicate finger. She felt remorseful when she looked back up and found Kurt's sour face. Ororo understood what he was feeling without the need for words. She had felt the exact same way with Remy in the elevator this morning. "Please do not take it as insult; it is no way a reflection of my trust in you. Right now the most important thing is your recovery. I'm afraid you'll going make a big hypocrite out of me if I start doing what I just told Scott and Logan not to do."

"I am not talking about the bigger picture liebe. I just want to talk about you."

"Unfortunately my issues with Scott are tied to the big picture of things."

"Knowing doesn't mean I'm involved and truly Ororo, if anyone is going to tell me just what went down in the most balanced way, it's you."

"I'm sure there are those who would disagree with you on that."

"Ororo, if you don't tell me something I am just going to have to google it. That's still a thing right?" Determined to have his way, Kurt started to gently poke her with his tail till he was able to get at a ticklish spot over her ribs.

"Haha, quit it!" Ororo yelped as she swatted the offending appendage away. "Yes, it's still a thing! And yes, I'll tell you if that's what you want - only not tonight, ok? I really did just come over to see you."

"Ok, liebe," he begrudgingly replied.

"Thank you my friend, and promise it's just between us. This way no one can chew me out later."

"As if I would let them, and I really doubt you would either."

"You do seem to be pretty good at battling on my behalf. I must be careful or I could get use to it and let you do it more often."

"With pleasure my frau, anytime. I will be fine with you catching me up on the entire drama over time, if that makes things easier for you." He looked at her face, which was now slightly covered by her hair. It dawned on him how long it had been since he felt the silkiness of her hair under his fingertips. No sooner did he move his hand an inch towards her, she tucked the hair back herself. _Argh, too slow, but the evening is still young._

They continued to talk about him, eventually Kurt mentioning how stir crazy he felt. He didn't honestly think he could take staying for as long as Hank suggested He considered signing himself out by the end of the week.

Ororo was not one for using her feminine wiles to get her way very often. This time she was not above buttering up Kurt. The thought that he would leave too soon and possibly come to harm filled her with great dread. Ororo reached a lissome hand to caress Kurt's cheek. It was like a balm that instantly started to relieve his frustration. Ever the pro, she had given him just the perfect amount of pout in her lips before softly requesting, "Please don't."

_Why did I think she would play fair?_ Kurt whined in his mind, but not truly complaining. "Why?" he asked as Ororo batted her fanned out lashes at him. Kurt knew he would give in no matter what her answer would be.

In a honeyed voice she told him, "Because I would worry about you. If anything happened to you…" Ororo couldn't seem to finish the thought. The sight of her shaking her white tresses back and forth reminded Kurt of falling snow. "So please..."

_What can I say? She could ask me for the moon on a string right now and I'm sure I'd be off to find a rocket._ "Ok Ororo, you win as always. I'll stay."

A look of relief came over her features and he was glad to have pleased her, especially a second later when she threw her arms tightly around him. "Oh thank you so much," she sighed. "That makes me feel so much better. "

Wrapping one arm around her and stroking her hair with the other, he told her "It's worth staying stuck in this room if it eases your mind my frau."

"Just because you are ,

"I mean that is, if you don't mind the company and all. I promise to come and help you whittle away the time."

As good as felt to be enveloped in her warmth and scent, he gently pulled out of the embrace. "Ororo, you have done more then enough for me. I will not let you put your life on hold to babysit me."

"It's not babysitting Kurt. It's spending time with a friend. A friend I happen to really enjoy spending time with. If my life is on hold, it's not your doing, it's my own. Before you woke up I had already taken a leave of absence from the team. I allowed for them to call upon me if they felt my particular skills could be of use or it was an emergency. But after Scott drove me so crazy today, I have official withdrawn from the team."

"Ach du lieber…! I saw you were upset when you left this afternoon, but I had no idea." Noticing her small frown, Kurt reached over and gave her a reassuring pat on the hand. "I know you do not wish to speak of it, but I'm sure your reasons were good ones."

Ororo sighed and took a moment to appreciate how Kurt always seemed to give her the benefit of the doubt. She hoped that she truly lived up to that kind of trust. "Thank you, I wish Scott felt the same way. You'll actually be doing me a favor. I think some time to stay in one spot and relax is exactly what I need, but you know me. If I try it on my own I'll be worked involved in something way before I'm ready or want to. Besides, if I'm enjoying myself then Remy will finally feel it's ok to leave and go patch things up with Anna."

Kurt really couldn't believe she was actually offering up her free time to him like this. _Who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?_ "What would we do?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure between the two of us we can think of something. At the very least you can confirm for Emma how utterly boring I am."

"You know that's not true"

"Well let's see, shall we?"

Kurt acted like he was thinking her idea over then smirked at her. "Ok, wunderbar, I'll take your deal. I will stay put for now and you may keep me company."

"Oh so I may keep you company?" She asked pretending to sound insulted. "I didn't realize I was such a nuisance. Maybe I should go." Ororo tried to rise to her feet but Kurt's prehensile tail pulled her down and she fell back into his open arms.

They both laughed together for a few seconds. Once the laughter died down, they just sat there for what seemed like eternity to Ororo. She could feel Kurt's heart beating wildly against her back and hers felt like it was working harder then usual as well. "Uh, Kurt, were you were saying something?"

She regretted asking the instant his warm breath hit just above an ear. His accent was a little heaver right now, and while she found it very pleasant sounding, it also had her whole left side tingling. "I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, that I will stay put and you shall keep me company. Only on two conditions."

"And those would be?"

"One, that you stay for a while longer tonight and talk with me - really talk with me, about you, and a little about what I've missed."

"And two?" Now feeling his tail release her from its grip, Ororo immediately made herself stand up and turn around to face him.

"Two, is this my frau…" Before Ororo could protest, the blue devil had plucked the wine glass out of her hand.

So the deal was made. Ororo stayed and split a little more then half the bottle of wine with Kurt. While they drank, she filled him in on some of the things he had missed. However, more then she had really meant to, Ororo talked about herself - what had happened with T'challa and why she felt the need to take a break. She also confessed how these last few months had her doubting herself at every turn. Ororo wished she could blame the wine for her loose tongue. Unfortunately, she knew better. It was just Kurt. Normally, if Ororo ever let her walls down, it was always a consciousness choice unless she was completely out of control. With Kurt it had always been different, and this night was no exception. It always made her nervous how natural it felt with him. That she sometimes had left herself so unguarded was unsettling to Ororo, even with one she trusted as she did him.

As much as it worried her, she couldn't deny it felt good to share her burdens. Kurt's eyes never held judgments, his words always honest yet kind. So when Ororo left Kurt's room that night, it had been with a much lighter heart and with thoughts looking forward to spending the next couple of days with him.

What in the world they really had been doing over the last few days, Remy had not a clue. Any time Remy asked Ororo about it she gave the same basic answers - talked, ate, read, and watched TV. He didn't really buy it. It all seemed so mundane considering how ridiculously happy and content the pair had been looking. What really stunned Remy was when she mentioned that they had napped.

"You, napped?" Remy looked on at Ororo in disbelief while he washed the breakfast dishes.

"Yes, I believe that's what I said," Ororo replied, taking a dish out his hand to dry.

"But Stormy, you just don't do naps, remember? Those were the words out you're pretty mouth the last time you be sick."

"Well I guess what I should have said was I don't do them because I have never been able to. No matter how tired, I can never just zone out for a few hours in the middle of the day."

"So hanging out in a room tired you out enough to nap uh?" Remy sprayed Ororo lightly with the nozzle. He let his voice drop to a more seductive tone as he started to tease. "Oh Stormy, there definitely be something you not sharing with Remy about what goes on in that room."

"Cheeky", she swatted him on the rear with the dishrag before walking away, leaving him to finish by himself. "It wasn't about being tired. It was about being relaxed."

"Well pardon moi. How did Monsieur Wagner get you to relax?"

Ororo glowered at her best friend before going about her business of getting ready to leave. "No matter what I say you're just going to turn it into something dirty." With one good slam of her front door, she was on her way to see Kurt again.

"You're not jealous. You're not jealous," Remy mumbled to himself over and over as he put away the dishes. _No you're not jealous, you're just bothered, bothered that she hasn't been home except to eat breakfast and even today you had to bribe her with bacon or she just would have taken something over to Kurt. You're bothered because Ororo is keeping stuff_ _from you, things she is probably sharing with him. Mostly you're bothered that in the whole time since you been back, you haven't made her smile as much as she has in the last few days. You're also a little bothered that your own relationship is at a standstill._

Remy had wanted to talk to Ororo about Anna. Only that would require Ororo and him to be in the same room, or for her to pick up the phone. Finally having enough, Remy decided that if the wind rider would not come to him, he would go to her. He wanted to see what those two where doing and maybe steal his best friend for lunch.

When he got to Kurt's room, Remy found they had left the door open and the couple that Kitty had loving dubbed Kuroro was looking over a bunch of brochures spread out on Kurt's bed. He decided to hold back and see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh look, this is the one I was telling you about. I wasn't really sure you'd like it though it's a little over the top."

"Kurt no, that's perfect! It's just what I want; I hope they're not all booked up yet."

"It's still early enough. I'm sure you can get a room."

"I'm so excited; we're going to have blast. Remy is never going to believe I'm doing this!"

_That little weather witch! I ask her, no beg her, to come away with me and she gives me a hundred and one reasons why we can't. Now it's ok to go away with him just like that!_

"Do you want to go ahead and book online right now Ororo?"

"It says here that if I call the front desk I can book rooms, dinner, and get show tickets all at once. I'll go out into the hall where the reception is better."

"Ok, liebe," Kurt took Ororo hands and kissed them as she got up to leave. She sucked her teeth at him, but Remy could see the pink on her cheeks as she stepped out into the hall.

"Warm in there, uh Chere?"

"Remy," Ororo gasped in surprise as she stuffed the brochure she was carrying in her pocket. "Uh, is every thing ok?"

"Just fine Stormy, you seem to be having so much fun I thought and come see what all the fuss was about. Then Remy take his favorite gal pal to lunch."

"I'm sorry scoundrel, Kurt and I were about to order something in. How about tomorrow, or we could do dinner?"

Remy couldn't believe she was really blowing him off. Inside he felt angry, hurt and confused. It was all so whelming and complicated when all he wanted was for things to be simple. Then the thought occurred to Remy how simple his life might be if he could make her blush the way Kurt had just now. _A permanent spot in my best friends life, a lot less drama and no more getting my heart broken. It could be a bad idea, but I've had worse._

Remy sauntered up close to his best friend and asked, "Hey Stormy, how come Remy don't ever see you blush?"

Miss Munroe considered the question before bluntly stating, "That's because blushing is for school girls and prudes, of whom I am neither."

_Remy find it hard to believe that she is not aware that she been doing at least a few time, but if that's how Ororo wants to play it, Remy can go along._ In his trademark velvety tone he told her, "Oh, I bet you would if maybe you had something to blush about."

Ororo was intrigued by Remy's comment, although in no way concerned by the flirtatious nature of his tone. "Ok scoundrel. I'll bite. Like what?"

"Like this." The Cajun grabbed Ororo by her waist with one hand and dug a hand through the back of her hair with the other. Remy could see confusion surface on her face as his lips descended on hers.

"Liebe are ready to order…" _So that's what it means to die a thousand tiny little deaths. _It had been the first time since Kurt came back from the dead that he wished he were still dead, or was hoping that maybe he was in another one of Mephisto's illusions. With a heavy heart, Kurt decided to go back inside before he did something to embarrass himself.

Although Ororo had not pushed Remy away, she also had not made any reciprocating movements whatsoever. In fact, Remy was sure she brought a chill to her lips as his own felt numb. He pulled back and put Ororo down.

Ororo stared at him blankly for a few seconds before regaining her regal composure and pointed a finger towards the staircase. She remained completely silent till they were both inside with the door closed behind them. "Goddess Remy, what the hell was that!"

"I know it's been a while chere, but surely you remember what a kiss is?" Remy casually tossed at her. His boyish smile did nothing to ease the bewildered expression on Ororo's face.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau, you know perfectly well that's not what I meant. Why in the world did you kiss me?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

There was a certain wistful look Remy would get in his red on black eyes every once in a while. It was always a mark that Ororo had done or said something to remind the Cajun of that twelve-year-old girl he found. Right now, Remy was the one who looked like a twelve-year-old with his hands shoved in his pockets, head and shoulders slumped and topped off with a face that screamed he knew he had done wrong.

_What is going on? He's been acting a little strange for a few days now. Maybe it's more than a little that I haven't exactly been around to know_. Ororo thought about breakfast that morning. Coupled with his actions now, things became very clear.

"Are you jealous of all the time I've been spending with Kurt?" When he just twisted his lips while shuffling a deck of cards she had her answer. "Scoundrel, please tell me how it even makes sense that you feel our friendship is threatened so you try to make out with me?"

"It seemed like an idea at the time." Ororo would note that he never said a good idea. "Just figure it be a way to always be in your life. Come on chere, don't you ever think things just might be easier this way?"

"Exactly how would you always be in my life when all my romantic entanglements either go nowhere or crash and burn?"

"Now Stormy, we've been over this-"

"Remy, no matter how many times you say it's not true; I'm simply bad at those kind or relationships. For instance, I don't like to be number two. Not to male pride and for sure not to another woman. You and I both know your heart belongs to Anna." Ororo grabbed her best friend by his scruffy chin and gave him a mocking grin. "You didn't even put any really effort into that kiss. I always thought that if Remy LeBeau ever really kissed me, the very mountains might quake."

This brought a smile back to her loveable rogue. "So you thought about that, have you chere?"

"I'm trying to throw you a bone here and point out that maybe you're as lonely as I was before you came back. I think maybe it's time you head back and work things out with Anna. For you, and not because I want you gone."

"Hmm…not even a gust of wind uh? But that doesn't mean things will ever work out with Anna."

"Well, they won't if you stay here. Even if the first two things I said weren't true, how could I ever risk losing my brother just to gain a lover?"

"Frère?"

"Yes!" Ororo shouted at Remy incredulously. "At least that's how I always thought we both saw it. Remy, in my whole life you're the very first person who ever helped me with no agenda." Ororo felt her eyes becoming watery recalling the memory of how the lovable tramp came into her life. "I will always be grateful to Charles, but even he had a team he needed help saving and a cause he wanted me to fight for. You never wanted a thing. You could never know what that means to me. No one could ever replace you in my heart be them friend, lover, or husband.

Remy felt like the biggest heel, but also very grateful that the momentary loss of his mind hadn't seemed to permanently damage anything. "Famille, I guess that word gets tossed around so much with the X-men Remy never really thought about what it meant for us. I'm so sorry Stormy, Remy messed up big time."

"It's ok" Ororo reassured him while they hugged. "I remember feeling jealous of you and Anna a time or two. Here, I was going to wait, but I think now is as good a time as any."

"A plane ticket to Vegas for three months from now?"

"That's right. In three months me, you, Vegas and a poker torment. Team tournament grand prize is only 50,000, but I don't really care so long as we win."

Remy loved the idea and was already on board, but still asked, "And what brought this on?"

"I mentioned to Kurt that I felt bad not going away with you when you asked, and the other day he showed me an article about the tournament." Remy caught the tiny twinkle that appeared in Ororo eyes when she said Kurt's name and it confirmed that he wouldn't have had a prayer even if he had really wanted it. "So I got to thinking, when's the last time we got all dress up and walked into a room liked we owned it, just for fun."

Her voice held the promise of mischief and Remy couldn't help the wolfish smile that came over him. "Too long for my taste chere."

"Mine as well. We must make sure to find some way to thank Kurt. He has been helping to plan our trip. I registered yesterday and today he found this fabulous new hotel that's entirely themed off The Rat Pack. He thought you might get a kick out of that."

_Remy LeBeau, right next to the word swamp rat be your picture. Here I was worrying about Kurt taken her from me and he really just given me that brash and playful Stormy back. _

Ororo sent Remy on his way promising that the whole incident would be forgotten. _That felt totally random and crazy. Thank the bright lady I get to have lunch with a sane person._ She entered the room to find all the lights off and shades closed. "Kurt, is everything ok? I thought we were ordering lunch."

"I was not feeling well so I thought I would try to lie down for a while." His voice was flat, matter of fact, and so un-Kurt like Ororo instantly felt something was wrong.

"Oh I'm sorry, are the nightmares getting worst?" When Ororo mentioned napping to Remy, she wasn't really referring to herself. It was Kurt who did the sleeping as he was being plagued by nightmares. She had tried to get him to open up about the dreams, but every time she brought it up, he seemed so shaken she didn't want to push.

She went over to him with open arms. Still feeling raw from what he had seen, Kurt moved to avoid her touch. Despite how much he craved it, Kurt wouldn't allow himself to hope anymore. Being stuck in the hospital the last few days had been wonderful. He'd never spent so much time alone with her all at once. Other people came to visit here and there, but for the most part, it had been just the two of them. He felt sorry for those who would never get to know how funny or laid back she could be once one got through her intimidating facade. Kurt couldn't recall a time he had smiled so much or felt so content. His favorite moments where the little glimpses he got that told him perhaps her feelings for him were becoming more than friendship. Now that he knew the truth, it would hurt too much to be around her. Kurt wished now more then ever that he didn't have night vision so he couldn't see her tender expression.

If he let her, right now Ororo would put his head in her lap and twirl his curls between her skillful fingers while she hummed him a tune, keeping the nightmares that plagued him at bay. The temptation to let her comfort him was too great. _What's the point of keeping Ororo from her happiness just to postpone my misery? _

"Maybe you should just go." He quickly spat out in frustration.

Ororo was baffled by his abruptness. "Kurt, is there something wrong? Have I done something to offend you?"

"Ha, why on earth would you say that Ororo? You have done nothing but be there for me at every turn - comforting, enchanting, a breath of fresh air in this stale room. No, you have been an absolutely unwavering friend." Kurt felt the hollowness in his own voice as the word friend sunk like a stone in his throat.

"If that's the case then why-"

"I told you my...Ororo, I'm going to rest. I don't need you to take a nap and I don't need you to coddle me when I'm positive there are others you would rather spend your time with."

Kurt caught the wounded look in her eyes and he began to feel immense guilt. Truly, she had done nothing to deserve his harshness. It was not her fault she had feelings for someone else. "Kurt I already told you-"

"Ja, that your schedule is wide open. Enough, my health is on the mend. I do not need anymore of your pity. Like I said, you should just go."

He was relieved that she quickly replaced her pained look with one of contempt. "How silly of me, I thought I was here because you wanted me to be, because I wanted to. You know what? Forget it. It was my mistake - one I promise you won't happen again."

Ororo grabbed her things and left without saying another word. As much as it crushed him, Kurt forced himself to watch. Memorizing every detail of her gorgeous veiled faced, he believed this was to be the last time he would ever look upon her in person before his time was up.

End of chapter…

I hope you find the first chapter back a good one. Chapter ten is simply titled making up.

Kurt to English

Nein/ no

Hallo / Hello

Schöne/ beautiful

Ja/ yes

Frau/ lady

Liebe/ love

Ach du lieber…! Oh my dear…!

Remy to English

Frère/ brother check

Famille/ family


	10. Chapter 10: Making up

Authors notes: Ya, posting a few days early! It seems people dug the last chapter. Which makes my heart super happy and I now have rough draft for next three chapters. Thank you to BBFreeand AerynsFallen for their reviews.

My special thanks to: ShadowedDancer for not only checking my mistakes but also really working with me to make my writing better. Beanie McChimpwho keeps me from shooting this story so far off the rails sometimes. And BBFree with out the second half of last chapter a lot of this would not be the same.

Your comments are always welcomed.

Chapter ten: Making up

Who else would you call when your heart's just been broken if not your best friend? "I can't believe that slime bag!" Even if your best friend is not exactly the most eloquent with words or feelings.

"I share your sentiments mein freund, but what's done is done. t is best to just move on. I will sign myself out tomorrow. If your offer still stands I should be in New York by eight pm."

"Sorry buddy, I'm officially rescinding the offer."

"Logan, it's over! He is her best friend, it makes more sense."

"Like hell it does! I don't get you. If I wasn't going to get in your way, why would you let _him_?"

"The man does have a point."

"Remy!" The last man Kurt ever wanted to see again was now standing in the middle of his room.

"That swamp rat is there? Turn this phone around right now so I can give him a piece of my mind." Logan kept talking, only now his voice sounded so enraged that the two men in the room could no longer understand him.

"I am sorry Logan, I'm going to have to call you back." Kurt hung up so he could calmly decide what to do about the rat in his room. At least that had been the plan. His anger started to build when he thought about the gall of the man who had stolen his love right from under him.

"Yeah, that's probably better. We need to talk alone… whoa! Take it easy ami!" Remy barely managed to dodge the three-fingered fist hurtling towards him. _Remy shouldn't be too shocked he would take a swing at me. Even I would take a swing at me._

"Don't friend me you stabber zurück." Kurt growled before pulling off a decent leg sweep on the fiend.

_Damn I don't think he suppose to be doing that yet. If Kurt gets hurt in the slightest way, Stormy will hang my hide on her wall. _"Now, now Kurt. I know you must be mad." Remy tried to sound soothing while rolling off his back and onto his feet.

"Nein, I'm not mad, my heart is to busy dieing to be mad!" Kurt's voice came out like a wounded animal as he asked Remy, "I thought you wanted to help me?"

"I did. I do. Remy want to help you still." Without thought he bamfed for the first time. Kurt reappeared right behind Remy, giving him enough time to turn around before landing one good hook on the thief's chin. Kurt usually found sucker punches to be very ungentlemanly behavior. However, right now he was willing to forego being a gentleman.

"Kurt, calm down. Ororo wouldn't want us to fight."

"Ja, I guess you would be the expert in what she wants. Why are you even here, to gloat? I may be on borrowed time, but so help me god Remy, if you hurt her I'll…" Kurt's blood was boiling at the thought that his beloved might have to endure even a faction of the drama Anna had over the years.

"Non, I'm not the expert on what Ororo wants." Kurt lunged for him, but Remy managed to evade it_. I wonder how many punches I have to let him get in before we can call it even?_

Kurt bamfed again, this time putting Remy into a hold, determined to make him leave. "Whatever you could possibly have to say Remy, I don't want to hear it!"

Only Remy said the one thing Kurt _did_ want to hear. "It was all Remy's doing Kurt. Ororo never kissed me back!"

Remy had never thrown a single punch at Kurt, but those words were a slap in the face and he released the cajun. "Wirklich?"

"Not even a little, and she also made it clear that she was never going to." For someone not at his peak, Kurt had given Remy a run for his money dodging attacks in an enclosed space. Remy dropped into a chair before he went on. "I'm sorry Kurt. Remy is supposed to be helping you. Then I go pull something this underhanded… It's just I've never had to do this before."

"Do what?"

"Share her - _really_ share her, and not with just the team or whatever lovesick fool was hanging around this month." Remy paused to take a drag out the cigarette he'd lit. "You come back and Remy sees you're not merely going to be her boyfriend. You're going to be her best friend, cause for all your hang-ups, you both are far too grownup to have it any other way. I was scared to lose the one person who is always there to put up with my nonsense."

"There's been plenty of that over the years," Kurt grumbled.

"Oui, of that there has been I won't deny. Although she usually makes me work for it, she does forgive me because, as Ororo said this afternoon, we're family. I guess I just forgot that. It's not an easy thing to watch love bloom so strong in others while your own seems dead on the vine. Please Kurt, forgive my jealousy."

Kurt didn't want to admit it, but he did understand Remy. His relationship with Amanda over the years had ranged from complicated to confusing. "So you didn't kiss her for romantic reasons?"

"Non, as Stormy pointed out, my heart in that way belongs to another."

"I can't believe you worried that Ororo having me meant she won't be there for you." Kurt had been pacing the room but stopped at the memory of Ororo walking out the door a few hours ago. "Only she won't have me. She won't ever have anything to do with me because I sent her away!" Kurt dropped to knees suddenly short of breath. _Dear lord, I was so harsh to her. At the time I thought I was just setting her free to be with the one she_ _wanted, but that's not true. I foolishly lashed out because I was hurt. _"Remy, I was awful to her. Even though I don't deserver her forgiveness, Mephisto's deal aside, I was a fool to think I could go a whole day without her."

"Yeah, I thought you might have seen something when Stormy came home looking like she just been sideswiped."

"Argh, that's it. I blew my chances." Kurt moaned while clasping his head in his hands.

Remy picked him up by the shoulders, dropping him into a chair. "I wouldn't say all that." Remy pointed Kurt over towards the window.

"It be looking far sunnier then it should. Why? Because Ororo wants to save face. She refuses to let you know she's upset."

Kurt did recall that it was suppose to be overcast all day. However he didn't think Ororo's spite was any reason to feel relieved. Remy sensed Kurt's doubt so he continued. "Look Ororo didn't kiss me back but I'd bet you every dime I'm ever going to make she'd kiss _you_ back."

"Wirklich, you think that's true?"

"If you really want to find out, you're just going to have to do it. If that's what you still want?"

"Of course that's what I still want. Only, what do I do now?"

"You're going to eat a big helping of humble pie. Before you can do that we got to get her here."

"I don't think she would take any of my calls."

"She is definitely not going to be taking calls, yours or anybody else's." Remy smoothly went into a pocket, pulling out Ororo's phone. "Ororo will naturally assume she left it here. I would guess she hold out no more then a few hours in anger before coming to get it. Now I suggest you use the time to think of what you want to say."

Later…

Ororo slowly opened the door to Kurt's room. _Ok, it looks clear. I did hear the nurse at the desk say he went with Hank to X-ray. Now I just need to get my phone before he gets back._ The light from the hall was enough that Ororo could see her phone on the nightstand. She made a beeline for it except halfway there she was halted by the sudden appearance of Kurt's glowing eyes. "Kurt! For goddess sake, if you are in the room how come the lights are off!"

Kurt turned the lights on then wasted no time apologizing. "Sorry Ororo, I hide in the shadows because I knew if you had seen me you wouldn't have come in."

Ororo could hear the nervousness in Kurt's voice as he spoke, but that did not stop her from feeling defensive. "I was under the impression that you no longer wish me to be in your room. Thus I find it odd that you would hide so that I would come in.

"My dearest frau, I could not possibly express with words how truly sorry I am for my behavior earlier today. There was a terrible misunderstanding brought on by a nameless fool, only to be compounded by a bigger fool - me. I took my misplaced anger out on you. Ororo, please forgive me."

Ororo crossed her arms as she asked, "What misunderstanding, what fool?"

"It does not really matter. What matters is that I hurt you. For that I am truly sorry."

There was a part of Ororo that wanted to drop the whole thing, but the fact that he wasn't sharing the entire story made her leery to do so. "You didn't hurt me Kurt," she told him coolly. "I understand I'm not the easiest person to be around, especially lately. Now if I may please have my phone, I'll be on my way."

"Nein, nein. it's not like that at all. I love having you around. When you walk through that door it's the best part of the day. When you fly out the window it's the worst. All the hours in between I am just killing time till you come back."

_Argh, it's unfair. It is far harder to stay cross with him when his accent flares up with emotions like that._ Between Kurt's heartfelt words and his anguished face, Ororo already felt her resolve to stay mad waning. _Perhaps this did happen because we have been spending too much time together. Maybe I should go before things get worse. _Without responding to his words, Ororo opened her hand for the phone.

Kurt reluctantly placed her phone into her waiting palm. As Ororo turned around to go, something inside of him screamed he should not let her leave. "Ororo please," he reached to take her by the arm, receiving a jolt of her electricity. "Ah!"

"Kurt!" Ororo spun around taking the shocked hand to examine it. "You're going to need to put something on that. I am very sorry Kurt. I must have been more upset then I knew. I wasn't even aware I was running a charge over my body."

It would have taken a lot more then a stinging hand for Kurt to focus on anything other then the relief he felt at her concern. _Oh thank you lord, she still cares. _

"Are you in pain Kurt?"

"Oh liebe" Kurt sighed as he wrapped his free arm around her tightly. Kurt's arms were muscular and long enough to leave one always feeling secure in his comforting embrace. While Ororo had never turned down a hug from Kurt, her world-renowned stubbornness wasn't quite ready to give in. She was about to pull away when something distracted her. It was her nose. It was picking the trace of something very comforting and familiar.

"Kurt, did you teleport today?"

_Uh, what did Remy say to tell her about that? _"Ja, a test run with Hank before you arrived. It went fine, I didn't go past this room."

Ororo allowed herself a moment to deeply breathe in his scent, her anger crumbling away. Ororo's heart felt more full with every deep breath she took. She didn't understand why his scent was so comforting to her, but it was.

Kurt misread Ororo's deep breathing, causing him to drop his arms to step away. "Sorry, I guess the smell will take some getting used to again."

While Ororo would hesitate to say how much she enjoyed it, she wouldn't let him be hurt thinking it offend her. "No Kurt, it's quite all right. It was kind of nice; it reminded me how good it is to have you back."

"Oh good, I am glad that it does not bother you. Especially since I am hoping that if you have forgiven me, you might consider sticking around for a while and allow me a chance to make it up to you?" Kurt felt hopeful despite how the time she took to answer seemed to drag on forever.

"Yes Kurt, I forgive you," she told him. His face became such a mix of relief and delight that Ororo thought it would be hard not find him adorable in that moment. It made her giggle, "Really, there is nothing to make up for. Please don't go through any trouble on my account."

"Well what am I to do about the cake?"

"Cake?" Ororo's face became fixed as she nonchalantly asked, "Surely you don't mean?..."

Kurt had to fight not to laugh. The fact that Ororo was suddenly unreadable said how excited she was at the prospect. "I might have managed to talk my way into the kitchen," He told her with a sly smile. "I know it's not your birthday for a few more months. However, since I missed a few, what's one of my German chocolate cakes a couple of months early?"

Ororo seized both Kurt's hands as a toothy grin lit up her face. Remy, who had been standing outside the room, caught a side view of one of Ororo's dimples. It was clear all was well between Kuroro again. Seeing that Kurt had everything covered, Remy decided it was safe to take off.

"That's not all Miss Munroe. In catching me up on the things I missed, it struck me that we have yet to go back to visit your old favorite." From a draw Kurt pulled out a DVD copy of the Princess Bride.

The Princess Bride wasn't Ororo's favorite movie. Rather, it was her favorite movie to watch with Kurt, for one very special reason. "Will you do the line," she asked coyly knowing perfectly well he would.

"I don't know Ororo, I am bit out of practice, to say the least."

"Oh pretty please," she begged.

"Very well my frau, as you wish."

_He knows good and well that's not the line I'm looking for._ Ororo crossed her arms waiting for him to give in.

Kurt sighed, taking a few steps back, his eyes narrowed. He positioned his hand as if holding a sword. "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

Despite Kurt's accent being German instead of Spanish, his performance of the line did it for her every time. "Haha that's the one! Very nicely done," she squealed in delight.

When they started to watch the movie, Ororo sat down right in the middle of the bed. After setting everything up, Kurt took a the place right behind her. This wouldn't have been issue for Ororo expect that she felt his breath very lightly on her ear again, causing a slight tingle down her neck. Hoping to block the feeling, also keeping the goose bumps from forming any further, she rubbed her neck. She thought of moving over, only didn't because she worried it might seem insulting.

Rubbing her neck had been the right or wrong move depending how she wanted to look at it, for now Kurt's hands were massaging Ororo from her neck to shoulders. "Did you pull a muscle?" He asked her with concern in his voice. "I'm sure we could get you something if you're in pain."

Despite not being in any pain, the massage did feel incredible. The pressure was firm but the motions of his hands were skilled and smooth. _Wow unlike most men who merely mash flesh in their hands, it would seem Kurt knows his way around._ The texture of his hands were rough with calluses from his years as an acrobat. The contrast next to the softness of her skin made it feel all the more pleasurable. "Mmm… oh my no, I just skipped out on my morning yoga and now I'm paying for it." Which she told herself was partly true. Getting lost in the moment, Ororo said aloud a question she really meant for her own mind. "How come I'm just finding out now you're so good at this?"

Kurt's throaty chuckles by her ear made Ororo's stomach do a flip, making her very grateful she was not facing him at that moment. "I am glad to return the favor that was given so well to me liebling," he purred near her ear. "But please my dearest, never haste to ask should you ever feel the need."

"Nice to oh… back over to the left please," Ororo groaned as Kurt found a knot she wasn't even aware was there.

"Of course I will be expecting you to return the favor."

"Herr Wagner, you are shameless" Ororo teased, her voice coming out a little on the breathy side.

"Once again I will say I am only shameless for you Ororo."

Just like the first time he said it, Ororo's breath hitched in her chest. She could not decide if it had been the way her name rolled from his tongue, or the second knot he stumbled upon. Whichever, something about the way things where heading made her feel nervous. _Ok, I think maybe some fresh air should do some good_. "How about we go up to the roof?" Ororo tossed out hoping that the cooped up demon would take the bait.

When they reached the top of the stairs she said a silent word of thanks to the Bright Lady that he had.

"You know liebling, I probably could have teleported us, or you could have flown. Climbing was also an option."

"Now where would be the fun in that? Besides, as a gentleman you should know you always humor a lady." Ororo was currently perusing her set of lock picks trying to decide which one would be best for the door up to the roof.

"Forgive my manners Ororo, I must be too eager to get outside."

"You're forgiven this time", she smiled at him from over her shoulder. "Now I would say this lock is about a five, maybe six. I should speak to the board about upgrading it."

Kurt cleared his throat to remind Ororo he was waiting. "Ahem".

"Oh right, sorry, got the timer on your phone ready?"

"Ja, ready?"

"Yes."

"One two three, los!"

"Ok, done! How was that?"

"Ten seconds, sounds pretty good to me. Then again, I am not the thief."

"Ten? That should have been a seven second lock, maybe an eight," Ororo started to grumble.

"Calm down pouty, I docked you three seconds."

"You're just saying that."

"Nein, I am not. You picked out your tools beforehand remember? I thought in pinch you wouldn't have time to do that, so three seconds." This turned the goddess frown into a pleased smile.

"If you're lying to make me feel better Kurt Wagner…" Ororo was sure Kurt would have had a clever comeback, only he was out the door the instant she opened it.

It was a prefect night for them to be outside. The air was warm, the skies were clear with the moon visible. The best sight to Ororo by far was Kurt bouncing up, down, and all around, stretching his body out. He reminded her of a puppy who hadn't been out all day. Maybe puppy was right family, wrong animal she told herself. _Puppies don't stalk and they don't dart in and out of the shadows sometimes only showing glowing eyes. Right now Kurt is_ _definitely living up to the Turkish meaning of his name, wolf._ The only thing Ororo found missing was a howl. She could completely relate to the relief he must be feeling at being outside again. One day without flying always left Ororo feeling like a caged bird.

Ororo laid out the blanket she had brought up with them then stretched down on her back. Looking up at the stars she fondly reflected on the warm chocolate cake with which she had just finished stuffing herself.

Once Kurt had his fill he was standing over her looking pleased with his handiwork. "So did you enjoy your treat my frau?"

"Mmm…yes, I sure did." Kurt couldn't believe she had rubbed her belly as she replied to him. "Thank you again by the way. I don't think I have eaten that much since the last time you made that for me."

"I can't believe you ate half by yourself, with not even a paunch to show for it. Do you know how other woman must hate you?"

"Haha, if only they just hated me for my mutant metabolism," she smiled lazy up at him.

He lay down beside her on the blanket, choosing to rest on his side facing her while she still looked up. "I will never understand this world while there are people in it who could ever possibly hate you."

Ororo heard the sincerity in his words. Sadly it made her recall the ire she felt whenever someone mistreated him simply for his looks.

Without taking her eyes off the skies, Ororo started stroking Kurt's face. "Lets not talk of such things or people tonight. They'll still be there in the morning."

"Sorry Ororo, I didn't mean to ruin-"

"Shh… you have ruined nothing. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun - the cake, the movie, plus the charming company. Not just today either, my heart hasn't felt this light in a long time. Thank you. You must promise to remind me often how much fun these do-nothing kind of days can be."

"I swear Ororo, you'll never forget again if I can help it."

Feeling him lean into her caress did not dissuade her from continuing. Touching his face without looking allowed her to feel all the fine details, which Ororo found very interesting at the moment. She was only pulled away from studying his face by the feeling of his hands playing with her hair. "Mmm…Kurt don't do that."

"Why liebling, does it bother you?"

"No, quite the opposite actually, if you keep doing that I am going to fall asleep right here."

"So sleep my dearest, I will gladly watch over you." Ororo knew he would to. He would keep watch over her staying awake all night; all she would have to do was ask.

Propped up one elbow, Kurt was still playing with her hair when she turned to face him. Before Ororo could take in his whole face her eyes stopped at his mouth. A flash of the kiss she gave him the day he woke up came to her. Same as then, perfect bow lips, plump, looking soft and inviting. _Wonder what they would be like if I allowed myself a true taste?_

Ororo could see it all perfectly clear in her mind. Placing a hand under his chin, softly grazing his bottom lip with the top of hers, sucking on it ever so softly, receiving an excepting moan from him before claiming the rest of his mouth.

For a brief moment it seemed the start of a very good idea to Ororo. Only all too quickly she found her desire was pushed away by nagging reason. _Ok Ororo, slow down, take a breath. I know this is a bad idea for many reasons. All of those reasons aside, it's very presumptuous of me to assume that he wants that too. I'm not about to ruin everything by making it awkward between us just because I had a passing urge, right?_

Had Ororo looked up at Kurt's eyes she would have seen the same glowing hunger that had made her blush. Then she might have known that the feeling was mutual, that he wanted the kiss as much, if not more. Then maybe she would have given in to her sudden want. Unfortunately, her eyes stayed perfectly glued to his lips. While Ororo's own lips felt incredibly dry, she would not allow herself to lick them for fear she could not trust her tongue if she let it out.

"Kurt."

"Yes Ororo."

"I think I should go home now."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is just prefect," _and I want it to stay that way. _

Remy didn't know what time Ororo had finally gotten home from hanging out with Kurt. He was sure it was probably so late the girl might as well have spent the night. When Remy got up that morning to make coffee there was a half eaten chocolate cake in the fridge with a sticky note written by Ororo's hand - 'hands off!'.

End of chapter…

Ok, so I hope you like the chapter enough on a whole not to hate me for the end. lol it's coming I promise, I have next chapter written and I am getting it ready to send to beta. I don't know just what the title will be yet but I think for this one it's better this way.

Kurt to English

mein freund/ my friend

stabber zurück/ back stabber

Nein/ no

Ja/ yes

Liebe/ love

Libeling/ sweetheart

Frau/ lady

Los!/ go!

Remy to English

Ami/ friend

Non/ No

Wirklich, Really


	11. Chapter 11: First Kiss

Authors notes: Sorry for the delay family stuff came up. So then I sent it late to my beta and well there you have it. Lucky for me I think you will like this one. Plus I think most of you are fine with the extra time provided that the chapter is good. Hope you enjoy, please leave your feedback. Thank you so much to all of you who have left reviews and pm's. They fuel me when I'm about to pull my hair out.

Special thanks as always to: Shadow dancer who takes time to beta this story. Also to Beanie McChimp for always being a great and honest sound off board.

Chapter eleven: First kiss

To Logan, the only worthwhile reason for talking about relationships was getting the opportunity to laugh at others. This morning's texting session with Kurt was proving to be partially amusing.

Logan: Haha, I can't believe you choked!

Kurt: I did not choke.

Logan: Oh really? Please tell me exactly how close Miss Munroe's lush lips were to yours while you did nothing?

Kurt: I choked! :(

Logan: Haha what happened to all that "I'm done looking at the sun and falling on wings of wax" crap?

Kurt: I was grateful that she forgave me. I didn't want to press my luck. Or maybe I'm just a big blue chicken.

Logan: Don't beat yourself up too much. You won't be the first man to chicken out on her; hopefully you'll be the last.

Kurt: I hope you're right my friend.

Logan: She coming over today right? Just make your move today.

Kurt: We're going to mass in the hospital chapel - not exactly the most romantic setting.

Logan: I'm sure. If anyone can make it work you can. Just find an opening then when you do don't choke.

Ororo was trying to hit her snooze button without opening her eyes when she heard a shuffling sound coming from her closet.

"Remy?"

"What gave me away chere? "

"Besides the aftershave smell," Ororo yawned out while sitting up in bed. "I don't think an intruder would bother hiding in my closet while I'm sleeping."

"Good point Stormy. Remy was just going to leave something, but since ya up." Remy came out the closet holding a white box. "Here, open it. Before you ask, it's an apology gift. I know I acted a little crazy yesterday. Don't say I didn't have to, just open it."

Inside the box was a charming yet simple sundress. It was yellow with a tiny dark blue flower pattern and a sweetheart neckline. "Thank you Remy, it's lovely."

"Bonne, Remy is glad you like it." By the way his lips quirked up, Ororo could tell Remy was up to something else with this gift besides an apology. Deciding she didn't care enough right now to find out, she let it slide

"Yes, I'm going to mass with Kurt this morning. I was wondering what to wear. This should be perfect with a cardigan or something. If I'm still going that is."

"If you're going?" Her best friend asked her curiously.

"Yes, I have tried to think of a good excuse not to go, without any luck."

"Oh, so you be wanting some distance from the elf?" Remy bit his tongue in between his teeth to keep from smiling too much; he had been wondering when this would start to happen.

"Not want to, _need_ to. I just think maybe it's not a good idea for us to keep spending so much time together." Fidgeting with her hands, Ororo looked up and gave Remy the Bambi eyes. "I was hoping you could help me come up with a good way to bow out."

"Ororo, is everything ok? Did something happen yesterday?"

"No, nothing happened". _And it's not going to._

"If nothing happen, why do you need a good excuse?"

"Forget I said anything," she waved him off with her hand. Remy had been Ororo's last hope of getting out of today. She needed a break from spending time with Kurt for Ororo felt she was in danger of messing everything up. Last night had been so close.

With all the time they had been spending together, it was little wonder this had started to happen, she told herself. There had definitely been an increase in touching and flirting on both their parts. Kurt had always been a funny, charming and greatly comforting friend. Only now there was something else there too. With increasing frequency the dashing swashbuckler would say something, give her a look or light touch that would cause thought to leave her head or make it a little hard to breathe.

Maybe it was how just the way being around him brought out these long unused things in her. Whatever it was, she left his side at the end of every night feeling way too fine to heed the warning of the logical voice inside her head, and now she was paying for it.

The massages last night were not even the first time Ororo felt things getting a little too warm for comfort. A couple of days of space were needed from the far too charming and handsome elf.

In the shower Ororo tried to remember exactly why getting carried away at this time with this person would be a very bad idea. _Ok Ororo, one - you are not ready to start anything with anyone - period. You're only now starting to feel anywhere close to the true you - the personality you didn't realize you put away for someone else yet again._ Ororo had come out of every meaningful romantic entanglement realizing that she lost herself to that relationship. When things ended with T'Challa, she decided that she would rather be alone than let that happen again.

_Two - you have absolutely no idea what you want or where you will go from here. Kurt probably doesn't either. You would be two boats with only one oar between you._ Talking herself through this seemed to help, for she felt a little more focused so she continued. _Three - weren't you saying from day one what a bad idea it would be for Kurt to jump back into things with Rachel? Would it be any smarter for him to start something new with you? You will most likely end up hurting him in the end, not to mention you don't know if he is __intensely __flirting just to get a rise out of you or if he really means it. Even if he did, this whole thing could be Florence Nightingale Syndrome on both your parts. Then you could possibly be hurting a dear friend and ruining a great friendship over nothing._

"That makes sense. If I could just keep that in mind while keeping the thought of kissing him out, I should be ok today," she mumbled to herself in the shower. Of course now she couldn't stop thinking about kissing him. When she got out of the shower, Ororo looked at her reflection in the mirror asking, "Maybe Remy was right all those months ago when he said I needed to get laid? Get it out of my system." Ororo started contemplating seeing if Yukio was anywhere on the west coast for a wild girl's night, quickly concluding that it would be pointless. She could have had that long ago and many times over if that's what she truly wanted.

Ororo was beginning to feel the whole situation was hopeless. The frustration of it all it made trying to do something with her long hair impossible. All the irritated groaning had Remy sauntering into her room, plopping himself down on her bed to enjoy the show.

Shuffling a deck, he watched while Ororo tried in vain to work a clip through her hair in order to make a decent twist. _Life or death the woman can work a lock pick with her mouth, men troubles and she can't work a hairclip. _He chuckled when she tossed the clip over her shoulder in an act of defeat.

"Hairclip one, Stormy zero."

"Oh, you think it's easy? All you have to do is tie a ponytail."

Without a word Remy put down his deck. Making his way over towards Ororo, he picked up the clip as he went. When he reached her, he scooped the brush from her hand then put his nibble fingers to work. In less then five fluid movements, Ororo had a fetching causal twist with little wisps of pearl strands that perfectly framed her face.

When he was done, Remy stood back smugly saying, "Voila! Now are you ready to talk about it?"

Ororo gave no verbal response at first. Instead, looks were exchanged in the mirror between the friends.

After a few minutes Ororo could no longer stand the silence in the room. "Don't bother Remy, because you know I will do what I want in the end."

"No you won't chere, that's the point. You'll do what you think is right. Your problem is you don't believe those two can be the same thing."

Ororo could feel her chest completely deflate when she responded. "They rarely ever are."

"Maybe if you did what you wanted more you might frown in regret later, but at least you would have smiled _first_." He gave her a sympathetic grin as he bent down, placing his chin on her shoulder. "In that moment Stormy, when you're doing exactly what it is you want, the whole world goes away. All the fears, all the logical reasons, they won't matter. Then at least in the end you had that moment."

Ororo knew there was some truth to Remy's words, yet she felt there was no way that truth applied to her. _How many times do I have to be burned or fail at something to know it is not meant for me?_

Not feeling in the mood to wear makeup, Ororo was about to get up from her vanity when Remy suggested, "They don't call it Sunday best for no reason chere."

"Fine." She sat back down in huff. For the sake of keeping everything light and natural she quickly gave her eyelashes one coat of mascara then applied a lip-gloss without looking. Feeling the red was a little over the top, she blotted. It was better. However, Ororo always felt even a tint of red drew a lot of attention to her lips. _Which is the opposite of what I should be going for right now, but Kurt wanted to get there early. I better leave now._

When she left the house, Ororo had thought her overall look was appropriate. Yet under Kurt's lingering gaze she wasn't so sure. "It's a bit much right? I have this shawl only I tend to fuss with them."

While making his approach Kurt simply smiled. His tail took the shawl out her hands. She had assumed that he was going to help her put it on. Instead he chucked it over his shoulder onto the bed. "Ororo, truly, you look like one of God's most beautiful creations and you would be so in anything you wore." She didn't miss when Kurt paused to give her garb an appreciative glance or that he pressed his lips together before telling her. "That being said, the look becomes you."

_Well don't just stand there all wide-eyed Ororo_, she chided herself. "Thank you Kurt, you're looking quite dashing yourself." The grey slacks with a white dress shirt were from the storage locker containing the rest of his things. The style a classic, the fit was impeccable.

"You really think so?" He said as he gave her a whimsical turn. Ororo allowed her eyes the pleasure of the view reasoning that she was not made of stone. In Ororo's eyes there could be no denying that the figure in those threads was cut finer then the garb itself.

Once they reached the first floor, Kurt made Ororo ditch the wheelchair he was supposed to use in favor of her arm. When Kurt kneeled down to pray, he took note of Ororo picking up a Bible, appearing to be looking for a particular page. _That's right, she said it herself. She had been reading it to me. Maybe she has a favorite passage?_He made a mental note to ask her about it later. Kurt went to start praying only he was finding it very hard to close his eyes or quiet his mind.

"Kurt, is everything ok? Are you in pain?"

"Nein, I am fine. It's just well… I slept for so long sometimes I am scared to close my eyes only to find that I'm just stuck in another dream." _That maybe you're not really here with me._

"While we could debate all day on the merits of life as a dream, I will promise you that either way, I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes gestured over to his tail, "Feel free to grab a leg, arm, or whatever." Wrapping his tail around a smooth bare leg he instantly felt comforted. She smiled at him then returned to her reading.

After mass they headed back to his room. When they got in the elevator Ororo made Kurt get back in the wheelchair, lest one of the nurses squeal on them to Hank. "Here pouty devil, I push, you hold" she huffed, handing Kurt his Bible.

That reminded Kurt of the question he wanted to ask her before mass. "I have been meaning to ask you - after spending all that time reading to me from the good book, has anything snuck in?"

"Are you trying to covert me again Kurt? I am sorry to inform you that I am ever still a pagan." She smiled playfully down at him.

"No Ororo, some lessons only take one lighting bolt to the rear to soak in." Kurt winced at the memory of a time when he got a little carried away with his faith, almost to the point of pushing others away. "I was referring to a favorite passage or verses."

"There is one or two that I am very fond of. Surely they would seem common and obvious to someone as well versed in the text as you. Hmm… I guess the first one I found myself going back to was the story of Rachel and Jacob."

"Ever the hopeless romantic my dearest?"

"I wouldn't say all that, yet it is a warming thought that someone could endure so much just to be with the one they love. As for what I was reading today, well I don't know a woman alive who doesn't have a soft spot in her heart for the Song of Solomon."

"Ah, romantic _and_ passionate. It would make my day to hear a few lines spill forth from thy lady's lips."

"I'm sure it would. However, this lady is not exactly in the mood." _Especially when this lady is trying her hardest to not let__her mind wander where it shouldn't. _

_Maybe a plea to her more competitive nature?_ "It's ok my frau, if you never so much as read it, you don't have to lie to impress me."

"Kurt, I've read it. I know it by heart."

"Sure Ororo, whatever you say." They reached the confines of Kurt's room where he would be free to get up and walk around. He tried to stand up. Getting no more than about three inches off the seat, Ororo's hands seized him from behind the shoulders, pushing him back down to the chair and holding him there.

Before Kurt could utter a word, he became aware that her lips were hovering torturously close to his ear, sending a pleasingly paralyzing shiver down his neck to the tip of his tail. Right away she had his completely undivided attention, everything in him becoming almost perfectly still. Between the sweetness of her breath and the floral sent of her hair, it was almost dizzying to have her so near.

Not daring to move his head, out the corner of an eye he caught the slightly wicked smile that pulled at her lips before she began to speak. "Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth for thy love is better than wine. Because of the savor of thy good ointments thy name is as ointment poured forth, therefore do the virgins love thee. Draw me, we will run after thee…" Her tongue rolled each sensual line as if it had been dipped in honey. Kurt knew every word to the Song of Solomon by heart, yet to hear them with the warm rich tones of her melodic voice; it was as if he was hearing them for the first time. For now he could truly grasp their meaning, feel the love, the passion that came off every syllable.

Whether she meant to or not, Ororo had fanned the flame of Kurt's desire for her so that no fear or doubt would cool it in this moment. "The King hath brought me into his chamber: we will be glad and rejoice in thee, we will remember thy love more than wine: the upright love thee." When she was done, a throaty chuckle escaped her. She ruffled his hair before standing up. "I told you I knew it. Yes, those are the first lines so they are easiest to remember, but they also happen to be my favorite."

Letting go of Kurt's shoulders, Ororo stepped directly in front of him on her way to the window. Before she passed by, Kurt's tail coiled around an ankle while at the same time one three-fingered hand gently clasped a wrist. "Since you have been generous enough to share your favorite lines, please allow me to do the same." Ororo looked down at Kurt just in time to see him begin to rise. If he didn't already have her by two limbs, his penetrating gaze and thickened accent would have been more then enough to captivate her attention, holding her perfectly in place.

"Thou hast ravished my heart, my sister, my spouse." When he stood up, his free hand wrapped around Ororo's waist causing her to suck in a breath at the contact. The hand that held her wrist brought it to his lips as he spoke the next line. "Thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes, with one chain of thy neck." Ororo's heart raced, while her mind for once remained blissfully blank. Ororo did not move nor speak. She only watched, listened, and felt. "How fair is thy love, my sister, my spouse!"

Laying the arm he claimed over his shoulder, Kurt pulled her closer to him. She went without resistance. "How much better is thy love than wine!" When their chests touched, her other arm laid itself on his shoulder as if it had been given a silent command. "…and the smell of thine ointments than all spices!"

His expression was completely unrestrained; all his passion lay bare before her on his face. The body that pressed against hers was taught like a spring waiting for release. His lips where aquiver as he spoke, making her ache for what they both knew was coming. Bringing one hand to her chin, his thumb grazed over her waiting lips. "Thy lips, Oh my spouse, drop as the honeycomb."

Not feeling capable of waiting another breath, Ororo brought her face to his, making Kurt murmur the last lines against her. "Honey and milk are under thy tongue: and the smell of thy garments is like the smell of Lebanon."

Testing the waters, he placed two soft kisses on her lips. Finding that they obligingly parted for him, Kurt gently nipped softly at Ororo's bottom lip before plunging in to truly taste her. Finding her fresh and clean like rainwater, he savored it as if he had been dying of thirst.

Their tongues greeted each other like old friends despite this being their first dance. With each roll and twist he delved deeper, pressing her closer. Ororo pulled back slightly, delicately tracing his fanged teeth with her tongue. Feeling dizzy with lust, he growled softly before seizing her lips again. Kurt dug a hand into back of her twist, pressing them together, he determined not to let their lips part again till they were gasping for air. When Ororo moaned into the kiss he took it for a sign that she was in complete agreement.

_Goddess, Remy was absolutely right_, Ororo would have thought had she been capable of thinking. As it stood right now, she was only running on instinct as his scent and his taste filled her senses. In that moment there was no fear, doubt, or nagging inner voice. There were just Kurt's perfect lips pressing firmly into hers, while two skillful tongues matched each other stroke for stroke. Ororo was only conscious of all the incredible sensations coursing through her body, like how, despite gluing one hand to the back of her head, his touch still somehow felt as if it was everywhere. It was one perfect mind-alerting kiss, where she let herself be completely in the moment.

"Ahem, excuse me Mr. Wagner, are you alright? It appears the window is broken in here. Oh my, and would just look at this room!"

With the rude interruption, Ororo learned that while Remy had been right, he failed to mention that the very instant the moment is over, all the fears might come crashing down right on top of her all at once. It made that terrified voice in her head come back, screaming so loud that the only thought in her head now was that she had to get away.

At the sound of the other person in the room, Kurt had begrudgingly stopped the kiss. He had planned to resume things the instant he dispatched the intruder. Sadly, when he looked into Ororo's eyes he knew that wasn't going to happen. Where Kurt was positive his own eyes reflected the euphoria he was feeling, her eyes looked completely terrified. She gaped at him then looked longingly towards the window. Without words he knew what she wanted.

When Ororo began to tremble, Kurt released the hold he had on her waist. "It's ok liebe, you can go." He placed a kiss to her forehead then stepped back from her. Five seconds later she was out of sight. Kurt stared out the window long after Ororo was gone until the intruder began to speak again.

"See, I told she would never admit it." Of course the voice was different now, yet Kurt didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Would you please leave Mephisto, I think you've done quite enough."

"I can't leave now! What's the fun in bringing a man down if you can't kick him while he's there?"

End of chapter…..

Ok so hope you found that fun. Next chapter should be out soon. Title, the great escape. I won't give a time anymore only to say I will try to keep them not too far from each other. Reason being I had an outline for this story when I started but as a lot of you must know things change. What you once thought was good now just doesn't seem to work. Especial as this is the first story I am working on in a long while. I had a lot to relearn and I am still learning. So for my love of the story and for Kuroro I may take longer here and there. I am sorry and I hope you will hang in there with me. Next story more then a one shot I promise to have everything written out to the way I like first before posting.


	12. Chapter 12: The great escape

Authors notes: So sorry! I really didn't mean for things to take this long. Life just got in the way. Plus I had some stuff in my original lay out of the story that I realized needed to be dropped for the sake of moving things along and my own sanity.

I have a new story up that was co written with Beanie McChimp. The story is under her name; check out some of Beanie's other works. All her stuff is amazing! The title is "**Gentlemen's Bet**" and can be found in X-men/ Street Fighter section. The main characters are Ororo, Remy and Vega. But really the Street Fighter is only ten percent and you don't need to know that fandom to read it.

Please leave your reviews and pm. Thank so much to those of you who already have. Feel free to leave them again. ;)

More thanks then I could ever say to: Shadow Dancer, beta for this story. Also Beanie McChimp for all her encouragement.

Chapter 12: The great escape.

_That was out of control, dangerous, irresponsible and damn good… so good I didn't notice my powers acting out._ Ororo's heart was still racing, a little from the speed at which she flew home, and partly the results of the kiss.

Strongly feeling the need to take the edge off, Ororo opened a bottle of wine. Ok, one glass then I'll sort this all out before speaking to Kurt again. Before Ororo could even begin to pour, her front door opened.

"Must be a rough day to be breaking out a bottle this early? Want to tell your ami about it?"

"I was just getting rid of this because it was left out last night."

"Oh, such a shame to dump a good vintage like that."

"A terrible waste, my friend," Ororo sighed. "I enjoyed this one a lot," Moreover, I could really use it. However, Ororo was not about to tip Remy off that anything was amiss. With a heavy heart she turned the bottle over in the sink watching every drop of it run down the drain.

"How about I unload these bags while you put everything away?"

Without a word, Ororo reached over to take some cans out of Remy's hands. She felt a tug on her wrist when she tried to pull away.

"What are you doing?"

"You're really amazing, you know that chere? On the outside you're standing in front of me like all is right with the world. While at the same time, on the inside your pulse is pounding like you just finish one hell of a fight or-"

"Don't." The clipped tone of Ororo's voice was clearly a warning - a warning Remy chose to ignore.

"…or got one hell of a kiss." He waited a beat yet didn't let her lack of response stop him from continuing. "Judging by the current state of your do, plus the smeared lips, Remy is going to be betting it was a kiss."

Ororo found herself wanting to smack the cocksure grin off his handsome face. "I have no idea what you're blathering about, now hand me that next bag."

"How dat old saying go? Denial not just be a river in Egypt."

Ororo whipped around so fast it almost made Remy dizzy just watching. "I am not saying that something happened, but even if it did, I am not discussing it… period!"

The accompanying thunder might have intimidated anybody else. However, Remy was not going to let it faze him. At worst, if I push too hard, I'll end up with a zap on the rear. Won't be the first, or the last.

Remy seized Ororo by her shoulders. "You didn't want to talk about what's-his-face and Remy gave you space. You didn't want to go into detail over leaving the team, fine. If this ain't something you can dish with me about, then everything in that staircase the other day was just a lot of horseshit."

Each stood there waiting for the other to back down. In the end, Ororo blinked first. "I can't discuss it with you scoundrel, because there is nothing to discuss. It happened. It shouldn't have happened. It will not happen again, so what's the point of talking about it? What is there to say?"

"Well ya could start with how good it was?"

Ororo's face could have been carved of stone for how little it moved and how cold it looked. Yet Remy was still not deterred. Waggling his auburn brows at her while grinning, he asked "Dat good uh?"

Ororo let the smallest smile escape before slumping her head onto one of his shoulders. "I tore the room apart," she mumbled.

"Want to run that by me again Stormy?"

"Kurt and I... we kissed, then during it I lost track... control of my powers."

"How bad?"

"I didn't stay long after, but I am fairly sure the whole room was thoroughly trashed. It was just wind. My guess is that it gathered around us then blew out, pushing everything besides us against the walls. Something also must have struck the window, because it was shattered."

"Putain, who knew the elf had that in him?"

"This is not funny Remy! I'm afraid I have messed things up so much."

"A busted window is an easy fix." Remy tried to reassure while soothingly stroking her hair.

"Not the room! Everything else."

"Like?"

"My friendship with Kurt. It's going to take forever to move past this. Even then things may always be awkward between us."

"Well chere, maybe things aren't ruined, just changed? Maybe you ruin things by trying to keep them the same?"

"Remy, I can't! I am not in any shape or place in my life for… I don't even know what to call it."

"Exactly. You don't know what to call it cause you don't know what it is yet, and ya won't unless you just let it happen."

"Let it happen? Remy, I did just let it happen and I trashed a whole room. That was just a kiss! I'm used to a dramatic weather change sometimes when I… forget it. I am so not talking about this! The point is - I lost control, which is the thing I can't afford to lose the most."

"A little loss of control might do you some good," Remy countered.

"Whether from my powers or something else, someone is going to get hurt in all this. I just can't let that happen." Ororo looked more lost then Remy had ever seen her, which pulled at his heartstrings.

"All right chere, I'll bite. I know you got a plan cooking up in that pretty head of yours. Let's hear it."

At this she brightened up some, as if to sell him on the idea. "I was thinking of going to visit my grandmother in Kenya. You're more than welcome to join me... or I could travel with you to New York, spend a few days there before continuing."

"Non, non Miss Munroe, I'm warning you. Don't you dare take off to the other side of the world without speaking to that man first."

Ororo quickly became irritated with Remy's wagging finger in her face. "Why? At last check, I owe no man a heads up on my comings and goings." She snapped back.

"Trust me, I know a thing or two about taking off cause you can't deal. You're not the kind. It may feel right in the moment, but you would beat yourself up over it later."

"That is a risk I am willing to take." _It's less risky than the choice you're asking me to make._

"You take off without a word, that really is going to hurt him. But hey, if you can look Remy in the eye right now and tell me your heart ain't twisting like a pretzel at the thought, I'll go pack a bag right now."

Ororo kept her face perfectly neutral, while inside the waters of her emotions where churning. _Of course my heart feels like a pretzel. Hurting him is the last thing I want to do, but I just can't… _

When her phone started to play Kurt's ringtone, Remy smiled smugly at her. "You best be getting that chere."

Ororo made no move towards her phone. Instead, she went about grabbing provisions from the kitchen so that she could stew in her room. Remy stepped in her way as a last effort to reason with her. "Ororo you have to-"

"Talk to Kurt. Yes, you're right my friend, I do - tomorrow. Right now I need to think about what I want to say."

"You know chere, you keep running and one of these days someone is going to chase you. Just what ya going to do then?" Remy posed the question, then stepped aside.

"Please, only the villains ever give chase." Ororo replied with a hallow chuckle while closing the door behind her.

Kurt stood in the middle of his room looking at the mess, finding he could not bring himself to care if he tried. No, the only thing he cared about - the only thing on his mind - was that Ororo fled after the most amazing kiss he ever had. _It felt almost more natural then breathing. Especially considering how ragged my breath had been after; as if this was the way things were always meant to be. Yet she left. Could I really be the only one who felt it?_

"What can I say? It sucks when I'm right - for other people, of course."

Kurt tossed his head back, groaning at the ceiling. It was bad enough that Ororo left, but he would rather be alone than deal with the company that was left in her place.

"What are you still doing here Mephisto?"

"I already told you. It's no fun causing havoc if I can't stay to see the results. Now come have a seat then tell Uncle Mephisto all about it. Must have been good judging by the mess."

Finally turning to face Mephisto with a scowl on his face Kurt asked, "I don't suppose there is anything in the rules against you coming here to mess with me?"

"Oh come on son, be honest. Didn't you kind of except this?"

Succumbing to the mental wipe, Kurt sank down onto the one chair not blown over. He was about to lay his head back when a thought occurred to him. Lifting his head back up to look at Mephisto, who had exchanged the nurse look for his regular form, Kurt asked "Have you done anything else? Shown up any other time?"

The grin that slowly crept over Mephisto's face was both childlike and evil. "I have been around a time or two. I may have done a little something. If you can guess what I did, it will be undone."

While not in the mood for games, Kurt reasoned whatever Mephisto did could not be good or helpful. "Very well, do I get a clue or something?"

"It wouldn't be fair if you didn't." The wink Kurt received with the reply sent the bad kind of shiver through him. "I'll give you three questions to help you guess."

_Well it has to be something that I have not noticed or care to think about. A slight panic began to creep over Kurt._ "Have you done something to Ororo, physical or otherwise?"

"Aww look at you, truly a man in love. Not to worry, my deal is not with the lady. I have not physically harmed her or altered the course of her path other then bringing you back."

Taking some time to allow his heart to stop racing, Kurt asked his next question. "Did you do something to me physical?"

"Nope, absolutely not. As per our deal, you are perfectly healthy... for now."

_I do feel physically fine, great even, despite whatever Hank warned yesterday. Hmm… I have been so wrapped up in my pursuit of Ororo that I haven't bothered to really ponder or ask Hank about anything. However, Ororo coming to me is clearly no longer an option. Now I must-_

"Ahem… I cleared some time for this visit. However, not all day."

"If not to my body, then to something else of mine?"

"Oh goody, now were are getting somewhere," Mephisto clapped eagerly. "Yes I did." The red devil sat very smugly. For Mephisto, watching the lovesick fool sweat was so much fun.

Kurt racked his brain trying to think what it could be, feeling his frustrations growing by the ticking seconds. His phone pinged with a text and his heart leapt hoping that it might be Ororo returning his call. When he saw the text was from Hank requesting more blood work after already drawing two this morning, Kurt snapped. He threw his phone at the wall. "Ah, what is wrong with that man? I know I am fine, yet he keeps acting as if any moment I might drop dead."

This train of thought led Kurt away from the question at hand. Why would Hank think that, and why has he kept his time with me to the bare minimum? By now I would expect to be bombarded with tedious amounts of data from these tests whether I wanted it or not. This should be exciting, medical advancing and all those other things that would have Hank grinning from ear to ear. Hmm… there is only one reason why he wouldn't be.

When Kurt put it together he felt very foolish, and bad for his friend who must have been driving himself crazy trying to figure all this out. Kurt turned his attention back to Mephisto.

"You have been mucking around with my test results." Mephisto's lack of comment in favor of a scowl was answer enough for Kurt.

"Dear lord, poor Hank! How insane he must have been knowing that his science was not matching up? Or that he thought I awoke only for him to have to tell me that I was going to die."

"Well don't be too relieved, you still might." Mephisto said still sulking on the couch.

"True. However, that is a problem for another day. Now be a creature of your word. Return Hank's test results to the way they should be. This will comfort his mind and make it easier for me in general, which is probably why you messed with them in the first place."

Mephisto stewed in silence till Kurt's wide spreading grin caused him to snap in a hissy fit.

Too fast for Kurt's eyes to register, Mephisto had risen from the couch and was now standing directly in front him and pointing an accusing finger. "You had help! Do not try and lie to me boy!"

"Nein I swear."

The red demon's lips twisted as he considered Kurt's answer. _He's probably telling the truth, as he knows it. However that does not mean he wasn't aided. _

"Mephisto, I have no idea what is going-"

Not wanting to hear any pointless buzzing, Mephisto froze Kurt where he stood. From thin air he produced a simple crystal ball. _Primitive yes, he mused, but sometimes simple and classic are really the best ways. _

"Hello my dear, it would seem as if someone has been busy meddling in our game," Mephisto purred.

"No maybes about it. If you meddle, than so shall I." A woman's voice responded, sounding not at all amused.

"Oh, so you caught that? I wasn't even aware you were paying that close attention. After all, don't you have bigger fish to fry?"

"I catch more than enough, even considering how useless your antics turned out to be. I will be asking that you simply let things unfold as they will."

No mistaking the mocking in his tone, Mephisto let out a merry chuckle. "Is that a threat?"

"Oh sigh… again pointless. You have some leeway with trickery, but not much. This one only forced them into a cozy spot."

"And now the weather witch has fled." Mephisto barked back.

"Hmm… for now. Just be warned, with all your time and power, you truly know nothing of the heart... never know how your messing around might play out. Good day."

A dozen snappy comebacks waited on Mephisto tongue, and he regretted not being able to use them. _That one's pushing her luck. If I was not so consumed by these little games we play, I might be tempted to remind the minx of her place._

Without effort, Mephisto unfroze Kurt. Once Kurt recovered from the spell cast upon him, he was again grinning like a fool to the point were Mephisto could barely stomach it.

"Just because you can now leave with no issues does not mean anything! Ororo will not be running into your arms just because she knows you are well."

That truth wiped the grin clean off of Kurt's face. "You saw that look in her eyes - desperate to run, to get away from you. The way she did it so efficiently, one would think the woman did it every day."

Kurt had been pacing, trying to think and ignore his unwanted visitor, until Mephisto's last comment sparked a thought. "But Ororo doesn't run every day, even at times when she probably should have," Kurt mumbled under his breath. _No, if one thing could be said about my love, she does not cut and run unless there is a very good reason. Yes, she was afraid, but of what? Remy said Ororo had no issues setting things straight with him. Is it possible that she felt even a fraction of what I felt?_

"I can't believe I'm telling you of all beings, but vielen dank."

"Uh, there you go, looking all thrilled again!" Mephisto groaned, accompanying it with an eye roll that went all the way around.

"And I'm feeling very hopeful. You better leave before it catches."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Kurt did not bother to watch how the creature left. He immediately went to retrieve his phone, which thankfully was still working. He had a couple of calls to make. Hank would be second and first would be to Remy. Kurt had started forming a plan and was not above pulling on the rogue's guilt for however many favors were needed to execute it.

Ororo awoke at a decent hour the next morning, not feeling particularly great or chipper.

She had mostly tossed and turned the whole night. She could not stop stressing over the right thing to say. Then when she did finally manage to get some sleep, her mind replayed the kiss with Kurt on an endless loop.

Ororo's plan had been to leave right after a shower and get it over with before things got out of hand or she lost her resolve. However, after she was dressed it didn't make sense not to have breakfast. After breakfast she put a load in the washer, and to be nice, she did a load of Remy's too.

Yes, Ororo Munroe was stalling for time. It was not something she would be proud to have pointed out. Ever the taskmaster, she probably could have kept it going for a few more hours. Her dithering halted when the doorman rang up.

"Hello, good morning Miss Munroe. You have a delivery here. I can send it up, or would you like to come down and get it?"

"Send it up please Mark, thank you."

_It has to be from someone else, I haven't order anything. I wonder what it could be?_For the first time since arriving home yesterday Ororo's mind was completely off her situation with Kurt. She kept pondering over whom, what and why of this unexpected delivery right up till her doorbell rang.

"Miss Munroe?"

"Yes."

"These are for you."

In the delivery man's arms was the most colorful flower arrangement Ororo had ever seen. Blues so dark they almost looked black played a wonderful contrast to snow whites. Yellows the color of butter sat right next to vibrant oranges and deep luscious reds. "Oh my, how colorful and huge. Would you mind setting it on the table in the foyer?"

"Of course not." As he passed Ororo snapped up the card.

A splash of color for my dearest frau. It seems that I always miss the chance to tell you what your friendship means to me. I have decided maybe it is best if I just show you instead.

Kurt

Ororo stared at the card, mulling over his words - one word a little more than the others. Friendship, ok, it's like I thought. He has had some time to think about it and came to the same conclusion I did. This beautiful arrangement is a gesture to spare our friendship, not some romantic declaration. Good, this will make things easier when I go to see him… so why do I feel disappointed?

"Right here Miss?"

"Yes thank you, it looks lovely. Please just give me a moment to fetch my wallet." Ororo went back into her bedroom to get her purse. It was nowhere to be found. Rather than keep him waiting, Ororo got some singles out her cookie jar. "Here you are. Sorry about the wait. I couldn't find my... " Ororo cut herself off when a three-fingered hand clasped her wrist. Looking back at the face of the deliveryman she found two amber orbs, which seem to be holding all the mirth in the world. "Relax Ororo, it is only me."

"Kurt? What are you doing -"

Bamf!

End of chapter….

Well I hope that was enjoyable. I know it might feel like a step back after things heated up in last chapter but what can I say Kurt is just too hot and Ro needed the minute to breath. ;)

I promise things get steadily warm to hot from here starting in the very next chapter, Come fly with me.

x


	13. Chapter 13: Come fly with me

Authors Notes: Hey guys with school and moving I think time wise this was pretty good. As always love to here from you guys. Thank you to those who reviewed fav or followed. Having some issues separating my scenes, who some reason the star and anything like that symbol is erased every time I post or edited in Doc Manager. I will try to fix by next post sorry.

Chapter 13: Come fly with me

"Funny how the realtor made the point of the apartment being so close to airport sound like a plus," Ororo groaned while holding her dizzy head.

Everything had happen so fast. One minute she had been in her apartment standing next to a deliveryman, who turned out to be Kurt using his image inducer. Then in the next minute or two and one too many jumps to count, they were at the airport, past the security check and standing before the gate of a boarding plane.

"Are you going to explain all of this now Kurt?"

"I will Ororo but first…" Kurt pulled them off into a corner away from too many eyes and out of direct camera view, then taking window sight into the plane completed one last short albeit exhausting jump into the plane itself.

Even with the image induce disguising Kurt's true looks so that he now appeared as your every day dark haired Caucasian male. Ororo was stunned when the two flight attendants had not flipped out at their sudden appearances onto the pre-boarded plane.

"Mr. Wagner." Was the only thing said as the shorter attendant showed them to a row and placed two bottle waters in front of them.

Ororo was so wiped an airline seat had never felt so comfortable. She sank back into the chair and down near half the bottle of water with one head toss.

"Perhaps…I should give you a few minutes…before I explain?" Kurt panted from the seat beside her. Clearly feeling just as spent as she, not that Ororo held any sympathy for him at this moment.

However she nodded in agreement that it would be best to wait till they had caught their breath and their heads stop spinning. Of course by the time Ororo was ready to ask and listen the plane had been fully boarded and was ready for take off. Which Ororo assumed was also some how part of whatever scheme Kurt had cooked up.

"Thank you for joining us on flight 197 SFO to LGA. Departing at 10:00 am Pacific estimated arrival time 6:45pm Eastern. The gate is now closed, please prepare for take off."

"So Hank said you are fine?" Ororo asked in a tone that lacked her usual warmth.

"Ja my frau, I have a clean bill of health. I swear, on my honor. I would have been cleared to leave a lot sooner, but there was a… mix up. So see, I did not break my promise." Kurt felt touched that when the smoke finally cleared from his last bamf, Ororo's first concern had been about his health rather then being abruptly teleported out of her home. _Hmm…that scowl on her face is surely a sign she is concerned about it now._

"Fine, now with that settled** -** Kurt, what on sweet mother earth are we doing here?" Ororo tried her best to keep her voice even, not wanting to draw attention.

"Well after racking my brain this was the only place I could come up with that you could not flee or use your powers without a big fuss."

_Cleaver man, not just for thinking of holding me hostage on a plane but the flight attendant didn't bat an eye when we appeared and the whole row is empty. Clearly some planning went into this._

"By the way, I thought you might be wanting these." Kurt smiled timidly while handing Ororo her phone and purse.

Ororo's mouth hung open in surprise till her palms closed around the items. _Now I know for sure Remy had a hand in all this. Not like I really need to ask… _"What was so important you needed my undivided attention?"

Kurt looked down at his fidgeting hands. Already having the words he wanted to say, it took another minute to find the resolve to get them out.

"Kurt?"

"I think you know why. but if you need me to say it, I will." _Of course she wants me to say it. Ororo is hoping I'll chicken out and forget this whole thing. _ "I want to talk about what happened yesterday and what is happening between us."

"I don't think it's fair to say there's -"

If it had ever crossed Ororo's mind that maybe yesterday was a fluke, Kurt corrected that assumption when he seized her lips in a surprise heat-searing kiss. The instant he made contact all thinking ceased. Their lips melded together as her tongue sought to find his. There was no hesitation in Ororo's response despite the words of denial Kurt had interrupted. He tasted sweet; it felt right in the moment and Ororo forgot herself again…

"Oh my god!"

"Where's that coming from!"

Until she was reminded of yesterday, then Ororo halted the kiss. Looking around she took in the panic that a strong wind blowing about the cabin was causing. A wind _she _had created. Ororo quickly stopped it then waited a few heart pounding seconds.

"Ororo-"

"Hush..." Ororo put a finger over her lips while taking in the scene. Feeling very grateful that the whole thing was eventually dismissed as a random fluke of the a.c., Ororo then turned her attention back to Kurt. "Alright, I will concede that there is definitely something happening - going on between us." Kurt's face looked so delighted it twisted her heart to burst his bubble. "But Kurt, this right here..." she gestured out towards the cabin. "...is one reason why we... _I _...cannot do this."

Kurt's face fell only for a second before brushing her concern off with a whimsical smile. "So what, you kicked up a bit of wind? Tis no big deal."

"I didn't just kick up a bit of wind. My powers flared up and I wasn't even aware of it because I was lost in a kiss."

"It was good then, you liked it?" Kurt asked with a hopeful rise in both his brow and voice.

Ororo pinched the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to relieve the frustration she felt at him for missing the point. "Ah… yes, I'll admit I more then liked it, for it was more then good, both times. If you also count when I shocked you this is really the third time that my uh… about you caused my powers to act on their own."

Having Ororo admit that she had enjoyed both kisses was a shot in the arm he surely needed. It didn't matter how well Kurt thought all this through last night. Sitting in front of her now trying to make his case was a whole other thing, despite how calm he appeared on the outside.

"I'm sure these flare-ups are nothing a little practice couldn't solve. Here, allow me to show you." Kurt took one of Ororo's hands and brought it to his lips. She eyed him suspiciously but didn't pull her hand away, nor did she tell Kurt to stop. He kissed it a few times and murmured; "see so far, so good" from behind her fingertips.

"This is hardly the first time you've kissed my hand Kurt." Ororo sighed out with a slight rasp in her voice that Kurt felt was a very encouraging start.

"Baby steps my frau," he replied in a wonderful singsong tone while randomly touching his lips along the curve of her arm. He moved them along till they reached her bare shoulder. The touch of his lips were feather soft, yet wherever contact was made, Ororo found the smallest tingle was left behind.

Through his warm breath creeping up her neck, Ororo managed to croak out his name in warning, "Kurt."

With a quick smirk he skipped ahead. Whispering "little steady steps," against the corner of her mouth so soft she almost missed it, Kurt let their lips only graze each other at first. This was different from the first two kisses. Every step of it was taken slowly, treated very delicately like something so fragile it could break at any moment. Ororo listened for any signs her powers were acting up. While she was relieved to hear no screaming, or feel anything out of the ordinary with her own body or the weather, she soon started to get frustrated.

This was more like teasing compared to the other kisses they had shared. Soon impatience got the better of her. Ororo clutched Kurt's shoulders, pressing him closer. Now holding him steady, she deepened the kiss. Kurt let out a small groan of approval as his tail wrapped her waist, then he pressed a hand to her back.

"Something to drink? Some ice water perhaps?" the flight attendant asked, rather smugly Ororo thought.

"No I think we're both fine here right?"

"Oh ja, quite." The merry elf replied while trying to suppress a laughing fit that broke the second the stewardess walked away from them. Ororo however, did not find the humor in the moment. She let her face speak for itself.

"Oh come liebchen, admit it was a little funny," Kurt teased.

"I admit nothing."

"Well, if you won't admit it was funny, at least admit that with some very enjoyable work, your powers acting out are not an issue." Her face was completely unreadable, but Kurt felt in his heart she wanted to smile.

"Kurt, that's not the only issue and you know it. You just got up from being a-"

"Now please Ororo, do not be insulting by assuming I don't know my own heart and mind simply because I recently came back to the land of the conscious. Similarly, I would find it just as insulting if you told me I had misplaced affection because you have been helping me."

"Fine Kurt, if say you know your own mind and heart then I'm sure it must be so," Ororo huffed. "However, that does not change the fact that I don't. You know how mixed up I feel in my life. Even if wanted to start something with you, I am afraid I will only end up hurting-"

_Goddess he's one quick demon. I shall have to try to be on my toes. _While Ororo returned the kiss, she ended it quickly. "You know that doesn't solve everything?"

Her deadpan expression did not stop Kurt's jovial one. "Have you ever tried it?"

"Well I tried, but the other person wasn't willing to." Ororo shrugged remembering being on the opposite side of the conversion with T' Challa once upon a time.

"Foolish man." Kurt gasped seeming genuinely surprised.

"Yes, I thought so as well at the time."

"I understand where you are coming from my frau, truly I do. In the past I would wait a little longer before talking to you about all this. However, I have come to realize that life is what happens while we are making other plans."

"What if one of us wants more then the other has to give or what if things just don't work out?" There was soft look of pain in her eyes that made his heart wince. "Kurt, I don't think I could bare to lose our friendship."

"And you never will. Of all the things I can't promise or give you an answer for my frau, that's the only thing I can."

Looking into Kurt's face, Ororo felt like he meant every word from the bottom of his big selfless heart. Yet this did not push away the fear that exploring whatever was brewing between them would only lead to a path of ruin.

For however much their feelings had been growing, Kurt was always aware of how hard this would be for her. Right now was the equivalent of him standing on the edge of cliff asking Ororo to just fall with him - to trust that they would land someplace good when she just finished hitting the rocks with someone else.

So while he couldn't afford to sit on his hands Kurt also wanted to be careful not to push her too hard. Kissing her now had only made it harder. For when they did, the connection between them felt so utterly undeniable he was more than sure Ororo felt it too. _Baby steps, steady but little steps Kurt. You have had plenty of time to think about how you feel and come to terms with it._

"Ok my frau, I see you're still not convinced so I propose this - come with me to dinner tonight. Let's spend some time together outside the four walls of a hospital. If by the end of the night you still don't feel like what might lay between us should be explored, I will drop the whole thing. I swear we could act like it never happened."

"One date?" Her lips twisted in disbelief.

"If you want to call it that Ororo, I won't protest," Kurt winked back.

"So we're going all the way to New York for dinner?"

"And dancing. That is, if you're not jetlagged or anything."

Right away a dozen questions popped off in Ororo's mind. _Where would we go? What would we be wearing considering neither of us are dressed for a night out on the town. What were his plans for himself after? Would he be staying in New York or would he still go back with me?_ Although Ororo couldn't see herself having anything less then a good time with Kurt, she highly doubted that one date would change her mind about what a bad idea pursuing something more would be.

She didn't ask him for more information, for it was clear he wasn't going to say anymore. _The tricky devil is hoping my curiosity will get the better of me._

As evident by the smug toothy grin he now wore, Ororo found something in her just couldn't let him get away with it. She curled her lips slow and seductively while leaning closer to him. "Well since I have the whole flight to decide." Kurt's smile widened. He put an arm around Ororo fully expecting more practice, only this time his lips landed in snow-white hair instead of on plush lips. "I shall take a nap to think on it. It's probably best for the safety of the plane anyway."

Disappointed not to get another kiss, Kurt settled for her napping with his arm around her. Ororo woke up shortly before landing with an answer.

"Let's just make it clear I am not at all amused by this little stunt. That being said, two coastal flights in one day is a bit much, whether by my own power or plane."

"So you're saying yes?" Kurt crossed his tail with hope.

"To dinner and I could never resist a dance with you." Kurt's sigh of relief was cut short when Ororo tossed in, "However, I am still certain anymore then that would be a folly. So please don't... " Unable to find the right words, Ororo let the warning fall dead on her lips.

The plane touched down. Without any real reason to wait, Kurt took Ororo's hand. _Ah...steady steps_ he told himself before they teleported off the plane.

(change of scene, sorry symbols are not showing up)

"So what do you have on him?"

"My Frau, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Is Remy stepping out on Anna? Is he working for Sinister again? This is Remy's favorite safe house by far. The scoundrel has a few here and there; I have been to three in the city alone. They range in size, location, and comfort level yet none of them located in this nice a building." Ororo paused to run fingertips over an exquisite piece of Art Deco mosaic tile work.

"I think Anna is the only one he has brought here. Noticed how no one at the concierge desk knows what Mr. West looks like? He has probably never come in through the front door, at least not looking like himself, Now that we have he'll have to get rid of it."

Before they could get out the elevator, Ororo stepped in front of Kurt then raised an all-knowing brow. "So I ask what do you have on Remy that he gave up his favorite emergency crash pad?"

"Let's just say he owes me one."

"Must be a big one?"

Kurt's head shook trying to get the memory of his love's lips pressed against Remy's out his mind. "I thought so. Find it impressive?"

"Hmm, a little."

Kurt pulled out the key the concierge gave him and held the door giving Ororo a charming bow as she entered. When he told Remy his plan last night and asked Remy to find him a decent place to stay, it never crossed Kurt's mind it would be anything this sophisticated or stylish.

Deco Lofts was located in the heart of Manhattan. It was designed by Shreve, Lamb & Harmon, the same architects responsible for The Empire State building in 1933. The build had recently been fully renovated and updated in keeping with modern living. It was now considered by many to be a fantastic combination of new and old New York.

It had 24 hour doormen, concierges, private parking, and a gym, but Kurt could see what sold Remy on the place was the view and ample terraces. Kurt guessed that with all the ledges and crannies the thief probably knew at least three routes to climb down in a pinch.

Ororo looked around and took note that unlike his other safe houses, Remy kept photos and personal effects here. "Kurt, are you sure Remy just left a key and no other directions? He has kept this place so close to the vest it seems odd he wouldn't have any-" Ororo tried to turn around in time, "don't close the door!" Only it was too late, Kurt had all ready closed it. Two seconds later they heard Remy's security system coming online.

"Let me guess, the door won't open?" Ororo groaned.

"Ja."

"Great, just what I thought, I wonder what he-"

"Ororo!"

Before Ororo could finish asking her question, from behind her a panel opened over the fireplace mental revealing what look to be some kind of laser. Instead of waiting to confirm this, Kurt grabbed Ororo, teleporting them to another part of the room. Which was the right move as the laser shot where they had been standing a moment later.

Out of practice and not really concentrating on where they were going, Kurt had come out in midair at the center of the room, landing right on top of Ororo. Luckily she got her bearings in time, shocking and destroying the laser before it could fire on them.

"Ah, that scoundrel!" Ororo screamed.

Feeling her irritated eyes on him did not seem like the most romantic start to their date_. I hope maybe at least a part of Ororo found all of this amusing. _"I guess I lost my impression points, uh?"

"I would say so," was her dry reply as she stared directly up at him. Then her expressionless veneer cracked the under the absurdly of it all. _Why would it ever cross my mind that we would have a normal date, even if it's just one._ "Ha, ha. At least the evening started off with a bang, my friend."

_Well laughing is surely better then scowling._ Kurt felt a wide smile come over him. Her bright blues irises held genuine amusement and he lost himself staring into them. It wasn't until her laughter stopped that they became aware that he was still on top of her. Both were bashful and blushing till Ororo regained her usual regal composure.

"Ahem…Kurt, I should probably get up now and disarm the control panel before something else pops out to kill us."

"Right, of course." He quickly got on his feet then extended a hand to her. "Ororo. please know I did not plan on that happening. The laser or uh…landing that way." Kurt stammered out while looking far too apologetic than need be in Ororo's opinion.

She gave him a reassuring smile before looking for the control panel. "It's all right, Remy should have been clearer when he told you I'd have no problems getting in. He probably meant I have access to disarm the controls."

She quickly found a hinged panel over by the terrace. Ororo gave an eye scan and was granted access to everything. Feeling very warm and fearing it was not due to the tussle with the laser, Ororo's first order of business was having all the electric windows to the balcony open. _Ah that's better._ The weight of him on top of her had felt dangerously good. _If he were less of a gentleman we might still be on that floor right now. Goddess, help me for the night has just begun. _

"Well that's out the way. Now we can walk around here safely. What's next?"

"There is still about an hour before we should be heading out. Here, this is for you, a gift of sorts from Amanda." Kurt placed a tiny sliver box covered in strange markings in Ororo's hands. "Since we obviously have no time for shopping, I asked Amanda if she could throw something together for us. I hope you are not opposed to using magic."

"Not if you promise all it's going to do is change my outfit."

"I made Amanda swear that's all it would do, and also to please keep your taste in mind. I suppose we won't really know how good that holds till we try it," he shrugged.

Ororo leered at the box then reluctantly put it in her pocket.

"Remy said each bedroom has a bathroom. Take whichever you prefer and I shall meet you out here when you are ready."

(change of scene, sorry symbols are not showing up)

Ororo went into the first bedroom she came across. Finding everything well stocked she decided to take a shower to clear her head. _Ok it's just one date then everything can go back to normal. Ha, maybe if I say it enough times I'll believe it. Uh… I have already agreed so I must see it through._

The shower felt very refreshing after a long flight. When she was done she wrapped herself up in a big fluffy towel feeling grateful that Remy always kept toiletries on hand for the occasional lady guest. Taking out the box Kurt gave her, Ororo now found a note attached to it.

Hold me; tell me what the event or your needs are. Open me to find what I have inside for you.

"Uh… Alright, on the cab ride over Kurt said we are going salsa dancing so something not too formal… but attractive. Something that I can move in." Ororo spoke as unsurely to the box as she felt about the whole evening ahead of her.

The boxed glowed in her hands for about two minutes then stopped. She cautiously opened it, finding something red inside. Ororo carefully removed what turned out to be a stunning red dress she laid out on the bed.

_Amanda…_ Ororo had thought it was nice that Kurt and Amanda had come to a point where they could be friends, maybe even truly family once more. Now she questioned how and why the enchantresses could be so gung-ho about helping Kurt enter into another relationship. _No time to really dwell on it now I guess._

Although Ororo had a tad more modesty about showing her body then in those early days with the X-Men, her uniforms still screamed of a woman proud of her body. Her body still protected Ororo better then any garment and was still pleasing to her eyes, which were the ones that counted most.

_I've lead and fought beside some of the world's toughest men, which I could not do if I turned into shrinking violet at every leering stare or flirtatious comment. _ So the fact that the dress showed a healthy yet tasteful amount of skin did not bother her in the least. However, wherever Kurt's hands touched would be hitting bare skin and that thought made Ororo feel the butterflies in her stomach all the more.

(change of scene, sorry symbols are not showing up)

Kurt had been ready and pacing the living room floor for over twenty minutes. _What if Ororo does not like what Amanda picked out so much she refuses to go? What if she just changes her mind? What if... I cannot speak? _The nervous man asked himself when Ororo finally made her way to the living room.

The fabric of the deep red dress held just the slightest shimmer. Nothing too flashy, it was clearly made to showcase and compliment the body in the dress, not to detract attention away from it… not that Kurt thought there was a dress made that could steal Ororo's thunder.

The one shoulder strap neckline was high enough so she could move without worry, but the fabric lay in such a way that the ample curves of her torso were not missed. Whatever the front did cover, the back of the dress more then made up for. He observed as she rounded the corner a figure of long, milk chocolate, straight and elegant as they come. _What truly makes her beautiful is that after a life filled with so much strife, her posture always holds great dignity and pride._

The bottom of the dress was long enough to flare for a spin yet still tease her shapely legs. Her hair was loosely tied in a side bun over her shoulder and red stained lips her only stitch of make up, not that she even needed any at all. When his eyes were done completely feasting upon her, the usually eloquent demon could not find the right words to sum up her beauty.

"Ororo, truly words fail me." Kurt gasped in awe, not bothering at all to hide it.

"Well then I guess Amanda really has worked her magic."

"It is hardly Amanda's magic at work but yours my Fraulein."

"Well speaking of magical threads," something about the material of Kurt's suit looked so inviting, Ororo couldn't resist running nimble fingers along one of his lapels. "The black and midnight blue complement each other, and you carry it more then well."

"Ahem… thank you, that is a great praise coming from your lips." Kurt smiled tensely while tugging on the collar of his shirt. Something about Ororo's sly smile combined with her playful yet leering gaze over his form made the whole room feel warmer.

"Yet it would seem your tie work needs help. Here devil, hold still."

"I…uh suppose I am a bit out of practice," he clumsily chuckled and stammered trying his best not to show his nerves. _After all this… will there ever come a day where she cannot reduce me to a stumbling fool?_ Taking in her ethereal splendor up close, he sighed inwardly, _p__robably not._

Ororo adjusted Kurt's midnight blue tie taking a moment to admire the slight sheen. With a last tug, she smoothed a hand over it declaring "perfect", when she finished.

"Yes it is" he countered, giving her face a soft caress.

The frown she gave back was the opposite of what he was going for. "Kurt, please don't say that. For one, I'm positive you will feel quite differently once we hit the dance floor."

"Like I have always said, you have natural grace my dear. The only thing needed is some warming up."

He extended a hand that she took, as always without any hesitation. He rubbed a thumb over the top marveling at her acceptance. _She would find it a silly thing to take note of, but for me it will always mean so much. Even among those who I now call friend there are very few my appearance has never given pause._

"Kurt, should I put something on the stereo or pull up something on my phone?"

"Uh, Oh sorry, ja, but first…" Kurt brought his tail around and presented Ororo with a white orchid.

Her eyes widened, accompanied by a soft gasp. "Oh Kurt, it's lovely, but when did you get this?"

Instead of answering he simply tucked the orchid behind one of her delicate ears and started some music he had ready on his phone.

The end…

Ok so hope that was a little warmer and that you really want to see how their evening goes. If you do please let me know.

Little side note: The Deco Lofts is a real building in NYC. Only it's really located in the Financial District, here I think of it in Midtown. I mostly used it for reference and name but it's more or less what I have in my head for where they are. So if you want plenty of pictures of it online if you want to check it out.


	14. Chapter 14: Date night

Author's notes: Hey long time no see, sorry about that. I'm in the process of moving. So please bear with me. As always I would love to know what you think. Feel free to even just bug me about updating, as it will encourage me to hit the Mac. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 14: Date night

Although now moved to the more tourist-friendly area of 42st, the Copacabana or Copa still had an excellent reputation, even among the local dancegoers. The club's rich history dating all the back to 1940, and strict dress code, usually insured a less rowdy and more cultured crowd. The club was fairly modern yet still held touches of the whimsical elegance it was always known for.

Kurt could see it was a busy night as they made their way to the front. When he told Ororo that they wouldn't have to wait on the long line because their names were on the list, he crossed his tail that this was not another thing Remy had forgotten.

"Oh, you must be Senorita Munroe and Senor Wagner. Excellent!" the doorman holding the coveted list exclaimed when they reached the front. "Remy gave me your names then said to look for a rare beauty on the arm a dashing man. Not to mention now that I'm looking at it, I believe Miss Munroe's face has graced a cover or two."

The last part made Ororo's eyes want to roll, but she reined them in. "Thank you, I hope that means you and Remy are on friendly terms so we may start to enjoy our evening?"

"Oh si, Senor Le Beau has done a favor or two for a lot of people around here, including the owner."

The doorman escorted them inside where things seemed to already be in full swing for the night. The atmosphere was great; the music had a good beat. Ororo could already feel her hips start to sway as they waited to be taken to their table.

"Por favor, forgive me. It will be a few more minutes before your table is ready. In the mean time, help yourself to a drink on the house or take a spin around the floor. Two songs then your table should be ready. Just head on over to VIP."

In the coat room Kurt was ever the gentleman, quickly assisting and taking Ororo's jacket. Less gentlemanly was the look he gave the two coat attendants as they both groaned,

"Damn mami..."

Ororo stifled her laughter, finding the face Kurt made to be priceless.

"Oh sorry boss," both attendees quickly threw, out suddenly embarrassed or scared at their brashness.

Ororo thought it would be funny to see the looks on their faces if Kurt hadn't been using his image inducer. She never liked the thing, not that there was a need for it or the holograms it produced as she had always found Kurt's real face more handsome by far than any of the ones he cooked up. However, she didn't put up a fuss when he mentioned using it tonight saying he wanted to go out without being harassed by people who hated mutants or were just curious. Ororo told him she understood, which was true. She also hoped that the veneer might make it easier to resist his charms.

Kurt handed one of the young men a tip and huffed "If I got upset every time that happened, I suspect I'd spend the whole evening a very angry man."

"Probably a good attitude to have boss. Rather spend the night enjoying mami's company sí?"

"I couldn't agree more," Ororo playfully chimed in. Taking Kurt's hand she started to lead him to the bar. "Come handsome, I think a drink shall make us both feel better."

"Oh, I don't need a drink to make me feel better my frau." Still holding Ororo's hand, Kurt stopped their stride towards the bar. He twirled her into his arms, Ororo landing with her back to his chest. "This will do just fine," he purred over her shoulder. Whether he was referring to a dance or her, Ororo was scared to ask. When he twirled her out to face him, she felt grateful that his glowing amber orbs were covered right now or she might have already been a melted pool on the floor.

Kurt steered Ororo wordlessly towards the dance floor. She had come to notice that he was quite capable of taking command. _Even of me,_ she joking mused to herself. Not an overnight change from the unsure man she once knew, but something cultivated through the years and many hardships.

With her he did it rarely, seeming just as comfortable to follow. When he did mange to take the lead it was always in a way that was very respectful of her and never like it was an attempt to make her feel small or bolster himself.

Ororo could also admit to herself that there was a part of her that liked it. _Not too many could or would dare try. It's actually nice not to have to take the lead all the time, _she thought wryly.

A mix night at the club, the first song they danced to was an English top 40 by a Latin artist.

Put your trust in me

I won't let you down

Don't delay the things

That you want right now

Thanks to the latest update to his inducer, Kurt's tail was now free to roam unseen. It settled on Ororo's swaying hips, keeping them close enough to quicken her pulse. Ororo tried hard to stay focused for a time. However, the pounding rhythm filling her ears, so close to him their waists occasionally touching, Kurt's own natural musk mixed with sandalwood cologne played under her nose and Ororo was quickly caught up in the trance being weaved around her.

Kurt could hardly believe that this was really happening. This was not some stolen moment back home they managed to squeeze in before the next crisis. That Ororo was out with him on a real date amazed Kurt.

He could feel the tension she had at the start of the song was now gone. Their movements around each other felt the same as when they kissed - intense yet somehow completely natural.

It was going so well he fully expected that any moment they might hear a call for help, or a herd of Sentinels crashing through the ceiling. Scared to break his good luck, Kurt never said a word while they continued to dance into the next four songs.

"Do you think our table is ready now?" Ororo asked, waving a hand under her face once the music had paused for a moment. "I could sure go for something cold."

Ororo taking Kurt's offered arm, the two were immediately seated once they reached VIP.

"Good evening, I'm Juan and I will be your server this evening. Any questions or requests, please just ask."

Juan recommended the slow roasted pork empanadas as perfect finger food for hitting the dance floor, paired with limed ice-cold Corona.

"Would the lady prefer a cocktail?"

"No thank you Juan, this lady would like the Corona, at least for right now," Ororo smiled up.

Kurt was about to ask if they had a vegetarian option for Ororo until she asked Juan if they could get extra cheese in the empanadas. "One of your famous splurge days Ororo?" Kurt snickered.

With no shame she replied, "In for a penny, in for a pound. It sounds too tempting." _And __I should allow myself at least one temptation for the evening._

"That it does schöne," Kurt agreed. Reaching across the table he started to caress her hand.

They made playful yet not always innocent eyes at one another while they waited on their meal. The idle chatter was fine with them for it was the person with whom they conversed that was enchanting.

An ice-cold drink her hand, a band took the stage and the hypnotic sound of bongos played. The other hand remained in Kurt's as he traced lazy circles over it. Ororo hummed along with the music feeling perfectly content.

The feeling evaporated the moment Kurt let go of her hand to check a text. Something in her gut told Ororo exactly who it was.

"Rachel?"

"Ja. My apologies, I should have turned this off before we left."

"No worries," she shrugged it off. Rachel had made quite a few calls while Kurt was in the hospital. Ororo had excused herself from the room for every one of them. It didn't surprise Ororo that Rachel might call as soon as there was wind of the blue charmer in the Big Apple.

The impassive look on her face told Kurt there was a lot more then two words Ororo had to say on the subject.

"If I didn't know better my frau, I'd say you were a tad jealous. Luckily even green looks good on you." Kurt teased while trying to take back her hand.

Ororo withdrew it instead, giving Kurt a snorted, "Sounds like someone wants me to be."

"Not that you ever need to be, but actually ja, I'd love it if you were. So are you?"

Ororo really wanted to pretend to be upset about the question. However, Kurt's impish grin and wagging brow proved to be too amusing. She pressed her lips together, but Kurt could see the corners curling into a smile. "Cheeky," Ororo sighed with an eye roll.

It wasn't an answer to Kurt's question. However, he was allowed to hold her hand once more and they resumed their idle staring and chatter till dinner arrived.

After dinner, Kurt proudly escorted the goddess back onto the dance floor. The tempo was fast, but they found the rhythm right away - smiling and laughing between twists, turns and dips. Once again it didn't take long for the pair to lose the rest of the world to the music, the dance, and to each other.

Soon a slower song came on giving them a chance to speak as they swayed and turned. "Are you having a good time so far Ororo?"

"Truly, thank you very much for this evening Kurt, especially the warm-up lesson before we got here. I would have hated spending the whole night tripping on your feet."

"You will always be my favorite dance partner. Never forget that Ororo." He smiled down at her from a dip. "I think you have the real advantage. All this wonderful music, and sadly I have no idea what's being said."

There was a silence between Ororo and Kurt for a time. With his arms around her they absently swayed to the beat, their smiling eyes never straying. Then Ororo leaned over Kurt's shoulder. "How can I make you understand that there isn't anyone else that I miss more then you? That I need nothing more than your presence."

Kurt felt as if the whole world had come to a standstill. For a small space in time he was unsure what was happening.

"… That nothing hurts me as your absence does. How do I make you understand that I miss none more then you?"

Comprehension soon struck him like a nail on the head - _the lyrics_. Kurt rested his forehead head on hers and sighed, "That's very beautiful. Vielen dank for translating, bitte, continue."

Ororo quietly nodded. She missed the next few lines trying to swallow the small lump in her throat hoping Kurt wouldn't notice. "How can I make you understand that I need you like the air, like the water, to live?"

She continued through the rest of love song. Kurt's forehead still leaned on hers until the next song started picking up the pace. "Shall we?" Ororo asked. She moved her head in order to look into the face of her date expecting to see him cheerful and eager to go. Instead she found Kurt looking at her with great intensity.

Something about his breathing seemed off. She placed a gentle hand over his chest and found a steady but surely quickened pace. "Kurt, is everything all right?"

He responded by spreading his big hands upon her small waist. His huskily whispered "Ororo" hit her ear causing a shiver that turned Ororo into mush.

The powerful words of the last song were still running in his mind and Kurt felt as if they cast a spell over him. All he wanted was to rock, holding Ororo close to him. She went along, neither caring that they were completely off the rhythm of the song now playing. Ororo's smile was a little lopsided, her sapphires slightly glazed, her body melting into his. It eventually struck Kurt that they were both equally enchanted with each other.

_Mmm…to kiss her again… No, no later for that! __I should... I must speak with her now._

Kurt started to scout for a good place to steer them towards that might be quieter so they could talk. He decided against going back to their table, not wanting to break the magic of the moment.

Kurt did not want to trick, fool, nor push Ororo into anything. He only wanted a chance to get her to focus on what they both were feeling before she made up her mind.

He settled on a darkened hall a few feet off from the dance floor. Once they moved just a little closer, one good spin and they would have enough privacy for a chat.

"I would like to take a break now to speak with you, somewhere less crowded."

"Uh, oh yes… of course. I suppose we should." Ororo dreamily nodded in agreement.

Kurt started to lead them across the dance floor until Ororo spotted a dreaded sight. "Oh goddess, why tonight?"

"What's the matter?" Kurt followed Ororo's eye line and caught sight of two photographers who once spotted, started to call out to the former queen.

"Hey Ororo, who's the new beau?"

"How long you've been dating?"

Kurt moved Ororo behind him ready to more then firmly request that the photographers leave and considered speaking to management about making them do so.

Only for Ororo, the bright lights and the unwelcome attention had killed the mood too much to stay. "May we just go, please?" She sighed, pressing her face into Kurt's shoulder. When Ororo lifted her head again she could feel the night breeze cooling her temper and skin. "My hero" she whispered, giving Kurt a squeeze from behind.

Ororo thought it wonderfully gallant when he flagged down a cab and held the door open, extending a hand to assist her inside. It was not needed, but she appreciated the gesture.

Once he had closed her door, Kurt teleported back inside the club to retrieve their jackets. He caught a flash from one of the photographers waiting in the coatroom.

"Gee buddy, hope we didn't interrupt anything important." The wink Kurt received from the man was slightly familiar and unnerving.

_Could it be? I hope not. It would not do well for me to have him keep popping up. However, if it is him, what could I really do about it?_ Kurt let out one long heavy sigh then headed back to the cab. He didn't want to keep Ororo waiting one second longer than need be, especially if Mephisto really was lurking around.

(**************************)

To say Ororo looked despondent on the cab ride back, Kurt thought that would be putting it mildly. Other then the weak smile she gave him as he entered the cab, his once happy date spent the whole ride silently staring out the window.

_All I wanted was one evening out with her - something tangible, not work related or happenstance. Now with my selfishness she'll have her face in the rags once more._

He wanted to apologize for how the evening ended but he knew her too well. Right now it was clear Ororo wanted to be left alone in her thoughts. _She must be thinking__ "Why did I ever agree to go on a date with this silly man?" That's it, she will never be open to us now… even if I had all the time in the world, which I don't._ Kurt let out another heavy sigh and was startled momentarily when a gentle hand patted his shoulder then ran down the length of his arm, squeezing then holding his hand. _Ah…that she would think or want to comfort me right now…_

_How do I say this right? _Ororo asked herself over and over almost the whole ride back. She kept a hold of Kurt's hand and continued her absent staring out the window.

Kurt squeezed her hand back then started to caress it. As they pulled up to the front of the building he became filled with dread. _What if this is the last time I get to hold her hand like this?_

Normally Ororo wouldn't even try to open her own door if Kurt was around for she always got chided for the attempt. However, now she was too lost in thought. So when she quickly stepped out the cab, Ororo collided with him.

His hands caught her by the waist to keep her from stumbling. Kurt meant to ask if she was all right, but when her eyes locked with his, all that came out was another husky whisper of her name.

"Ororo…"

Once again both of them where immersed in a wonderful haze. Ororo let her body go limp against his. Kurt had started to bring his lips to hers, but held back just shy of touching realizing that if he started now, they may never get around to talking.

Kurt never took his eyes off Ororo or moved his mouth an inch while he tossed the driver however much money had been in his hand before teleporting them both upstairs.

(**************************)

They appeared in the entryway of the apartment, slightly dizzy, breathing ragged, and holding back on an urge that felt like a breaking damn. They clung to each other just to be able to stand. Kurt griped her waist close to him, while Ororo clutched his shoulders.

Kurt softly cupped her face with one hand not wanting to give Ororo the chance to look away in denial. "Ororo, please. I know I am not the only one who feels this." His words sounding thick even to his own pointed ears, he hoped she could understand him. There was no way he could help it, not with all the feelings running through him. Looking into her deep blue pools appearing behind thick fanning lashes, Kurt was sure Ororo felt it too, despite the uncertainty he also glimpsed there.

"I am aware this must feel like a lot of pressure, but I am not asking you to say or do anything you're not ready for. No names, titles or promises, all I seek is that you give it… us… a chance." Between her heavy breathing, a questioning brow rose to him.

"Let us continue to explore what's between us. We don't have to endlessly discuss it. Let's just allow things to unfold the way they will. I know it is still scary but-"

"Alright."

Kurt was thrown by her sudden answer. "What? Care to say that again as I fear being so close to you I am not getting enough blood to my brain."

Ororo found just enough breath to chuckle at his remark. "I said alright, I'll stay…here with you…see where this…we…go."

Kurt had been right. Ororo still felt scared to her core, yet another feeling edged it out, if only for moment. It had been enough. When Kurt wanted to leave the dance floor to talk, Ororo truthfully had no idea what she was going to say. She remained unsure if it was worth risking their amazing friendship for whatever was growing between them, strong and tempting as it was becoming.

However, when those Paparazzi showed up, Ororo was hit with a sting of regret - regret that the evening was coming to end, that it may be years, if ever, before they got to dance like that again. During his coma she regretted not letting him know how much he had meant to her. _Maybe not tonight or anytime soon, but how much could I possibly regret walking away right now?_

The answer was more then she ever cared to live with. She spent the cab ride processing, deciding and then trying to figure out a way to tell him she wished to see where things would go. Ororo was grateful that he just made it a little easier on her for she was still plagued with doubt. "If you'll be patient, for I will still most likely be leery."

Kurt's lanterns glowed so bright the foyer could have been completely dark and Ororo knew she would still see just fine. "But of course," he answered right away, a smile tugging at one corner of his tempting mouth.

_Ok Ororo, just a little goodnight kiss or two. Let us not get…well… any more carried away tonight._

Said mouth landed a very long slowly deepening kiss that was every bit as masterful as his steps on the dance floor tonight.

When Kurt's lips started tracing around her neck and jaw, Ororo clenched her hands into fists to keep from touching him. She already ached to slip them under his jacket and shirt. Everywhere his lips traced left a tingle again, Ororo also felt a pleasing electric crackle at the tips of her fingers.

"Ah…Kurt."

The new sensation caused her to softly mew Kurt's name right before his lips found hers again, parting for him eagerly.

"Mmm…by the heavens…Ororo do you have any idea…how divine you taste?" Kurt whispered outside the shell of her ear in between increasingly stronger kisses. Kurt meant every word, finding her better then wine or chocolate. He was convinced one could become drunk on her taste alone.

_Only about half as good as you my prince, _Ororo could only respond in her mind. Kurt barely gave her the chance to breathe let alone speak.

To his rapidly increasing pleasure, Kurt found, like everything else, Ororo gave as well as she got. That pleasure escaped in a deep groan when her tongue flicked in a wave that rolled out all the way from the back to the tip. _Absolutely artful,_ a barely coherent remark filtered into Kurt's mind.

When a fang nipped her bottom lip Ororo felt the last little bit of resistance blowing away like a leaf on the wind. She pushed Kurt's shoulder just enough for their lips to break contact. "Perhaps…we should stop?" she asked like the unsure question it was.

Although Kurt (certain parts of him more then others) was surely more than willing to let the night run its course, he could see Ororo wasn't. However, Kurt wanted her in more ways than _that_. He was not willing to risk losing the chance at her heart even for what was sure to be one marvelous night. _Which is all it would end up being unless Ororo is sure that's what she wants, so I shall wait… sigh._

"As always Ororo, your words are true and wise," Kurt, said resting his forehead to hers. Their bodies pressed together and his hands still griping her waist, Kurt knew it was time to say goodnight. He pressed a kiss to her brow before letting her go. "I will say goodnight here then. Sleep well schönheit, thank you for this evening and well…"

"No Kurt truly, the pleasure was all mine. Thank you so much, goodnight."

They each made quick retreats to their rooms. Once inside Ororo, leaned against the door listening to the still rapid beating of her heart. _Goddess, by the skin of my teeth, didn't this just start? _Ororo felt like her head was spinning. _Why does it seem as if I have desperately wanted him for years? What have I gotten myself into?_

Needing to take her mind off her tingling skin and pounding pulse, Ororo asked the magic box for sleepwear and went to change for bed

However, when Ororo came out the bathroom in a lilac silk nightgown, make up removed and teeth brushed, sleep still felt like it was far from coming. So she started to explore the room. She perused the bookcase, flickered with the electronics until her eyes settled on the chessboard seated on top of the ottoman.

It was a simple black and white set, but what caught Ororo's eye was that it was present at all. _Funny, Remy usually doesn't have the patience for the game. Was that really there before?_ Ororo pushed that question aside for one that brought a smile to her face. _I wonder if Kurt would want to play tomorrow?_

The thought excited Ororo as it felt like far too long since she played and even longer since she played with anyone who gave her as much of a challenge as Kurt. Not just good with strategy, Kurt was also known for being quite the charming cheater. _Goddess, I always had to pay attention to every piece with him. Just like that last…_

…The last time they played. The same night cerebro picked up on Cable and Hope's return. _After that things spun out of control so quickly,_ Ororo lamented to herself. Just like the room felt to be spinning now.

(********************************)

Kurt wasted no time striping off his suit and making a beeline for the shower, a cold shower. Ororo's taste still on his tongue, her smell still clinging to his clothes, there was no other way he'd get any rest tonight.

Her skin like brown silk had been under his hands all night. Ororo had returned his lustful stares more then once, and surely the intense session in the foyer only made it ache to leave her side all the more.

So Kurt thought, _It is little mystery my body barely feels the cold with how she sets me aflame. _He wondered if she had felt just how excited he had been. _Dear lord, how embarrassing, while she is being wise and reasonable._

Once the fire in his groin turned into a smolder, Kurt quickly switched over to a steam shower. He closed his eyes letting the heat relax his tense muscles. When done he wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist, padded off to the bedroom to dress, and was nearly blown over by what he found.

"Ororo?"

End of chapter…

Ok, now if you don't want to scream at me for stopping there let me know. Cause then I haven't done my job ;). Next chap will have bold important notes at the bottom, so please take a minute to read them.

Side Notes:

For those who might not know, (just in case) The Copacabana is a real historical club on 42st. It has been years since I been but I'd recommend it to anybody. Pics and plenty of info online.

The lyrics from the first song Ororo and Kurt dance to are from Shakira's "Why wait."

The song Ororo translates for Kurt is "Come te hago entender" by Roberto Roena. I did not do a word for word as the song would have not made sense in some parts and also I did not do the whole thing. But it's very beautiful should feel like looking it up.

I know Spanish is not one of Ororo's cannon languages, but hey what is fanfiction for. It's a small tweak for the sake of what I think is a sweet moment.


	15. Chapter 15: Ready or not

Author's note: **I will have important bold notes at the bottom; I ask that you please read them. **It would have been a spoiler to put them here. Also be thrilled to here from you. But hey I understand it takes enough time just to read. I can't even keep up with all the stories I follow, so thanks so much for your time. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 15: Ready or not

Three years ago…

"I know what you're doing Kurt." Ororo teasingly warned her opponent.

"And what is that my frau?"

"Please Kurt, you have lost your touch if you think some tail poking is going to distract me enough for the win." Truthfully, there had been many a time when it _had_, along with his whimsical smiles and delightful stories. However, Ororo was determined not to let that happen tonight. When Kurt's tail poked her once again, Ororo seized it by the spade.

"Hey! Ok, ok right, you win!" Kurt playfully whined, putting his hands up in surrender.

"No my friend, I have not won yet, but give it another move or so…" Ororo let go of his tail and folded her arms with a smug expression.

"Thank you. By the way," Kurt sighed before taking another swig of his Heineken. "The invitation for dinner and a game was sorely needed."

Ororo had suspected as much. Megan's arrival had left Kurt wondering about his worth and building tensions with Scott had him questioning his direction. Even without Kurt voicing his distress, Ororo could sense he needed a break, even a small one. Between the team and her duties as queen and wife, their time together was far and few between. Ororo hoped to silently show she valued their friendship.

"I'm just grateful you accepted." She reached out squeezing a three-finger hand.

Ororo noticed, as always, Kurt quietly stared at their joined hands before doing or saying anything else. Even after all these years of friendship, Ororo still found it endearing when he did this. Yet she often wondered why Kurt continued the practice. _He's held hands with more pretty women than I could care to count. Surely the novelty must be waning by now._

"I hope you know I do not plan on letting you win often, so stay well stocked on the beer Ororo, ja?"

"Hmm…you let me win huh? Well Herr Wagner, I'll have you know you are now in check!" Ororo scoffed in triumph. Her cell phone began to ring, but the queen ignored her king's call.

"Ororo, I believe the phone is flashing your… beloved's picture."

Ororo dismissed the trace of distain in Kurt's tone as friendly ribbing. "It can wait. There is a special ring that will come up if it's an emergency." She shrugged off the annoyingly persistent sound trying to focus on her next move. Eyes cast down on the board with laser focus, the strands of shiny white hair covering half her face didn't bother Ororo. Yet it still felt comforting when Kurt's tail swept them back behind an ear before curling under her chin, tilting her face up so their eyes met.

"Ororo, is… well, you're helping to run a country so I am sure there is always much on your mind… but is there something terribly troubling going on at home?"

Without thought Ororo replied, "No I don't think so. Why, have you heard something? I-." _Ah…goddess, he meant Wakanda not here. He meant between you and T'Challa. _"I mean Wakanda is fine. T'Challa and I are fine." In truth they weren't, and Ororo had begun to wonder if they ever really had been. _It's a rough patch; it's a rough patch,_ she kept telling herself. Ororo did not want to talk about her marriage, or lack thereof. She wanted to enjoy her charming company, so Ororo let her words lie. Nevertheless, her face did not. She knew Kurt would take the hint and not press her. He would have listened had she wanted to talk and that was all Ororo needed.

"Are you sure?" Kurt cooed with the point of his spade tickling under her chin. "Tis a pity."

She flicked it away and asked, "Oh, and why's that?"

"Maybe I would have been of the mind to take advantage," he answered with a little dark mirth playing on his striking face. Even if Kurt wasn't such a natural flirt, his high sense of nobility compounded with the fact that she was married kept Ororo from questioning whether he was kidding or not.

Both Ororo's left brow and corners of her mouth drew slowly up. "I suppose it is, for I might have been of the mind to let you," she threw back at him with a cheeky wink. "Now stop stalling the inevitable Kurt and make your-"

_Storm to the war room. _

_Nightcrawler to the war room. _

Ororo moaned at the sound of Emma's voice in her head. "Now…?"

Kurt's rich laughter filled the room. "It would seem I am saved by the newest crisis."

"For now," Ororo reluctantly agreed.

Kurt walked over to the window and opened it, offering a bow and a hand. "Ah, very true. Don't pout my frau, we will deal with whatever is brewing then I shall return so you may finish whooping my tail." He winked and smiled in a way that for the first time in a long time didn't seem false to Ororo.

_Goddess he's handsome when it's sincere like that and not just a show to make others feel better. I hope I get to see it more often._ Ororo wanted that not just for him but for her as well. Usually when Kurt smiled Ororo's was not too far behind, and lately she was finding herself in need of a reason to do so. However, Ororo had no way of knowing that it would be the last time she'd see any sort of smile on Kurt's face for years.

(***************************************)

"What do you mean he has a… coming out his…?!"

"I know it's tough to hear, and it's going to be even rougher to see. That's why I want you and everyone else to be prepared." Dr. Nemesis had warned Ororo, but nothing had truly prepared her to see Kurt that way.

Ororo found the sight awful, even more awful than watching Jean die. For some reason she could never pin, it felt more wrong - no beautiful ball of radiant fire that covered up anything horrific. No, here the horror was right up front and center. _Bright Lady, please do not let this be my last image of him. _Her sorrowful cobalt eyes had lingered no more than a second before she could stand to look no more.

Ororo said a dozen grateful prayers to her goddess that by some miracle Kurt's heart was still beating, but that had not made it all any easier.

There had been no time to genuinely cry in the moment, for there was still a threat about. Ororo wept on the inside long before she allowed herself the luxury of shedding any tears.

Nothing had prepared Ororo for how much she would come to miss Kurt's smile, his laughter, their playful easy way with each other, their talks and all the beautiful moments of silent comfort.

At first Ororo left the chessboard from their unfinished match intact on her coffee table - a quiet symbol of hope that one day soon her dear friend would return and the match would be finished. As the originally excepted months rolled on into years, it became harder and harder for Ororo to look at it. Her cheeks had been stained with tears when she finally put the last piece away.

(*************************************)

The chessboard in her room triggered emotional memories for Ororo, which then brought on a wave of anxiety. It was ridiculous she knew. _He is just in the other room, safe and sound – walking, talking, moving, breathing,_ and yet her mind could not stop replaying that last night they had shared together or the image of him just after his injury. She also could not make herself feel calm; couldn't make the shaking in her hands stop.

_I'll just go see that all is well and that will be that. I'll come right back. _

The door was slightly open. Normally a proper lady, Ororo would have announced herself, but this time she just walked right in. Hearing the shower turning off, she quietly waited while staring at a picture on the wall for something to busy her mind.

Kurt could not believe his eyes. Even with nothing but the moon and city lights he could see Ororo with her back turned to him, clear as day - locks still pined but dressed for bed in a lilac slip. Before he could ponder how incredible it would feel to run his hands all over her right now, Kurt's eyes picked up on her slight tremble.

"Ororo?"

Just the sound of his warm voice calling her name relaxed at least a fraction of the tension Ororo felt.

_Yes I can hear him, _Ororo reassured herself then slowly released a breath.

"Liebchen, is everything all right?" Without a sound Ororo turned to face him, to take in with her eyes that he was really there.

One would have never known they started at near opposite sides of the room by how quickly Kurt covered the distance between them. A little startled by the stalk in his walk, Ororo hadn't realized that she had been retreating in her steps till her back hit the wall. That didn't stop her from doing what she had turned around for.

Yes he was there, real before her eyes and only one word came to Ororo's mind as she watched Kurt's half-covered body crossing the room towards her –_magnificent._

While not bulky, he was most surely muscular. Everything fit together so well he appeared to have been sculpted and not born. While other men could look like… well… put together pieces, Kurt was one smooth solid beautiful whole.

Ororo felt strange. She had actually seen Kurt shirtless, almost and truly naked too many times to keep track of over their years. While she had taken note of his attractiveness on more then a handful of occasions, seeing him right now like this was different.

Watching Kurt move had been so mesmerizing, for a sliver of time Ororo forgot the trembling, forgot why she was standing there at all, and maybe came close to forgetting her own name.

That was until Kurt reached her, pulling Ororo into a tight hug. He was still damp from the shower, but she didn't care. The feel of his bare chest pressed to her scarcely covered one, the beating of his heart, the rise and fall of his breathe – it was the last piece Ororo had come looking for.

_I can hear him, see him, and touch him. He is real. He is really here. _She wiggled against the embrace just enough to free her arms, wanting to return it and feel more of him.

"Please, you are trembling. I know something is wrong." Kurt was worried when Ororo did nothing but nuzzle her face between his neck and shoulder while continuing to cling to him. In all his days with her Kurt had never seen Ororo quite this way before. He was sure something had upset her to the core, only what he had not a clue.

"Ororo, tell me what is wrong so that I may help you." Kurt pressed for an answer again while running a hand soothingly up and down her back.

Her trembling lessened but did not stop completely. Ororo continued to bury her face into Kurt's body. She splayed her fingers against him and deeply inhaled his scent. Now reassured and relieved of his wellbeing, another feeling crept over her. Something had changed.

They were only hugging yet Ororo felt a rush of heat roll over her the same as when they where in the foyer. She had to stop her hands that started to wander inch-by-inch, marveling at the firmness beneath his outer softness. She had rested her head on Kurt's shoulder only seeking comfort. However, taking in the scent that after a shower was clean of everything else but him, Ororo pressed her lips together to keep them from trailing up his neck. Other than breathing and her slight trembling, Ororo forced herself to be still, even though all she craved now was very much the opposite of being still.

"Ororo please, whatever you need, want. Whatever is going to make you feel better, I am here for you. Just tell me."

_I how do I say where I once was trembling with fear for you, I am now trembling with want of you? _

Ororo could not even explain it herself - this sudden desperate need to have him here and now. Giving into it would be illogical, irresponsible, and could lead them to all the things Ororo had feared. She could think of all the reasons why not and not one reason why she should.

Yet all that reasoning did not lessen Ororo's yearning, nor was it making her let go of Kurt or move her feet towards the door. _Ah…for once it would be nice to not stress about the exact right thing, pounder the ten outcomes of every action. I am the only one not allowed to just give in? _

"Ororo, please explain it to me."

_I couldn't if I tried,_ so she didn't. Standing the same height at the moment Ororo crashed her lips onto his effortlessly, kissing him with all her trembling need.

Instinctually Kurt's body sprang to life. His lips could not part fast enough, his arms could not bring her close enough and so they lifted Ororo by the waist. Her legs coiled around him and he leaned her back to the wall.

Kurt wanted to pinch himself to make sure this was not a dream, but that would require taking his hands off of her. While Kurt felt Ororo had made it fairly clear what she wanted, he still felt duty bound to make sure before it would take the Hulk to pry him off of her.

Running his lips over her neck, Kurt managed to huff out, "Ororo…I believe we are coming to the point…were it would be very hard to stop."

"Just who's trying to stop us and do you need aid dispatching them?" Her raspy reply was accompanied with a spark from the corners of her eyes.

He laughed despite or maybe because of the lack of blood to his brain. He loved that Ororo would joke even in this moment. _I love her,_ Kurt was reminded and he was filled with the overwhelming need to tell her. Ororo mewed in protest when he pulled his lips away. Noting the soft focus of her eyes, Kurt started to caress her face. "Schatz, I just…I wanted to tell you how much-"

"No, Kurt don't!" Ororo was now sharply at attention. Kurt was terribly confused and gently put her down. "Forgive my shouting. It's just…not now and surely not like this. Those words…"

"Ororo, we went over this on the plane. I'm –"

"Kurt, those words should not be said in the heat of this kind of moment when we are both half naked, at least not the first time."

"You are not…" Kurt's rebuttal ceased as once again his eyes scanned her nightgown-clad body. "Forgive me, what were we talking about?"

Amused by him even now, Ororo gave Kurt a soft smile then steadied herself against words she knew he may not like but were her truth. "And even if we were fully clothed Kurt, I just cannot go there yet. I'm not ready."

"No one's asking you to; I have said as much," he huffed. However, as you said, that does not change how I feel!" Kurt hadn't meant to shout, but all his feels and things he never said were on the tip of his tongue. He started to pace around her to try and calm down. It did not help. Tonight had been too wonderful and he loved her too much. Cardinal acts or not, Kurt found he couldn't hold back any longer and it all erupted.

Kurt's gaze met Ororo's. With her back already at the wall he held her by the shoulders, pressing her to it. "I love you Ororo! With all my heart and soul. Loved you for so long it feels like almost a sin I have not told you sooner. I could not continue without saying that this, you, us. They mean something special to me!"

_This is not the way I wanted to tell her, but what is done is done. _He had dreamt of a hundred far more romantic ways to tell her. _Ways that probably would not have left Ororo looking so scornful. _

Kurt's stomach knotted. An ache filled his heart and Kurt felt his temper flaring as he wondered what Ororo had to be upset about.

Kurt's words of love registered, but they barely sank in before defensiveness washed over Ororo. Her face now felt like it was on fire. _He knows I'm not ready to say that back, but he lays the guilt at my feet anyway… and then insults me… As if I could ever treat him like some fling! What kind of person does he think me?_

"Do you think this would be so hard for me if this, you, us were meaningless to me in any way?" Ororo spat out, the whole stance of her body daring him to contradict her.

The answer came to Kurt immediately, and squelched his anger like ice water on a burn. _No, Ororo would not have come this far along or be so scared about us if she felt nothing in her heart. __ Ach… Wonderful… I have told her something she was not ready to hear and I believe my phrasing may have insulted her._ "I never meant to offend. I just…"

_This is truly unfair;_ Ororo did not think it right that Kurt could so easily turn her to mush. When his expression softened into puppy dog eyes and he ran an unsure hand through his hair, Ororo remembered what he just told her and that his feelings must also be raw.

Kurt started to pace again, having difficulties finding the right words. Ororo caught him by the tail then closed the distance between them. He avoided looking at her so Ororo captured Kurt's chin and pressed her closed lips to his until she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Kurt, no heated moment could make me forget how precious you are to me." She stroked his face and sighed, "Nothing that has or will happen between the two of us could ever be meaningless."

_I'm precious and seemingly far from meaningless,_ Kurt thought with a wisp of a smile. A small victory some would say, but it warmed his heart because she was sure and appeared to mean it. He hugged her to him snugly, seeking comfort and hoping to delay having to let her go.

"It's not like I couldn't… Kurt, with you it would be so easy to just… but when I think of losing…"

Kurt brushed his cheek to her brow. "I already said you would not lose me." He smiled, wanting to reassure her. Then he saw a flash of the same fright she displayed when he first came in. "Ororo, please tell me what had you so upset before."

Feeling like she owed him the explanation after all this, Ororo told Kurt about coming across the chessboard and the memories it had triggered.

"Hmm…to think you have had me in check all this time. It is shameful," Kurt tried to make light.

"No, the shame was… seeing you with that arm… and even after, just lying there. We had plans and then we didn't. I missed you so much more than…you were not truly gone but…" Kurt could feel her silent tears seeping into his chest but said nothing about them.

"As good as such," Kurt sighed returning the squeeze she was giving him. He stung with guilt for the thought of what seeing him that way must have been like for Ororo had never occurred to him. He was beginning to suspect that maybe Ororo's feelings were not too far from his own, whether she was ready to face that or not. _When we are gone, it is those left behind that truly suffer._ Kurt imagined the roles reversed. It was too much and he quickly banished the thought, holding Ororo tighter. He kept holding her in silence till the tears dried up and she was ready to continue.

"I just couldn't get it out of my head, or the dread that you might not be well. I came here only meaning to check in on you and…" Ororo had started to pull back, not wanting to say exactly what had been coursing through her when she kissed him just now._ Maybe in a small way admitting it is letting go too?_ "Something came over me and... I just wanted you. In way that was different and stronger than...well, ever."

Kurt knew how strong the urge must have been for it to bend Ororo's will or judgment. Holding her right now, with so much of her soft skin exposed, he could surely relate to the feeling. _Let alone what it took for her admit to it._

"I got caught up in the moment, being so close to you like this." Her eyes lowered to his bare chest. "It was overwhelming, and I was selfishly ready to give into that… without considering...anything. I am so sorry."

_Only Ororo would apologize for such a thing. Next someone will sadly inform me that I have won the lottery. _ "There is nothing to be sorry for Ororo."

"I don't think that's quite true, but thank you," Ororo sighed, finally lifting her head from his shoulder. "I should probably go now."

And Kurt knew he should probably let her. However, he had no intentions of doing so. Instead he drew Ororo closer and kissed her tenderly.

"Stay."

_Such a simple word,_ Ororo thought. Yet from Kurt's lips and in his arms it was more then enough to get her to do just that. She surely did want to stay with him in the way his eyes were insinuating. Ororo felt right now there was not a thing or person in the world she could have wanted more. Only one thing made her hesitant.

"Uh…Kurt, I never said…"

"And respectfully my fraulein, no one asked you to," Kurt sighed with joking frustration. "You know how I feel. I want this," he traced a thumb along her bottom lip. "And more so, I want this too," he added placing a hand over her heart.

When Kurt's glowing eyes took her in now, Ororo felt naked in away that had nothing to do with the amount of clothing she wore. "Are you truly open to me pursuing both?"

"Yes." The word came out with no hesitation. That in no way meant Ororo wasn't scared of both things Kurt was offering. Although she wasn't sure how easily her heart would be caught, she did know for certain that she would not flee. Her feelings were clearly running deep if just a bad memory sent her to his room and finding she needed him in some way that was new and strong - if she was ready to give into it without a thought? Part of Ororo, one that seem to grow the more time she spent beside Kurt, was not only flattered that he thought her worth the chase, but also wanted to be caught mind, body, and spirit. That part wrestled with another that remained terrified of the consequences.

"Yes, I am."

As always, Kurt saw that Ororo's eyes held no lies; her face not even trying to mask her pool of emotions. "Gut, then we are both clear on where we stand." He winked before kissing Ororo with all his love, once again murmuring, "Stay."

End of chapter….

Ok so now here is my warning, **the next chap will have sex! **I know some people may not want to read a sex scene or are reading an M rated story when they shouldn't so I thought I would give warring. Also why I made it it's own chap. While they are some sweet, romantic moments in chap 16 titled "Stay" besides the sex and I do feel it adds layers to things, **you in no way need to read it in order to keep up with the story. **Feel free to come back for 17. Plenty romance in that one too. I know could have done a faded to black but frankly I didn't want to. Heck this was one of the reason I first started the story . Never enough steamy Kuroro. Plus I only plan to do this once in this story. I will have another warning at the top of next chap.


	16. Chapter 16: Stay

Ok so once again and for the last time **WARNING!** This chapter will have **SEX!** So if that is not your cup tea please come back for 17.

Author's notes: That aside, I'm really happy with how this turned out. I believe it's enjoyable for more than just the steamy bits and makes for a good read. I am open to you telling me other wise. So sorry I have not done this in a few chaps, translation will be at the bottom. Also something I must make up for. Thank you to all whom, fav, follow and review.

Special thanks to: ShadowedDancer who improves this story in too many ways to list. And to Beanie Mchimp for reading one too many different version of this chapter that I started months ago. I hope you enjoy how the finished product came out.

Chapter 16: Stay

"Stay," Kurt requested one more time after giving Ororo a kiss so long and intense it left her feeling dizzy.

Ororo was quiet and still when Kurt realized how presumptuous he must have sounded. "I mean…I would like you to stay liebe… if you want to that is? Oh and of course, we wouldn't have to- I could just hold you for a bit… while you slept or if you're not tired we could watch-"

Ororo cut off Kurt's fidgeting and stammering with a dizzying kiss of her own. _That he would share something so deep and intimate with me even though I haven't… _Kurt was taking Ororo where she stood and not demanding any more than that. It touched her someplace deep. "Goddess you're adorable this way," Ororo cooed into Kurt's ear-to-ear grin.

"Am I now?"

"Truly, not that I don't appreciate the self-assured charmer because I surely do." Kurt watched Ororo's face as if nothing else existed - the way she cast her eyes over him, the quick dart of her tongue over plush lips before they curled into something wicked. "And I find both utterly irresistible," Ororo rolled in a long slow purr while running feather soft fingertips along Kurt's chest, over and around his nipples. The shudder it caused had Kurt struggling to keep his eyes open.

Ororo dropped her hands and something changed in her eyes. The smoldering gaze of the confidently playfully temptress was replaced by one far more uncertain, raw and vulnerable. "I would eagerly stay… if you would have me Kurt?"

It was more than her touch, more than even her words that she allowed him to see that stirred Kurt's soul. _I had meant it; it would have been enough just to have her near… but now…_

"Ororo… mein liebling." Kurt's face grew reverent as he began to find the pins in her hair, unwinding the knot at the nape of her neck. White soft satin spilled down in his hands, over her shoulders and back. "So beautiful," he murmured, his lips over hers.

They rolled through impossibly long languishing kisses, one right after the other. Whether he was nipping the sensitive skin of her neck or his hands roamed every inch of the slip she wore, Ororo put up not a flicker of resistance or hesitation. She made only encouraging sounds and Kurt took full advantage. Calloused hands moved down then up, sliding the smooth silk nightgown over pearl tresses, before it landed in pool by Ororo's feet. In the faint distance a boom could be heard, possibly signaling a storm rolling in.

Kurt's eyes raked over Ororo's body, glowing with all his love and lust for her. Nearly bare and waiting for him, panting in want of him, Ororo had never been more stunning to the man who loved her. _In all the days that have ever been... no poets, or artists… only the Lord could create beauty so unimaginable._

An hourglass figure warped in milk chocolate was now tinted in spots with a flush of pink. The tautness of her stomach, the swell of her breast - Kurt burned all that and more into his memory. No matter what happened he'd have this moment forever… however how long his forever turned out to be.

"By the heavens liebe, your mother named you true," Kurt sighed heavily while all six rough padded fingertips traced the sides of her figure. "Ororo, beauty…but your flesh just a mere reflection of the exquisite soul within," he whispered as the gentle touch of his lips trailed over her jaw line.

His touch made Ororo shiver and his words swelled her chest with an unnamed feeling. She caught Kurt's tantalizing bottom lip with careful teeth and sucked it softly before plundering his mouth with abandonment, wanting to taste the sweetness in his words. For both of them the building anticipation escaped as two needy moans.

Ororo's lithe back arched sliding her breasts into Kurt's waiting palms. Tweaking and rubbing, Kurt took his time relishing the feeling of them becoming hard and swollen under his hands. Ororo's mews and coos were delightful and arousing. However, soon the desire to taste her hardened peaks and hear something darker, louder overcame him.

Kurt took a breast in his mouth, gazing it with pointed fangs. His tongue swathed itself around an achingly hard nipple, tugging and drawing it further into his mouth. When Ororo hissed it cut through the room and Kurt matched it with a sound of his own, pressing a trembling groan into Ororo's chest where inches away her heart was frantically beating.

"Mmm…Goddess yes..."

Ororo started to feel a little resentful that there was not enough of him exposed for her to touch. One manicured hand ran up and down Kurt's back, while the other tugged frantically at the towel, a reflection of her arousal. All the while Kurt's own growing need was pressed squarely against her. _Damn even through the towel..._ The thought made her mouth feel dry. It was a muted tease that only furthered Ororo's aggravation. Another pull and it was still there. _It's like it was painted on! _With a final hard yank and snarl of frustration the thickest barrier between them was flung to the other side of the room.

_Finally…_

A breeze hit his lower half and Kurt realized all of him was completely under the gaze of the most gorgeous being he had ever know. Old insecurities flared up and without thought he suddenly took three steps back.

Ororo said nothing while she soaked in the sight of him_. I know this is probably not anything new._ However, she was the woman Kurt had wanted for so long and the closeness they recently shared had only deepened his feelings for her.

_To be rejected by her now…_

"By the Bright Lady, Kurt. You're beautiful, breathtakingly so." Ororo declared in solemn awe. She had always been a true believer that everyone possessed their own beauty and the more unique the better, but looking at all of Kurt now it took on a whole new meaning. _He is graceful shadow and raw quite power._ It was as if Kurt walked out a dream she could not remember having yet. He had become her fantasy nonetheless. Heat filled Ororo's sapphires as she gave her bottom lip a healthy tug with her teeth. She crooked a finger at him and implored, "Come here," with great longing in her voice.

Kurt couldn't have resisted her siren's call if he had wanted to. The combination of her look of astonishment and yearning made the declaration of his beauty ring truer now to Kurt than it ever had coming from anyone else. Ororo didn't have a type that Kurt could ever pinpoint, although he had always assumed if she did, he was not it - an assumption about which he was very thrilled to be wrong. Kurt knew Ororo did not want some mythical illusion. She just wanted him. Sadly that was not something he could be sure about every woman he had courted.

Once he was within reach, Ororo took a hand to Kurt's firm, silky soft indigo shaft. With lazy but purposefully strokes her deft digits strummed him along the way.

Barely coherent little prayers spilled from Kurt's lips. His head and eyes rolled back as he arched into her hand.

"Sehr geehrter Herr im Himmel …. "

While still tenderly stroking Kurt's member in one hand, the nails of Ororo's other hand teasingly grazed over his rump. Reaching the base of his tail, she tactfully explored its underside. Ororo had always suspected that there were spots that would bring pleasure if touched properly. She felt very smug when she found them.

Kurt's whole body went perfectly rigid for a moment then a deep reverberating moan emanated from the acrobat's very core. It was not the first time Kurt's tail had received any notice. However, for the first time it was not being randomly groped or curiously poked but teased with affectionate attention. The concert play of both his front and rear appendages was a rapture Kurt had never know, but he worried it might be too soon.

"Verdammt woman, are you trying to make me come undone already?" he growled.

"Would that be so bad," Ororo asked with a breathless chuckle, not stopping her ministrations.

Kurt could think of far less pleasant, wonderful things than to come beneath the thief's skilled hands. "Nein, but Ororo this first time…I need to be inside of you."

Ororo felt warmth pool at his moaned request and not just because Kurt's accent hit a perfect thickness, but because she desired to hold out for the exact same thing. _However, I don't think we're quite there yet_, Ororo mused darkly. She continued stroking Kurt's erection while tracing and rubbing along his tail knowing full well what it was doing to him.

Eventually Kurt decided turn about was fair play. The spade of his tail stopped merely sliding along the inside of her thighs and started tenderly caressing Ororo's nether lips through her underwear, eventually rubbing satin into her clitoris. Her legs felt like they had all the stability of Jell-O. Both her hands dropped what they were doing to hold onto his shoulders.

"Ooo…so that's… what that feels… like," Ororo panted. She and a few other X-women had often wondered.

"It feels good mein liebling?" Kurt asked, his face awash in smugness. He clearly knew what affect this was having on her. Ororo could feel the wetness between her legs increasing with every skilled quickening rub, stroke and flick of that tricky appendage. It felt so devastatingly good Ororo whimpered, "yes…exceedingly," into his shoulder without restraint. "Only I'd like to wait too, so take it easy," she softly pleaded before kissing him.

Driving her into a slow frenzy was more than enough for Kurt so he eased up, but not by much. Which was probably good because soon Ororo was back at her own teasing. "You have no idea for how long or how much I have wanted you, loved you." Kurt groaned into her heaving chest.

"I believe I am getting the crash course," Ororo moaned back. It wasn't just that Kurt was a skilled and giving partner that had her sounding like a blissful banshee. Ororo swore she could almost feel Kurt's craving radiating off every point of contact. At moments it felt like all his pent up desire was being poured into her. _Ah…it might be overwhelming if it did not feel so wonderful._

"Kurt, I'm sorry for not seeing." Even through the euphoria Ororo felt a twinge of guilt for not recognizing his feelings for so long. Whether he had spoken them or not in the light of this heated passion, Ororo now felt that she had been blind. It twisted her heart to think of him longing and aching in silence all this time. If Kurt was ever upset about it, she assumed he must have forgiven her. As his only responses was to give Ororo a kiss so deep it washed away almost any thought, even the guilt. They continued their exploration of each other until they nearly sobbed with need.

Her breasts, lips, neck - Kurt found even the flesh along the curve of Ororo's arm was sweet, hot and tingling under his mouth. He started to wonder aloud "Does all of you taste… feel this way mein herz? Allow me to…" Kurt's words faded off as his lips began to blaze a trail down her body. He slowly dropped to his knees in front of Ororo, tasting every inch of her that could be managed along the way.

Tickling kisses caressed Ororo's fluttering stomach and she felt Kurt's fingertips curl around the waistband of her black satin panties. It only took a few heartbeats with no movement before Ororo felt something was amiss. Without looking down she dipped the fingertips of one hand into his hair and began to massage Kurt's scalp. "Precious, no matter what," Ororo both encouraged and reassured in a raspy whisper.

Kurt was having one those instances where he was not sure if he was asleep or awake. He had imagined this moment and others like it so many times that it was hard to tell… till Ororo's voice called out to him.

_How does Ororo always know when I need someone, need her? Does my love even realize how often she did this even before the coma? _

Kurt looked up at Ororo just as she looked down at him from between her prefect breasts; giving him a smile so heavenly that being on his knees seemed altogether fitting. _She is a goddess, my goddess. If only for tonight she has blessed me... Lord let it be for more than tonight. I would devote my entire life to worshiping her- mind, body and soul, if her heart would allow me._

"Kurt, it's already been so wonderful. We could stop here if need be." _I might go insane, but I suppose it could be done._

Kurt returned the smile then quickly shot down the thought. "Nein Ororo, not for anything else in the world but your words would I stop," he murmured into one of her shapely thighs.

Convinced he was alright, Ororo's seductive voice requested, "Please don't."

Kurt rolled down the scrap of satin revealing a patch of pearly white hair. His breath became a touch ragged as he took in the sight and ran a finger over the slightly moistened curls. _Like powered sugar on her chocolate skin_, he mused. It was a mouthwatering contrast. His gaze went from appreciative to wanton in seconds.

Kurt could feel the heat rolling off her sex, calling to him, making his throat feel scorched. "Mein Gott Ororo," he groaned. His hands slid her skyscraper legs apart, lifting one and laying it over his shoulder before his tongue slipped between her inner folds in an intimate kiss.

Ororo knees quivered under his hungry mouth, caressing and sucking hotly between her thighs. She would have fallen but for the strength of his arms. A cry unlike any Ororo could recall ever making escaped her lips. She held nothing back. Kurt masterful played her body and Ororo knew she couldn't stop the song he made it sing if she wanted to.

_Honey…or maybe melon?_ Kurt couldn't decide what best to compare Ororo's nectar, only that it was more addictive and intoxicating than anything his taste buds had ever come across. When the soft pink flesh under his tongue started to tingle like the rest of her, he wondered, _could I make her?_… Kurt moved all his attention to her pulsating bundle of nerves. With a slow drawn out swirl, Kurt felt a tiny spark brush his tongue.

"Ah..." They both gasped, surprised and tickled by the pleasure it gave them.

_Dear lord…again._

_Oh Wow… that's new_-. "Ah, Kurt!"

His tongue bathed and sparked the goddess' pleasure while the echoes of her ecstasy rang in his pointed ears. Altogether it made the normally humble man feel a touch god-like himself.

Ororo couldn't comprehend how blindsided she was by the sensation running through her. Even with their kisses as a clue of things to come, the tactician could never have predicted that Kurt would have her both awash in bliss and near delirious with want. Ororo felt pressure begin to wind inside of her.

"So close…but not like this."

Eventually it was too much for her to hold out any longer. Pulling out in a back arching moaned command. "I want you, need you inside of me."

Even with his body quivering in want and his erection so hard it hurt, Kurt was reluctant about moving on - not wanting to ever reach the part where this would be over. To stop touching Ororo or being touched by her seemed unthinkable. However, Ororo's demand was impossible to ignore.

So fluid it almost appeared to be one monition, Kurt rose to his feet and seized Ororo's mouth. He wanted her to taste the proof of how much she wanted him, and was aroused to new heights when Ororo sucked the taste clean off his tongue.

Fiercely breaking the kiss and determined to continue, Ororo wordlessly began to maneuver him towards the bed. Once they had reached its edge she gave him a healthy shove into the mattress.

Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows and edged backwards into a better position. The booming that had once been so far in the distance it could have been mistaken for anything was now so close it was clearly recognizable as thunder.

Kurt tried not to let the pride he felt at having elicited such unadulterated lust in this heavenly creature to show too much. Then again, he never expected nor wanted Ororo to be some coy mewling kitten. She didn't disappoint.

"I take this maneuver to mean you'll be in charge of this round of activities my frau?" Kurt asked in a low voracious rumble.

"You were taking too long, so if you don't mind…" Ororo called out while crawling from the edge of the bed towards him.

"Nein, not at all. So long as I may have the next." Kurt was sure his smile was as feral as he felt. Any shred of his gentlemanly control would snap if he didn't get inside of her soon.

"After everything today," Ororo exclaimed with soft laughter coloring her voice. "If you can still move after this, I say have at thee! I promise to put up no resistance," Ororo drawled as she began to straddle him. The head of Kurt's abundantly swollen cock twitched and throbbed against her slit, making speech very difficult.

"I will be holding you to that milady," he warned, drawing her closer.

Locking lustful eyes, each took the moment to appreciate the weight of being physically intimate with one they had been intimate with in nearly every other way. Little time passed before Kurt could wait no more.

"Herr hilf mir, Ororo…I need you," Kurt grasped at round hips. He tugged her body down on top of his while thrusting upward. Ororo released a yelp in surprise followed by an elated sigh, more than ready as he slipped inside of her with relative ease.

Ororo shuddered at the feeling of being filled up by him more than well and slowly started rolling her hips. _Goddess be praised..._"Mmm…Kurt you feel so good," _so prefect_. Both against her skin and inside of her, the feeling akin to massaging silk into velvet. The sensation of all Kurt's muscle and power moving beneath her with just the thinnest thread of control was enough to start inching her closer to release.

"Glorreiche…" She was hot, tight, achingly sweet fire around him. Kurt couldn't stop the groan of pleasure that ripped from his lips.

He marveled at how two bodies could fit so harmoniously together. From the moment he entered her, Kurt felt that he belonged there. Before a single stroke he already knew there would never come a day when the wonder and pleasure of being with Ororo waned.

Ororo put a steadying hand on his chest, making her hips rise and fall. Each movement no matter how slight brought reaction. Thrilled and proud to be giving him such pleasure, she relished and reveled in every twitch of Kurt's body, curl of his lips, groan and flick of his tail. She adored watching him shudder and pant. Ororo drew every movement torturously out wanting to sear the image in her mind.

"Mein Gott… Ororo, you are slowly killing me...and it almost feels too wonderful for me to care." He moaned griping her swirling hips in a way that reflected the urgency building in him.

"Almost?" Ororo mewed with a dark slant of her brow, moonlit tresses tumbling over one eye.

"Ja my frau, a man can only take so much," he hissed. Kurt wrapped the end of her waist-long hair around a hand, drawing her head slightly back and chest out. He brought his ravenous mouth to a breast, assaulting it with a feverish tongue till Ororo was bucking wildly against him and clutching his locks.

"Ah...no fair!" Ororo cried up to the skylight.

"Truly," Kurt grumbled, feeling no real sympathy for his tempting torturer. He repeated the action on her other breast till she was once again thrashing frantically.

"Together than my Valkyrie," Kurt mumbled holding a dark brown nipple securely between his teeth. _It is truly the best word to describe her in this moment,_ Kurt thought as he took in the view from the mirror.

Perfectly strung and taut like a bow, head thrown back, proud strong beautiful body moving freely, Ororo looked every bit the warrior and the ethereal force of nature she justly was while ridding his hard length.

"Together…"

Ororo moaned, the word striking a cord. "Oh goddess…yes lets."

Kurt kept his Valkyrie stung up as he continued lavishing attention upon her breasts while Ororo started rocking in a steady vigorous pace. Not long after Kurt picked up the rhythm, increasing its power with hard deliberate strokes until it became theirs. His groans and her moans synched, becoming a sweet beautiful song in both their ears.

Kurt caught Ororo avoiding his gaze when her eyes began to flicker between blue and white. "Nein Ororo, look at me!" He mandated, albeit desperately. Kurt had to see the reflection of how they were making each other feel as much as he needed to breath.

Ororo wavered for a moment then gave in, meeting his gaze eye to eye. She had only been avoiding it lest her changing eyes spoil the moment. Now Ororo saw that nothing could.

The intensity in which they looked at each other locked out all else. They both recognized something was exchanged between them that needed no words. All the words that weren't said were written on their faces as well as in their hearts. Nothing before had ever felt so strong or so right.

Outside there was a boom so loud it could have been right on top of them. The heavens opened and it started to pour with a vengeance. However, the weather in the room was truly unusual. A tunnel of wind circled the bed as sweet coiling pressure built in both of them. A slip of Ororo's control and a deep need for release erupted in beautiful tingling crackles of pleasure producing electric sparks that flickered from and danced over their bodies. It gave them that last push over the edge.

Kurt's name was a desperate prayer Ororo screamed while an orgasm careened through her body, taking her so hard and off guard she thought it might knock her over. She held on to Kurt like an anchor in a storm while every part of her some how felt independently alive and euphoric.

Ororo's whole being seemed to clench around him. Firm thighs squeezed at his sides while the warm wet walls of her sex milked Kurt of his last restraint. No memory of heaven, Kurt was certain he found nirvana right here on earth. He came with a deep shaking roar and released himself inside of Ororo in a rush of throbbing heat.

Ever the generous lover, Kurt kept pushing against Ororo with staggered grunted thrusts while she rode the after shocks that coursed through her body.

When they both had finally stopped moving Ororo collapsed. Laying her head into the crook of his neck she gasped, "That was… you are… amazing."

"You... were…beyond words liebling," he told her with a shaky voice.

"Thank you for sharing yourself with me mein herz." Kurt kissed Ororo's brow then whispered "Ich liebe dich, love you so much," while stroking her still panting back.

Ororo felt another stab of guilt for not being able to give those words back, but pushed it aside. "I am equally grateful my sweet prince. It means more than… I could possibly say."

Instead of lying down beside Kurt, Ororo remained on top of him. With their hearts beating over each other, breathing in the mix of their scents and his arms securely around her, after a time Ororo felt sleep starting to claim her.

However, before it could or Ororo knew what was happening, Kurt had rolled all the way over and on top of her, his body lying between her legs.

"Kurt?"

He would answer her unspoken question, but not before he used his tail to swiftly wrap up both Ororo's wrists and pin them above her head.

_What?…oh my…_ The combination of the bold move and his sinful grin banished any notions or wish Ororo had for sleep. She writhed beneath Kurt in anticipation of his answer.

Kurt huskily reminded, "Just holding you to your promise mein liebling."

And to Ororo's astonished pleasure, he did… a few times over.

End of chapter…

So I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you for reading. Time is the one thing there is never enough of, if you can please drop a review.

Translations

Liebe / love

Mein libeling / My darling

Sehr geehrter Herr im Himmel / Dear lord in in heaven.

Verdammt / Damn

Nein / No

Mein herz / My heart

Mein Gott / My god

Herr hilf mir / Lord help me

Glorreiche / Glorious

Ja / Yes

Frau / Lady or woman

Ich liebe dich / I love you


	17. Chapter 17:The morning after and then so

Author's notes: So sorry RL just got in the way here. Like I said it's a cross-country move that involves my whole family so just consider from now until the fall it comes when it comes. Again sorry, I hope your still reading. Welcome back to those who skipped 16. They were a lot of points I wanted to hit in this chap so it actually got split in two. Anyway enough of me hope you enjoy. Please hit me up with your thoughts and comments.

Special thanks as always to: Shadow Dancer. A better beta for this story I could not have found. And also to: TheEmoVanity for the wonderful reviews.

Also I like to dedicate this chap to: Baldore who requested some fluffily fun.

Chapter 17: The morning after and then some, part one.

"Ya no más," Ororo declared after the third or fourth go-around. Frankly, she wasn't keeping track. Unlike the other time she had said it, Ororo really meant it now. Kurt was finally too spent to speak let alone protest. He collapsed beside her and drew Ororo's back to his chest. They were both dead to the world in a matter of seconds.

However, just because Ororo and Kurt were asleep did not mean all was completely quiet in the New York high-rise apartment.

"My dear, I must say that was a clever play with the chessboard. I'll give you that," Mephisto said, skipping the greetings.

The busty blonde Mephisto was meeting in Remy's living room tipped a hand over a board set up on the coffee table. Mephisto took that as a silent invitation to play and had a seat.

"Yes, it worked out better than I thought. I really had only meant to plant a seed. Thanks to you, Ororo had the extra time she needed. I did not need to do anything rash."

Mephisto's brooding eyes locked with the lady's cheerfully mocking ones. "Since I have been so helpful, I should get an extra move to play."

"And I would have given you one," his opponent purred, "If not for the fact you already made an extra one by fanning the flames of the Cajun's jealousy!"

"I was wondering when you would finally pick up on that," Mephisto said faking a wince. "It turned out alright for them, for you."

"Which is the only reason why I don't pull out our contract and declare myself the winner now."

"Oh please! You're having a bit of fun too my dear. God-like manipulation suits you."

Mephisto's accusation hung in the air while the woman pursed her pouty lips but said nothing.

"Nothing to feel bad about beautiful," the tall red creature said with a face that was far from reassuring.

"Argh… Once again I would advise _nothing_ as still being your best course of action. You omnipotent beings often have your hands in too many pots to keep track of the ripples you make."

"Oh really my dear, how so?"

"Well for one, exactly how much fun are you having with the Parkers?" A chuckle escaped the woman. "I doubt their souls are silently crying out for one another when Peter's soul has moved on and Mary Jane is dating the new Peter."

"Aww… Do not remind me. I would have fed off their misery better just leaving them married! I should have followed that thread longer before I made that deal," he groaned. "Oh well, like now, I don't have much to lose no matter how it plays out," Mephisto waved off. "That's the good thing about being me. Unlike you-"

"Checkmate," the lady called with a chirp. _You're right of course. That's why even as we play your mind is probably in a hundred different places at once, but my head is this game._

(*******************)

Kurt woke up just before sunrise feeling very torn. In truth, he desired to stay in bed and watch the sun light spill over the still slumbering Ororo. All the bedding was snow white like Ororo's hair and she lay wrapped in just one sheet. The sun that was going to come through the sheer fabric of the curtains would set her flawless skin aglow. When the light hit her eyelids they would finally open and flash blue brilliance at him. Kurt wanted to stay right where he was and watch that magical moment.

However, last night had been the most incredibly night of Kurt's life and he felt there was much to be grateful for. As much as he wanted to pour over every detail, he knew it was time to give the Lord his due.

Kurt put something on, went to the huge balcony off the living room, and watched the sun just break over the horizon. Placing a throw pillow on the floor, Kurt got down on his knees to pray. There was always a standard set he went over in the mornings. They might include something for a sick friend or anything he was having a hard time with, such as tolerance, strength and the like. When Kurt was done with those he would simply speak from his heart.

"Although Mephisto may have made the deal, I know nothing good comes to me that has not passed through Your hands first. Thank You for this second chance to be in her presence, receive the joy she brings me and maybe give her some joy in return. I believe now that I may have a place in her heart as she is in mine. If Ororo comes to admit that, I promise to try my best everyday to make her smile. If it is not to be, than I humbly ask that You always give her a reason to smile, amen."

Kurt looked out over the New York skyline and rose to his feet with a light heart. Reverences now done for the day, he allowed a mischievous grin to cross his face as he walked back inside. The imp of a man entertained the hope that his beloved had woken up in an affectionate mood and would be open to picking up were they left off last night.

However, any amorous thoughts quickly dissipated the moment Kurt's eyes took in Ororo's still sleeping form. He had left just the sheer curtains covering the windows as Ororo habitually got up with the sun. He assumed she would want to do so today, but the spare pillow she had placed over her face said otherwise.

"My apologies liebe," Kurt said in a near whisper while lowering the blackout drapes.

"Mmm…" An outstretched arm was the only response Kurt received. It was all he needed. Without another word or much of a sound, Kurt crawled back into bed beside Ororo and wrapped himself snugly around her before drifting off again.

(************************)

Kurt awoke hours later. As consciousness crept over him, so did a twinge of excitement. _Will she still be asleep snuggled up next to me or might she greet me with a drowsy smile?_ The answer was neither; as Kurt woke up to find he was alone. If it weren't for Ororo's scent still clinging to the sheets, Kurt might have thought last night had been just another in a long line of dreams about the goddess.

_But she was here last night and this morning too. The question now is, where is Ororo and why did she leave? _The breath Kurt had been holding was slowly released when he heard low music coming from the kitchen.

"Like sweet morning dew, I took one look at you

And it was plain to see you were my destiny

With arms open wide I threw away my pride

I'll sacrifice for you, dedicate my life to you."

While it wasn't exactly like the moment he had envisioned in bed, Kurt found it was just as magical. The light from the windows poured over Ororo highlighting her skin's natural radiance. Her sweet soft hum floated about the room and her body rocked rhythmically while she went about her task.

_Ah…this was so worth coming back for._ Not that Kurt had ever really doubted, but he could never question it now. The only thing missing was getting to take in the look on Ororo's face, as her back was turned to him_. _

_Even if her face were peaceful now, will it still be after I approach her? _Despite their talk right before they made love, there was a small part of him that worried how Ororo would feel about their actions in the light of day. It made Kurt hesitant to break the spell of this quiet moment.

As it turned out, Remy did it for him. "Merci for making ya hold. So how was your little night on the town, chere?" Remy's voice was loud and clear on speakerphone.

"The place, food, service and music were all fabulous. Thank you for setting it up, and the use of the apartment."

"Aww, was nothing for my Stormy. Now how was everything after?"

"It was…ahem. Uh, you still have not answered my question about the chessboard."

"Yeah, I'm sure I must have picked one up for the sake of having one. Never know when some lovely get the urge to play. Hmm…but having it all set up in one of the bedrooms-"

Bing!

"Oh, that must be the package you got me waiting on."

With nervous hands Kurt slipped his arms around Ororo from behind. He was immensely pleased when she leaned back into him with a seemly contented purr. "Mmm…afternoon sweetheart. Sleep well?"

"Ja, very. What's-"

"Shssh, just one minute please…"

"Putain it, ya little witch!" Remy sounded more distressed than angry. "I can't believe you sent for her! Even when I beg ya never get involved, won't even put in a good word. Some ami, now you poke your nose in it!"

"Now, now Remy, it will be alright. I assure you," Ororo soothed. "Anna and I had a chat and I can't help if at the end of it she felt like you two should hash things out."

Despite her toned body, Kurt could feel Ororo shake against him like a bowl full of jelly.

"This is payback for yesterday, isn't it?" Remy whined.

"I am wounded you could think such a thing of me scoundrel!" Ororo's voice may have sounded indignant, but her face betrayed something else entirely. "One, I spoke to Anna before yesterday. Frankly, I have had my fill of the two of you for a while so I'm making an exception. Now don't keep the poor woman waiting."

Click!

"A package?" Kurt chuckled near Ororo's ear making her squirmier.

"Wonder where I got the idea from?" Ororo turned around to face him wanting to drink in the smile she knew would be there.

"Oh, it looks like I am a bad influence. I better watch it or the student might surpass the teacher."

"I could see that happing, although I would have to cook up something extra special for you. In the mean time, how about brunch on the terrace!" Before Ororo could grab the tray, Kurt had lifted her onto the counter top.

"I am just as happy to eat right here my frau. So what is on the menu?" Kurt asked with suggestive smile.

_Hmm…that's a very loaded question, _Ororo mused. _So many ways to answer, _but Ororo knew if she answered the way she was tempted, the cinnamon rolls would get stale before they ate.

"Fresh cinnamon rolls and fruit on the side for me, and for you, a side of bacon and eggs." Ororo beamed merrily from her perch.

"It was thoughtful of you to rise ahead of me and order, vielen dank." Kurt's smile softened while his eyes seem to be looking everywhere but at Ororo. "I just hope you did not leave the bed because…"

_Of course he'd be a little worried, _Ororo sighed inwardly.

Ororo used her long legs to pull him closer. Taking one of Kurt's hands, she turned over a palm and ran fingertips along his forearm. Finding that, as it had when she first woke up, touching him helped her nerves.

There had been a nagging panic when she first opened her eyes. _How will this change us? Change me? What if he wakes up and regrets this, what then? _

The nagging had started to drive her mad to the point where the room felt a tad small and the window was looking tempting. Then she felt Kurt stir against her and Ororo had turned to look at his sleeping face. She found him to be just as beautiful awash with morning rays as he had been bathed in moonlight.

Even through the panic Ororo could not resist the urge to touch him. Closing her eyes with a soft sigh, she had traced around Kurt's face with hers - surrounding herself with his scent, texture, and the structure of his features. It hadn't taken long before Ororo found she was lost in the act, lost in him.

Ororo knew she would probably never be able to explain how, but it had worked like some magic charm. Touching Kurt like that had quieted most thought. With the focus on _him_, the panic had dulled if it had not completely faded, eventually allowing Ororo to revel in the afterglow of a night of bliss and the comfort of waking up in Kurt's arms.

_This is different. He is different. The feelings may seem sudden, but you know him, trust him. That's part of the reason last night was so…_

Feeling she was in danger of waking him up and looking like a licentious beast. Ororo had decided it was best to get up and meditate, allowing herself to reflect on what she wanted to say now -

"Kurt, I just want you to know… I have no regrets about last night…" She exhaled while chewing on her bottom lip, "…and I hope you don't either."

Relief washed over Kurt at the confirmation that at the very least, Ororo would not be running for the hills. "I could never regret a single second spent with you liebe, and last night was… well once again you leave me speechless."

"Mmm…yes it was rather…" Ororo found it hard to keep her thoughts in order now that Kurt had started kissing her neck. "It's never been that… intense…"

"Ja, intense," Kurt agreed as his lips crept up from Ororo's elegant neck to kiss her soundly.

_Mmm... Someone must have already had a bite of the rolls,_ Kurt thought, tasting the sweet cinnamon flavor on her lips. "Schatz, I bet you make everything taste better." Kurt said after running his tongue enticingly over his own lips.

"Let's see if the same holds true for you." Ororo's dimpled grin held the whole time as she fed Kurt a roll right from her fingertips. He fed her one back and in between bites they shared sweet savory kisses.

After breakfast they decided to just go with the flow, which lead them promptly back to the bedroom. They decided to take a break for lunch, a shared shower and to various other places around the apartment….

(*****************)

The next day Ororo once again awoke before Kurt. She showered and dressed knowing that if she was still in bed when he arose, there would be no getting out of it.

"You know mein liebe, I am going to start feeling insulted if I keep waking up alone."

"Take it as the complement it was meant to be my prince, for you are far too irresistible. Now get dressed," she ordered with a giggle, tossing him a towel.

Looking up at her from the bed, Kurt's chest swelled. _Yes her's, her defender, I like that_. "Where are we going liebe?"

"Wherever the day takes us."

It occurred to the couple over breakfast that, for all their years living in New York State, they had never truly explored the city. With no place they had to be, _now_ seemed like a perfect time.

They walked the city streets with no real place in mind, stopping in random shops, galleries and eateries that caught their eye. Walking hand in hand, they never seemed to get too far before Kurt found some cozy spot to pull Ororo in for a kiss. Long or short she never complained, so he saw no reason to stop doing it.

They had a lovely time and probably could have continued that way for the rest of the day except Kurt received a text that worked him up. Ororo suggested they go back to the apartment.

(********************)

"I want to see you. What is that suppose to mean!" Kurt huffed down at Ororo from the ceiling.

"I think it means your mother - uh, Raven - would like to see you," Ororo smiled up sympathetically.

"Ja, of course. I guess… but just I want to see you, Raven? So straight forward, so simple?"

"You think she is playing at something?"

"When is she not?" He sighed.

Ororo knew Mystique was a sore spot for Kurt and always had been since he found out she was his birth mother. Kurt had given Raven quite a few chances over the years, despite his better judgment, but Ororo felt she understood and could relate to a point. _After all, what would I not do or put up with to really know my mother…_

"What's the point? She will always be who she is. Tell me Ororo, am I foolish for even entraining this?"

"No, you're not foolish Kurt. Your open heart, your capacity for forgiveness, are just some of things I have always admired and adored about you. I pray they never change. After all, if you do this it's just a drink. You're not inviting her into your life, and you're considering it remembering what Raven is capable of. You are far from being a fool in my book."

"If, ugh… you're not going help me make a decision, pick for me are you?" Kurt asked with a fake frown. "Nein, you are going to be all wise and compassionate. Saying something like - whatever I decide you will be behind and support me no matter what."

"I was thinking somewhere along those lines, yes." Ororo knew nothing she could ever say or do would resolve this issue for Kurt and she'd be a fool for trying. _Maybe a distraction might clear his head._

"Would you like to help me with something?"

As Ororo expected, that snapped Kurt right out of pacing. He quickly dropped from the ceiling and landed flawlessly on his feet. "Of course, I am always at milady's service. What do you need of me?"

He was so right out of a storybook Ororo wasn't sure if the swooning gesture she made was mocking or genuine. "There's something I want to try and all I need you to do is kiss me. No questions."

Kurt gave a puzzled look as he approached Ororo but didn't hesitate in doing what she requested. Unsure of what she was trying to do he kept it slow and soft at first. After a time, Ororo let out a muffled moan and deepened the kiss. Soon the same delightful tingling they often enjoyed in the throws of passion began to flush her lips.

_Mein Gott…_

This usually only lasted an instant. It erupted over them in a particularly heated moment then was gone. This time Kurt could feel Ororo channeling it through him, inch by euphoric inch. The sensation feeling strongest following along his spine, it crept steadily down to his tail. When it hit, the intense pleasure of it did not surprise Kurt, but it overwhelmed him all the same. Without meaning to, he teleported them to the lobby.

"Excuse me…Sir? Can I help you?" The frightened and confused doorman asked.

"Mmm…uh? Oh mein gott." Kurt gasped, looking at Ororo when he realized what happened.

Ororo was quiet till the elevator doors closed on them as they headed back upstairs. "Oh goddess, your face, he, he."

"Well that was quite embarrassing. That has never happened to me before… at least not in a very long time… and never from a kiss" Kurt corrected himself. When his powers first manifested there were more than a few nights Kurt went to sleep in his bed only to wake up in pond or some other inconvenient nearby place.

"Good, now you know how it feels," Ororo snorted with a crinkled nose. She actually hadn't meant for that to happen but was pleased with how her little experiment turned out nonetheless.

"My apologies if I ever mocked you for a slip liebe," Kurt crooned, taking a hand in his. "So was that a special trick you were saving my fraulein?"

"Uh… I could almost always play with currents - mine or others - but make it pleasurable? No I… have never… uh been able to do that…before you."

Ororo's face became enchanted with a soft trace of pink and Kurt realized this was a tender confession rather than a statement meant to boost his ego - which actually made it mean even more to him. It was not that hard to hold back any smugness he might have felt about it.

"It took a lot of focus and energy to do it on purpose. I'm going to have to sit down just from that. There's something…I'm not grasping." Ororo threw up her free hand. Nothing frustrated her like a power she had not yet mastered.

"I am very honored that you would try for my sake," he soothed, stroking her hand. "My head does feel clearer now so, vielen dank."

"You're going to see Raven aren't you?"

"Ja, I am. And I think it would be best if I went alone, but I promise I will not be too long. The woman can be… skittish, and if I show up with you-"

"I understand, just promise you'll be careful. I'll be here when you get back."

The fact Ororo was waiting for him made it easier - and harder - for Kurt to leave. There was a five-minute goodbye before she finally shooed him out the door. Never one for waiting around, Ororo deiced to do some grocery shopping. She thought that if things did not go well, Kurt might enjoy something more than takeout. However, before Ororo could make it out the door, there was a somewhat expected knock.

"Ugh…hello Raven."

End of part one…

Hope you enjoyed that one. I'm hoping to have the next chap up really soon. Cross your fingers for me.

Translation

Remy…

Merci / Sorry

Chere / Honey or dear

Putain / Damn

Ami / Friend

Kurt…

Ja, / Yes

Vielen dank / Thank you

mein liebe / love

_Mein Gott / My god_

Liebe / Love

Schatz / Treasure

Ororo

Ya no más / No more


End file.
